Konoha Geijutsu
by NAsheBenoca88
Summary: AU/NaruSasu: Naruto Uzumaki intenta probar suerte en la Universidad Konoha Geijutsu, para conseguir su sueño de ser músico y guionista. Allí encontrará muchas cosas nuevas, y entre ellas, a un chico que le cambiará el modo de ver la vida.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Bueno, ¡estoy de aventurera! ¿Por qué? Porque es el primer AU que escribo de Naruto D; Pero aquí estoy de todas formas, probando suerte :P

Antes que nada, este fic es NARUSASU. No me gusta y nunca me gustó el Occ, así que traté de mantener todas las personalidades. No me golpeen ._.

Cualquier semejanza con Hollywood Arts, es deliberado. Solo que le di mi toque xD

En fin, no se qué más decir. ¿Lean? ¿Dejen reviews? Solo espero que les guste, y desde ya se les agradece la lectura ;D

NAshe.

La brisa matinal era fría y seca. Aunque el día estaba despejado y sin rastros de nubes. Eran las siete y media de la mañana, cuando Naruto Uzumaki salió de su casa a las corridas, escuchando música con unos auriculares de copa gris y negro. Había olvidado que hoy tenía que estar temprano en la Universidad de artes dramáticas, "Konoha Geijutsu" de su ciudad. Recordó que todo el mundo le había hablado de ese prestigioso lugar. De lo complicado que era ingresar. Pero él iba preparado. O al menos, eso creía. Desde pequeño que sentía que la música era lo suyo. La actuación quizás no mucho, aunque nunca se le dio por intentarlo. Aquella era una buena oportunidad para averiguar de qué estaba hecho.

Naruto bajó el volumen de su MP3 cuando cruzó por la avenida repleta de gente. Caminó pausadamente por el pavimento, hundiendo la cabeza en su bufanda de lana naranja.

_ Madrugaste – le escuchó decir a alguien, cuando pasó por delante de su cafetería favorita, Starbucks.

_ ¿Shikamaru? – inquirió, con cierta sorpresa, bajando los auriculares al cuello – ¡Creí que ya estabas en viaje!

_ ¿Y perderme de tu primera audición? Vamos viejo, esto es importante – y le dio un sorbo a la taza de café que tenía entre sus manos café, que además emanaba un aroma exquisito – Vas temprano.

_ Por las dudas. Además, estoy ansioso'ttebayo – sonrió, llevando las manos a sus jeans oscuros.

_ Jamás escucharé de ti decir "Estoy nervioso", ¿verdad? – esbozó el mismo gesto - ¿Quieres sentarte? Acabo de empezar a desayunar.

Naruto accedió sin pensarlo demasiado. Había salido tan rápido de su casa, que ni siquiera le dio tiempo a desayunar, o a su madre de despedirse y desearle buena suerte. Una de las camareras que estaba allí se acercó cuando vio que se sentó. Naruto ordenó un capuchino grande y un Muffin con chispas de chocolate. Shikamaru Nara sonrió de medio lado. Un glotón como siempre. Si pudiera, Naruto viviría solo del capuchino. Era como su debilidad. Recordó las veces que le dijo que eso le haría mal en unos años, a pesar de que ambos cargaban con apenas diecinueve años de edad.

_ Y, ¿cómo va la cursada? – soltó Naruto, fijando sus ojos azules en la taza llena de capuchino caliente que la mesera acababa de dejar en la mesa.

_ Tengo un examen en una semana, de Redacción Audiovisual II – Naruto asintió consumiendo de su trago con cuidado – Aún no he tocado un apunte. Pero por lo poco que leí en las fotocopias y escuché en clase, no parece complicado.

_ No todos tenemos memoria gráfica como tú, Shikamaru – balbuceó, mordisqueando su Muffin - ¿Y tus clases de instrumentación?

_ Tengo que comprar palillos nuevos. Los míos están desgastados, mendokuse~na... – se quejó, terminando su café.

_ Y... – dudó un segundo, pero luego lo miró fijo - ¿... y las clases de actuación?

Shikamaru dejó la taza sobre la mesa.

_ Sabes que siempre me costó.

_ Eso sí me da un poco de... nervios, sabes – admitió, con temor – Si llegase a ingresar a la Universidad, ¿crees que tenga que cursarla si o si?

_ Es una materia obligatoria, Naruto. Te lo he dicho un millón de veces – el aludido hizo un mohín – Y si te preocupa al loco que tenemos como profesor, entonces debiste pensarlo dos veces antes de postularte.

_ No dejaré que eso me detenga, dattebayo – arrugó el ceño – Pero de todas maneras, y después de todo lo que me contaste... pues, me da algo de nervios.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros. Ambos se conocían desde niños. A pesar de eso, Shikamaru fue el primero en ingresar a Konoha Geijutsu luego de dar una excelente audición con un solo de batería impecable el año pasado. Naruto no estaba listo en ese entonces. Sabía que aquel lugar se tomaba muy en serio a los aspirantes. Debías ser bueno cantando, tocando algún instrumento o actuando. Y si eran buenos en las tres, era muchísimo mejor. Naruto, al igual que su amigo, no había actuado jamás. Y eso le preocupaba un poco. Las historias sobre el profesor que daba esa materia lo habían espantado, pero aún así decidió seguir adelante.

_ ¿Qué pasó con tu motocicleta? – preguntó de repente Shikamaru, y Naruto se acarició el cabello rubio.

_ Está en el mecánico, ¡y no sabes lo molesto que me pone tener que caminar a todas partes'ttebayo!

Shikamaru llamó a la mesera para que le diera la cuenta. Naruto no iba a ningún lado sin su Ducati negra. Su estilo rocker era lo que caracterizaba su persona, y enamoraba a las chicas. La chaqueta de cuero negro que llevaba puesta, tenía una cubierta de corderoy interna, muy abrigada para esos días de frío. Todo lo contrario a Shikamaru, que tenía un estilo más resguardado, pero con personalidad propia. Luego de terminar el desayuno, ambos se dirigieron hacia la estación de trenes. Tomaron el primero que vino, lleno de gente. Apretados y como pudieron, se subieron al segundo vagón. Naruto sintió que alguien le había tocado el trasero, y se dio vuelta con brusquedad. Sakura Haruno sonrió con anchura.

_ Mira no más que nos trajo la marea – rió la chica, y Naruto le acarició la cabeza, despeinando su cabello rosado.

_ ¿A qué no sabes a dónde voy, Sakura-chan?

Sakura lo miró con extrañeza, quitándole la mano de encima de su cabeza. Luego abrió grande los ojos.

_ ¿¡Vas a audicionar!?

_ Al fin se animará – sonrió Shikamaru.

Pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando siguió entrando más gente al vagón, dejándolos a los tres casi pegados a la puerta.

_ ¡Ya era hora, Naruto! Verás que es genial, aunque hoy tenga que exponer mi cortometraje, ¡después de que me dieron solo dos semanas para prepararlo! – exclamó, con un suspiro.

Naruto rió con júbilo. Sakura era una amiga tan lejana como Shikamaru. Fue su primer amor en la preparatoria, aunque las cosas entre ambos no funcionaron muy bien poniéndose de novios. Se conocían demasiado bien, y el vínculo era más fraternal de lo que pensaban. Naruto estaba muy contento de que siguieran siendo amigos luego de eso, a pesar de que les costó un poco salir de aquella extraña relación. Sakura ingresó al Konoha Geijutsu el año pasado junto con Shikamaru. Su audión fue una representación perfecta de una escena de su película favorita. Sakura también sabía que para Naruto era muy importante pasarla, así que lo ayudó en lo que pudo.

Al llegar a la estación deseada, el trío se bajó del tren empujando a las personas que estaban saliendo al mismo tiempo que ellos. El edificio era enorme y pintoresco. Naruto lo miró como si se tratara de la octava maravilla del mundo. Sakura lo jaló hacia el lugar, sacándolo de su ensoñación. Habían varias personas que estaban ingresando al lugar por la puerta principal, mostrándole algo al que vigilaba la entrada. Shikamaru y Sakura entraron sin problemas, sin embargo una mujer alta y delgada no dejó pasar a Naruto.

_ ¿Tu credencial?

_ Vengo a audicionar. Tengo una cita – afirmó, con seriedad.

_ Ya veo, permítame que lo acompañe...

_ Naruto Uzumaki, señorita... – sonrió, con su encanto de siempre.

La mujer devolvió el gesto.

_ Shizune – lo dejó pasar y luego miró a los otros dos – Y buenos días, por cierto.

_ Buenos días, Shizune-san. ¿Podemos ver la audición de Naruto? – dijo Sakura, como suplicando.

_ Aún no comienzan las clases, así que supongo que sí – comentó.

Luego de pasar por el estrecho pasillo, y de que Naruto pudiera ver con sorpresa y fascinación el interior del lugar, que parecía cálido y acogedor. Shizune los acompañó hacia la sala de audiciones. Allí había un escenario enorme, asientos negros en hileras, y a los pies del escenario, estaban tres personas hablando a viva voz. Shizune se adelantó a los chicos para avisarle a los demás de que había llegado un nuevo postulante. La directora, Tsunade, miró de arriba a bajo al rubio recién llegado. Iruka Morino y Kakashi Hatake, dos profesores altos y aparentemente normales, llamaron a Naruto.

_ Suerte – susurró Sakura, con dulzura.

_ Estaremos viéndote en los asientos – dijo Shikamaru, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Naruto asintió, y corrió hacia el escenario. Le entregó una solicitud a Tsunade, quien la miró con atención. Kakashi saludó a Naruto con un suave apretón de manos.

_ Bienvenido, ¿tú debes ser Naruto, verdad?

_ ¿Nervioso? – preguntó a su vez, Iruka.

_ Algo – admitió el otro asintiendo, y Tsunade carraspeó.

_ Te daremos un minuto para que te prepares, y comienza cuando gustes – dijo la mujer – Dijiste que también tocarías el piano. Puedes utilizar el que tenemos – señaló al mencionado, enorme y reluciente. Luego bajó del escenario junto a los dos profesores, para situarse en una de primeras bancas del lugar.

En una de las esquinas del escenario, Rock Lee, Ten Ten y Chouji Akimitchi espiaban el lugar.

_ ¡Miren, una nueva audición! – exclamó Lee, emocionado.

_ Es guapo – observó Ten Ten.

_ Es el amigo de Shikamaru – dijo Chouji, masticando unas papas fritas, y los demás lo miraron, asombrados.

En el centro del escenario, Naruto le dio la espalda a los profesores, y tomó una bocanada de aire. Luego se sentó en la silla que estaba frente al piano negro de cola. Uno de los tantos instrumentos que sabía tocar. Puso las manos sobre las teclas, y pronto comenzó a tocar una canción muy conocida. Naruto cantó su versión de "Man in the Mirror" , haciendo uso de su amplio registro vocal. Los presentes escucharon con atención cada nota, cada escala, cada afinación. Sakura y Shikamaru sonreían. Los tres chicos en la esquina del escenario miraron a Naruto con ensoñación. Los rostros de los profesores eran indescifrables. Sin embargo, Naruto cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la canción, como siempre solía hacer, de tantas veces que lo había practicado.

Un grupo bastante numeroso de alumnos apareció por la entrada principal del auditorio casi al mismo tiempo, y se situaron en los asientos, en la mitad de la canción.

_ Es la mejor versión que he escuchado en mi vida – había admitido un joven luego de que la interpretación estuviera por acabar.

_ Ese chico es un sueño – dejó escapar una chica, hacia su amiga.

Naruto terminó de tocar lentamente, hasta terminar. Se escuchó una oleada de aplausos, que no se esperó. Sakura se había levantado para aplaudir con fuerza. Los profesores se miraron un momento, y anotaron algo en sus fichas. Naruto tragó saliva. Se levantó de la silla y se aproximó hacia ellos.

_ Estuvo excelente – dijo Tsunade, con tanta seriedad, que Naruto no la notó muy segura – En verdad, fue una muy buena interpretación.

Naruto comenzó a sonreír poco a poco.

_ ¡Increíble! – exclamó Iruka.

_ Impecable – añadió Kakashi, aunque su cara demostraba todo lo contrario.

Naruto lo miró dubitativo. Además de la máscara que le tapaba la boca, el tipo parecía más raro de lo normal.

_ ¡Muchas gracias'ttebayo! – y luego sintió que el corazón latía más rápido - ¿Esto significa que...?

_ Bienvenido a Konoha Geijutsu – sonrió finalmente Tsunade.

Naruto soltó un grito de alegría, que casi dejó sordos a los presentes. Festejando como pudo, se aproximó a sus amigos y los abrazó. No podía creerlo. Todos esos años había soñado con ingresar, y pensó el complicado que sería. Pero fue sencillo. Demasiado. Y pensó que quizás se debía a que tenía talento de verdad, aunque también no podía evitar pensar en que fue solo obra de la buena suerte, o del mismísimo destino. Tsunade sonrió, algo asombrada por la desenvoltura del chico.

_ Los demás postulantes, acérquense – anunció, y un grupo de jóvenes se aproximaron al escenario.

Naruto se dio cuenta que no era el único que estaba allí, con esos deseos y ansias de poder ingresar. Sin embargo todo había salido bien para él. Ahora solo quedaba un pequeño detalle.

_ ¿Cuándo empiezo? – preguntó, a Iruka, quien estaba más cerca suyo.

_ Hoy mismo, si quieres – sonrió, y el rubio lo miró atónito – Yo soy el consejero escolar. Puedes encontrarme merodeando por los pasillos si algún día me necesitas o tienes alguna duda.

_ Pues créame que ahora mismo las tengo'ttebayo – rió, acomodándose el nudo de la bufanda – No traje nada como para empezar.

_ Puedes pedirle a tus amigos algo para anotar. Como estamos a principios de cuatrimestre, no tendrás problemas al ponerte al corriente con las cursadas de este año.

Naruto asintió mecánicamente. Shikamaru y Sakura lo acompañaron hacia sus casilleros. El área central del lugar, ya estaba repleto de estudiantes. Naruto caminó sin problemas por allí, como si aquel lugar lo conociera desde toda la vida. Algunas chicas se le quedaron viendo, con una sonrisa lujuriosa. Naruto las miró un poco, asombrado. Shikamaru abrió su casillero y sacó un par de carpetas de espiral y algo para anotar. Sakura se dirigió al suyo, y se colgó una cámara de fotos en el cuello, mientras sacaba una gran carpeta llena de apuntes organizados con colores.

_ ¿Cuál es la primera clase? – quiso saber el recién ingresado.

_ Actuación – dijo Shikamaru, y Naruto sintió que la sangre desaparecía de su rostro.

_ Jiraiya-sensei es todo un personaje – comentó Sakura, cerrando su casillero de un portazo – Te acostumbrarás.

Shikamaru y Sakura caminaron con él por el pasillo, hasta que Naruto los miró con extrañeza.

_ ¿Y cómo es que tenemos materias compartidas?

_ Actuación no es una materia dividida por niveles. El sensei nos aprueba la cursada una vez que sepamos desarrollarnos bien en la mayoría de las especialidades de aquí – explicó Shikamaru, con parsimonia.

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva eso? – titubeó Naruto.

_ No lo sé, años – supuso Sakura, sin mostrarse realmente preocupada por ello.

Naruto tragó saliva. De todas las materias que vio en su cronograma, Actuación era la única que le preocupaba. Al llegar al aula, se sentaron en la primera fila. Las personas iban llegando poco a poco, cuando Naruto se vio rodeado repentinamente por un grupo de chicos, que lo miraban con verdadera emoción.

_ Mi nombre es Rock Lee. Estuviste genial en tu audición, debo admitirlo – dijo, estrechando su mano – Ellos son Ten Ten y Chouji Akimitchi - añadió, y los aludidos sonrieron cordialmente.

_ Es el chico del que me hablaste, ¿verdad Shikamaru? – inquirió Chouji, a su amigo.

_ Así es.

_ Soy Naruto Uzumaki – se presentó, dejando la chaqueta en el respaldo de su silla, dejando a la vista su pullover de lana azul de cuello escote en V, tapado con su bufanda.

_ Esta silla esta pegajosa – observó Sakura, asqueada.

Lee la observó detenidamente.

_ Parece que le volcaron limonada.

_ Iré por una, Sakura-chan – se ofreció Naruto, y al darse vuelta bruscamente, se chocó contra otra persona.

_ Fíjate por dónde vas – se quejó un joven apuesto de cabello y ojos oscuros, con desdén.

_ Lo siento, viejo, no fue mi – y se le quedó viendo - ... intención.

El chico lo miró de la misma manera, aunque extrañado.

_ ¿Eres nuevo?

_ Ah, qué tal – exclamó Sakura, interviniendo – Naruto, él es Sasuke Uchiha. Uno de los mejores actores que tiene el Konoha Geijutsu.

Naruto notó como Sasuke lo escrutó con la mirada, como si lo estuviese analizando bajo rayos X. Observó que el Uchiha tenía pinta de pocos amigos, y una seriedad en su rostro que parecía estar adherida allí de por vida. Traía un saco negro y largo abrigado, un pantalón de vestir y unos zapatos oscuros. Su piel nívea contrastaba del color negro de su vestimenta, como si fuese una especie de vampiro. ¿Acaso era Dark o algo así?

_ ¿Naruto qué?

_ ¿Eh? – se despaviló.

_ ¿Qué no tienes apellido?

Naruto terminó de caer en la realidad.

_ Uzumaki – farfulló, y sonrió sin proponérselo.

Sasuke alzó una ceja. La luz que irradió ese simple gesto lo deslumbró. El chico rubio de piel trigueña era un encanto. Nada comparado con él. Parecía simpático y alegre. El naranja y el azul marino de su vestimenta combinaban perfectamente. Incluso sus ojos expresivos y profundos le daban la sensación de que podía llegar a perder en ellos si no se controlaba. No había notado que tenía las mangas arremangadas, y que se veía una muñequera negra con tachas a la altura de su mano derecha. ¿Acaso era un rockero drogadicto y sexópata?

_ Sasuke-kun – pronunció una voz femenina con sensualidad a sus espaldas, rodeándole la cintura con ambos brazos - ¿Por qué no me esperaste?

_ Te tardaste mucho, Karin – la miró de soslayo.

La chica sonrió zorrunamente, y luego miró a Naruto.

_ Nunca te había visto aquí, ¿eres nuevo?

_ Al parecer todos se conocen aquí – observó el rubio, con un cierto toque de ironía – Soy Naruto Uzumaki. Ingresé hoy'ttebayo.

_ Soy Karin, mucho gusto – sonrió, con encanto.

Naruto sintió el aroma de su perfume dulce, y esbozó el mismo gesto. La joven pelirroja era casi de la misma estatura que Sakura. Tenía un cuerpo delgado y esbelto, y unos ojos rojos ocultos bajo unos lentes de marco marrón. La chica se acomodó su blusa blanca, y se acercó a Naruto hasta estar cerca de su cuello.

_ Pero que perfume más delicioso usas – le dijo, y este sonrió aún más.

_ Gracias – fue lo único que pudo articular.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. También se había percatado de la esencia varonil y dulce de Naruto cuando lo tuvo cerca. Cosa que lo embelezó, pero ni siquiera hizo el ademán de demostrarlo.

_ Por cierto, él es mi novio, Sasuke Uchiha – agregó, con mucho orgullo.

Naruto se sintió extrañamente dolido por ello.

_ Ya nos habíamos presentado – intentó sonreír con naturalidad.

_ Bueno, vamos a los asientos – interrumpió Sasuke, tomando a Karin del brazo.

Naruto los observó irse, olvidado por un instante por qué se había chocado contra aquel joven. Entonces vio un asiento libre y limpio, y lo recordó. Con agilidad, lo agarró y se lo ofreció a Sakura. Minutos después, el profesor ingresó al aula. Naruto lo vio, con pánico y hasta horror. ¡¿Qué clase de profesor era ese?!

_ ¡Buenos días! – saludó el hombre de cabello blanco y alborotado – Por lo visto hoy tenemos un sorpresivo nuevo ingresante – todos miraron a Naruto - ¿Quieres venir aquí al frente y presentarte?

Naruto hizo un mohín.

_ Por supuesto, Jiraiya-sensei – respondió, y se levantó de su asiento.

_ Veo que te han hablado sobre mí – sonrió el hombre corpulento.

_ No se imagina cuánto – musitó para sí, y luego miró a todos en general – Eh... soy Naruto Uzumaki, tengo diecinueve años, vivo con mis padres... estudié varios instrumentos desde pequeño...

_ ¿Con qué especialidad audicionaste? – interrumpió una joven rubia atrás de todo.

_ Ino, por favor – la miró Sakura.

_ Es curiosidad – se defendió, sonriente.

_ Hizo una versión bastante buena de un conocido tema de MJ en el piano – dijo Jiraiya, y Naruto lo miró – Sí, lo escuché.

_ Entonces... ¿también cantas? – quiso saber un chico sentado en la fila del medio.

_ Qué pregunta, Neji, es obvio – le recriminó Lee, dándose la vuelta para verlo.

_ ¿Y qué tal actúas? – exclamó otro chico, al final de la fila.

_ Jamás lo intenté – admitió Naruto – Pero supongo que no será complicado.

El chico rió alto y claro.

_ Buena suerte con eso, amigo – sonrió con altivez.

_ Suficiente, Kiba – intervino Jiraiya – Naruto, vuelve a tu asiento, tenemos mucho que ver hoy – el aludido obedeció y regresó a su silla – Bien, ¿cómo van las improvisaciones?

_ ¿¡Más improvisaciones!? – se quejó Karin.

_ ¡Por haber hablado primero, intuyo que se muere por participar!, ¿verdad? - Karin apretó los labios – Pase al frente.

_ Pe-pe-pero...

_ Pe-pe-pero nada, pase.

Karin refunfuñó y obedeció.

_ Sasuke, Sakura y Kiba, ustedes también – los señaló, y los tres asintieron con desgano – ¡Vamos a mostrarle a nuestro nuevo alumno cómo nos manejamos en esta clase! Lee, ¿qué propones?

_ ¡Discusión!

_ ¡Discusión matrimonial! – optó Ino, y Jiraiya sonrió aún más.

_ ¡Bien bien! ¿Qué más? ¿Ten Ten?

_ Amantes.

_ Interesante, ¿Neji?

_ Em... embarazo fingido – dijo, para luego sonreír con malicia.

_ ¡Excelente propuesta! – rió Jiraiya – Entonces tenemos, una pareja de casados, con una discusión de por medio. Además alguno de los dos tiene una amante... ¡embarazada!

_ ¿Qué diablos es todo esto? – balbuceó Naruto, a Shikamaru.

_ Acostúmbrate – bostezó, cruzándose de brazos.

Las representación estaba a punto de empezar, y al parecer, Naruto tenía mucho que aprender. Y eso solo era el principio.


	2. Chapter 2

La clase había comenzado hacía menos de diez minutos, y Naruto ya sentía que habían pasado horas. Jiraiya les explicaba rápidamente a los actores que estaban en el escenario lo que deberían interpretar. Sakura, Karin, Sasuke y Kiba asintieron mientras les hablaba. Naruto aún no entendía nada. Shikamaru se negaba a explicarle. Decía que era largo, y que de verdad no tenía ganas. Naruto hizo un mohín.

_ Bien, comiencen – exclamó Jiraiya, sentándose en una de las sillas libres de la fila del medio.

_ Amor, tengo excelentes noticias para darte – dijo Sakura, acercándose a Sasuke, mientras le acariciaba los hombros.

_ Habla más bajo, mi mujer está en la casa – gruñó Sasuke, sujetándola de los brazos.

_ Bueno, pues... ¡vamos a tener un bebé!

_ No inventes mujer... ¡pero si nos hemos cuidado siempre!

_ ¿Qué diablos significa esto? – exclamó Karin, entrando en escena. Sasuke y Sakura se sobresaltaron - ¿Oí bien?

_ P-puedo explicarlo – balbuceó Sasuke, temeroso.

_ ¡¿Quién es esta?! – interrumpió Karin.

_ La futura madre de su hijo – Karin apretó los dientes, con furia - ¿Y tú se puede saber quién eres?

_ ¡Su flamante esposa, maldita trepadora!

_ Kiba, haz algo – dijo Jiraiya desde su posición – Te has quedado de piedra, ¿o qué?

_ Quizás está interpretando a una puerta – opinó Neji, y todos rieron.

_ Cállate Hyuuga – señaló Kiba, molesto. Luego miró a sus compañeros en el escenario – Estaba por intervenir, hasta que usted me interrumpió – frunció el ceño, frustrado.

_ Bueno, ya, ya, continúen – dijo Jiraiya, haciendo énfasis.

Sakura miró a Karin, y luego a Sasuke.

_ ¡Nunca me dijiste que estabas casado!

_ Nunca me diste tiempo – se defendió Sasuke - ¡Siempre que intentaba decírtelo me acorralabas en tus redes...! – y le acarició el rostro.

_ ¿Debería tomar eso como un cumplido?

_ Cariño, tómalo como quieras – sonrió con sensualidad.

_ Esperen – exclamó Kiba, y todos lo miraron – Hermano, por favor, no le creas.

_ Pero...

_ ¡Escúchame! – interrumpió, dolido – Ella... ella está fingiendo...

_ ¡Cállate! – soltó Sakura, alejándose de Sasuke.

_ Su embarazo no es real – sonrió Kiba, y Karin la miró, indignada.

Sasuke observó a Sakura, sorprendido.

_ ¿Cómo pudiste... es verdad lo que dijo?

Sakura apretó los labios, y pronto comenzó a llorar.

_ ¡Lo hice porque te amo! – sollozó, cayendo de rodillas hacia él.

Karin chistó la lengua y miró a Sasuke, quien hacía un ademán para consolar a la chica.

_ Ni te atrevas, traidor – dijo lentamente, con ira acumulada – Tú... cómo pudiste hacerme esto...

Sasuke retrocedió, horrorizado. Kiba se interpuso entre ambos.

_ ¡Con violencia no se soluciona nada!

_ ¡Tú quítate! – le espetó Karin.

_ ¡Bien, suficiente demostración! – interrumpió Jiraiya - Bastante bien, chicos. Han mejorado.

Los chicos sonrieron y dejaron de actuar. Naruto los miró con la boca abierta, y sin disimular su asombro. Sasuke Uchiha, quien parecía el conde drácula se había desempeñado de una manera increíble, como si no estuviera actuando en realidad. Todo fue tan fluido y elocuente que no podía creer lo que vio. Sakura se puso de pie, secándose las lágrimas falsas. Karin tomó un sorbo de su botella de agua, y Kiba se bajó del escenario para preguntarle a su sensei cómo podía mejorar. Aunque para Naruto esa intervención estuvo muy bien lograda.

Estaba perdido. Se veía más complicado de lo que se imaginaba.

_ ¿Naruto? – llamó su sensei, y este salió de su fuero interno - ¿Quieres intentarlo?

_ Es muy pronto para él – se escuchó que dijo Kiba, cuando se dirigió de nuevo a su asiento – No le haga pasar vergüenza – sonrió, altanero.

Naruto frunció en ceño. Sasuke se dirigió a su asiento junto con Karin, sin dejar de verlo. Naruto parecía furioso, pero en cambio, sonrió.

_ Tiene razón Jiraiya-sensei – todos lo miraron, sorprendidos - Teme que lo haga mejor que él'ttebayo.

Se escuchó el murmullo divertido de toda la clase, incluyendo el del profesor. Kiba apretó los puños. Sasuke sonrió por la actitud del rubio. No se esperaba esa reacción. Naruto Uzumaki parecía ser un chico sin escrúpulos. Sakura y Shikamaru se miraron. Conocían a Naruto como las palmas de sus manos. Se avecinaban problemas. Kiba era molesto, pero quizás lo mejor era que Naruto lo pusiera en su lugar.

_ Naruto, tranquilízate, ¿si? – le susurró Sakura – Eres novato en esto. ¿Qué tal si haces el ridículo?

_ Sakura tiene razón, idiota, no hagas cosas sin pensar – intervino Shikamaru, para luego chistar la lengua, alzando un poco la vista – Pero qué digo, si tú siempre haces las cosas sin pensar...

Naruto sonrió, desafiante. Se puso de pie y subió al pequeño escenario que había en el aula. Los alumnos miraron al sensei. Este no parecía captar lo que pasaba aún. Naruto lo miró, achinando los ojos.

_ ¿Qué propone? – preguntó entonces, cruzándose de brazos.

Jiraiya salió de sus pensamientos con tanta brusquedad, que asustó al alumno que estaba a su derecha.

_ Una pequeña... improvisación alfabética, ¿quizás? – pronunció, con aire misterioso. Todos lo miraron. Jiraiya esperó emoción por parte de todos, pero nadie emitió sonido - ¿Qué nunca lo hicimos? – saltó, indignado.

_ Eh... claramente, no – dijo Ino, molesta.

_ ¡Entonces hoy mismo lo haremos! – se puso de pie de un salto – Naruto, elije quienes te acompañarán.

_ ¿Los que quiera? – Jiraiya asintió, y Naruto miró la clase – Mmm, Sakura, Lee, TenTen y... Kiba – sonrió con simpleza.

Al aludido no le hizo gracia, pero igualmente subió al escenario junto con todos los nombrados, mientras una atmósfera tensa comenzaba a percibirse. Una vez que estaban juntos, miraron a su sensei. Este los miró, como impaciente.

_ ¿Qué esperan? ¡Empiecen!

Naruto hizo un mohín.

_ ¡Aún no nos dice en qué consiste! – exclamó Sakura, irritada.

Jiraiya chasqueó los dedos.

_ Deben improvisar diálogos, empezando siempre con una letra del abecedario. Por ejemplo, si la primera letra es la A, Lee diría...

_ ¿A-aborrezco las acelgas? – balbuceó, nervioso.

Jiraiya meneó la cabeza con la vista perdida, pero luego asintió. Lee suspiró, aliviado.

_ Y como luego le sigue la B, TenTen diría...

_ Bien te vendría comer algunas, ¡las verduras hacen muy bien a la salud! – exclamó, sonriente.

_ ¿Se entendió el punto? – dijo Jiraiya, y los demás asintieron – Entonces, prepárense. Naruto, tú empiezas. ¡Quien empiece su frase con la letra equivocada, sale del juego! Sasuke, dime una letra.

_ J – soltó, sin pensarlo.

_ ¡Ay, mi amor, siempre tan listo! – le abrazó Karin, y todos, incluyendo Sasuke, la miraron con extrañeza.

_ Co-comiencen – dijo Jiraiya, mirándola. Lee levantó la mano - ¿Y ahora?

_ ¿Podemos quitar alguna letra difícil?

Jiraiya cerró los ojos.

_ Solo la K, sino no tiene chiste – sonrió de manera tétrica – Ahora, si no hay más preguntas... ¡comiencen!

_ Juro que no dejaré que te burles de mi de nuevo'ttebayo – exclamó, mirando a Kiba.

_ Lo lamento, chico, yo hago lo que quiero – se burló, y TenTen se interpuso entre ambos.

_ Mantengan la calma, ¿si?

_ No tiene sentido que interfieras, TenTen, no tiene caso – dijo Sakura, con desgano.

_ Obviamente ninguno cederá, ¿verdad?

_ Pregúntale a él, quien empezó a molestar primero – gruñó Naruto.

_ ¿Quieres dejar de hacerte la victima? Se nota que solo aparentas ser humilde – exclamó Kiba.

_ ¡Resulta que Naruto no está fingiendo! – lo miró Sakura, con rudeza.

_ ¡Oye, era mi turno! – se quejó TenTen.

_ ¡Aah! – gritó Jiraiya, y todos se sobresaltaron – TenTen, ¡quedas fuera! No hay turnos, cualquiera puede intervenir siempre y cuando respeten la letra que sigue. ¡A tu asiento!

La chica refunfuñó y salió de allí. Shikamaru pensó en que Jiraiya nunca dejó eso en claro antes de empezar con la improvisación, pero prefirió no intervenir. Jiraiya hizo señas de que siguieran. Lee balbuceó algo.

_ Sakura-chan tiene razón, Naruto parece una persona bastante auténtica.

_ ¡Tú no te metas, esto es entre él y yo! – dijo Kiba, molesto.

_ Últimamente estás muy fastidioso, Kiba – dijo Sakura.

_ Visto y considerando esto que dijo Sakura-chan, ¿por qué tu bronca hacia mi?

Todos se miraron un momento, ya que ninguno quería seguir, aunque la charla se tornaba cada vez más interesante.

_ ¡Wisky! – exclamó Lee – Deberías tomarlo, y relajarte, viejo.

Los presentes sonrieron. Kiba apretó los dientes.

_ Xilofónes – dijo Naruto, y todos lo miraron. Sasuke sonrió, y los demás contuvieron la risa.

_ ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? – preguntó Sakura.

_ Zopenco, que incoherencias dices – se burló Kiba.

_ A él le había tocando una letra compleja – lo defendió Lee.

_ ¡Búscate una vida, Lee, y deja de meterte! – dijo Kiba nuevamente.

_ ¡Cálmate, no lo molestes a él también! – exclamó Sakura.

Lee se sonrojó.

_ Gracias, Sakura-chan...

Jiraiya sonrió ampliamente.

_ ¡Fuera, Lee! – señaló.

Todos rieron. Lee abandonó la escena, rojo como un tomate.

_ Deberías ver tu cara – soltó Naruto, hacia Kiba – es la de una persona que jamás tendrá amigos si se sigue comportando así.

_ Eso es cierto – sonrió Sakura.

_ ¡Fastidiosos, eso es lo que son ambos!

_ Genial, ¿es todo lo que vas a decir? – dijo Naruto, altanero.

_ He aquí una propuesta para ti, Kiba. ¡Deja de seguir molestando a todo el mundo! – le dijo Sakura.

_ Interesante, ¿tú estás de su lado, Sakura?

_ Juraría que sientes envidia – dijo Naruto – Porque no tienes a nadie que te defienda.

_ Lee mis labios: Conmigo basta.

_ Muchachos, por favor, esto se está tornando pesado – dijo Sakura, comenzando realmente a molestarse.

_ No tengo intención en abandonar este juego – dejó en claro Naruto.

_ ¡Pero qué testarudos son! – se quejó Sakura, y se tapó la boca. Estaba fastidiada y ni siquiera pensó en lo que dijo.

Jiraiya le hizo señas de que saliera, y Naruto sonrió.

_ Observa esto, solo quedamos tú y yo.

_ ¿Piensas que tengo miedo?

_ ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!

_ ¡Resulta que una persona!

_ ¡Suenas altanero, pero no me asustas!

_ ¡¿Tienes caca en el cerebro?! ¡Nunca te hice nada!

_ ¡Ubícate, eres fastidioso!

_ ¿Verdad que sí? No me importa.

_ ¡Wou! ¿No tienes otra cosa que decir?

_ ¡X veces te diría lo mismo, hasta que digas qué te traes conmigo!

_ ¡Y a mi seguirá sin importarme, porque no tengo que darte explicaciones!

_ ¡Zaz, ese fue el sonido de mi puño en tu cara!

_ ¡A ver si te atreves!

_ ¡Bien te vendría, pero no quiere que me expulsen!

_ ¡Cobarde!

_ ¡Discreto, querrás decir!

Kiba tomó aire, rojo de ira. Los presentes se incomodaron.

_ ¡Esto es todo! ¿¡Acaso nunca te equivocarás!?

_ Fui el primero en que pensó que sí, pero no quería quedar en ridículo ante alguien como tú!

_ Grandes palabras, para alguien tan pequeño.

_ Ha sido divertido, pero ya me estoy cansando – admitió el rubio.

_ ¿Intentas decir que te rindes?

_ ¡Jamás en la vida!

_ ¡Límpiate el trasero, sucio!

_ ¡Me paso tus insultos por ahí mismo, por eso quedó así!

_ ¿!No me digas!?

_ ¡Obviamente sí lo digo!

_ ¡Puerco!

_ ¡Quirquincho!

_ ¡Rarito!

_ ¡Sínico!

_ ¡Sínico es con C, burro!

_ ¡Aaaah! – volvió a gritar Jiraiya, y asustando nuevamente a todos, que estaban demasiado atentos con la disputa - ¡Buena jugada Naruto!

_ Perdiste – sonrió Naruto, a Kiba.

Los presentes aplaudieron, y Kiba no hizo más que volver a su asiento, sacando humo de la cabeza. Sasuke sonrió aún más. Sakura abrazó a Naruto, orgullosa. Jiraiya asintió, como ido. El chico había resultado ser bastante bueno. Solo faltaba pulirlo.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Capítulo 3, listo!**

**Les recuerdo que vengo de Amor Yaoi, bajo el nick de NACHUS. Este fic también está publicado allá. Lo digo por las dudas que piensen que es plagio de… mi misma (?) xD**

**En fin, ¡espero que les guste!**

**NAshe.**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_ ¡Esto no es justo! – exclamó Kiba, molesto - ¡Fue su error! ¡Dijo mal una palabra!

_ La intención estuvo explícita – sonrió Jiraiya, casi con diversión, cosa que desesperó a Kiba – A sus asientos, que la clase continúa.

Naruto se giró hacia Kiba, y le pareció ver que le salía humo de la cabeza, de lo furioso y atónito que estaba. No sabía si reír o simplemente quedar inexpresivo. Era complicado cuando un par de sus compañeros le susurraban felicitaciones por la pequeña trampa que le tendió. Naruto no se sintió la gran cosa por ello. Simplemente quería dejar en claro desde el primer día, que no era alguien de quien podrían burlarse o molestar. Ya le había pasado en la secundaria, y no le pareció agradable.

De todas maneras, haber pasado por ese maltrato le enseñó a ser fuerte. Sus padres le recriminaron siempre el que sea tan mandado, y que jamás piense en lo que va a hacer. Naruto era un imán para los problemas. Pero no le gustaba huir. Nunca fue su estilo. Y gracias a ello tuvo que enfrentarse muchas veces a sus compañeros, saliendo perdiendo en todas las ocasiones. Sin embargo las cosas habían cambiando en sus primeros años de preparatoria. Creció mucho a nivel físico y mental. Su contextura era cada vez más esbelta y formada, y ni siquiera era de los que cuidaban la figura. Su transformación fue favorable. Se hizo quizás un poco más reservado, pero siempre defendiendo sus ideales.

Entrar en esa prestigiosa universidad fue un gran paso. Convivir en las clases con alumnos que quizás se creían demasiado por poseer algo de talento, más todavía. En esos momentos era cuando se alegraba de tener a sus amigos cerca.

_ Corriste con suerte – masculló Sakura, golpeándole suavemente el brazo. Aunque su fuerza no parecía la de una mujer normal.

_ No te enfades, Sakura-chan, no tuve opción'ttebayo – hizo un mohín.

_ Fue arriesgado – intervino Shikamaru, con desgano – Aunque concuerdo con Naruto... por esta vez - Sakura abrió la boca, asombrada e indignada – Vamos, Sakura. Kiba se lo merecía.

La chica miró al aludido, que estaba sentado en su silla, mirando fijamente la pizarra. Ya no parecía molesto. Sino más bien, abrumado.

_ Bueno, si, quizás – dijo al fin, suspirando. Luego vagó la mirada por el aula, y vio que Sasuke Uchiha miraba cada tanto a Naruto – Oye...

_ Dime – se sobresaltó el rubio, quien estaba concentrado en las hojas rayadas que le había prestado Shikamaru para sus anotaciones.

_ Sasuke-kun te estaba mirando – sonrió, de una manera misteriosa.

Naruto entornó la mirada, y se dio media vuelta, con disimulo. En efecto, Sasuke lo estaba mirando. Pero al ver que se percató de eso, desvió la vista. Naruto apretó los labios.

_ ¿Qué se traerá? – musitó, y Sakura bufó.

_ Nada, créeme. Sasuke-kun es el más tranquilo de aquí.

_ No te diré "¿De verdad?" porque lo veo y te juro que lo creo – esbozó una sonrisa - ¿Y qué me dices de la novia?

_ No hemos cruzado muchas palabras – admitió, acariciándose el cabello – Pero es un poco más extrovertida que él.

_ Y hasta se inclinó para sentir mi perfume'ttebayo – recordó, algo ruborizado - ¿Y cómo es... que los conoces tanto?

Ahora fue el turno de Sakura para ruborizarse.

_ ¡Te he dicho que no suelo cruzar palabras con ella! – exclamó, acalorada.

_ Me refiero más específicamente a "Sasuke-kun" – enfatizó, y Sakura le golpeó nuevamente.

_ Bueno, me ha gustado... desde hace unos años – soltó al fin, acomodándose en la silla, nerviosa. Naruto dejó de mirar a Sasuke, y se puso frente a ella, con cara de interés – Tuvimos clases Audiovisuales juntos, antes de ingresar aquí y... es amable. Aunque algo serio y asocial.

_ No parece ser muy expresivo que digamos tampoco – observó, cuando vio de soslayo que Karin le tomaba la mano, y este hacía un mohín – A veces me da la sensación de que no la... – Sakura lo miró fijo - ¿Qué?

_ ¿Qué "a veces te da la sensación"? Naruto, ¡no hace ni dos horas que lo conoces!

_ ¡Solo fue un decir'ttebayo! – sonrió.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo enojo.

_ Si no te conociera lo suficiente, diría que te está comenzando a importar.

Naruto se quedó con aquel pensamiento toda la siguiente hora que Jiraiya se la pasó hablando sobre las nuevas técnicas de actuación que verían de allí en más. Era cierto. Tan poco tiempo, y ya sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida. Era extraño, aquel sentimiento que despertaba en él. Extraño, y ridículo a la vez. Siendo que todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido.

Pasada la clase, Naruto se fue con sus amigos hacia la sala magna, donde solían reunirse grandes grupos de personas para conferencias o clases abiertas. Todavía tenía que ponerse al día con su cronograma. La siguiente clase era Historia del Arte. Shikamaru y Sakura habían pasado con éxito el primer nivel de esa materia, puesto que no les correspondía cursarla con Naruto. Este se sintió algo solo. Por suerte era la última materia de ese día. Cuando ya estuvo listo, se dirigió a la siguiente aula, que estaba en el segundo piso. Cuando ingresó, una mujer ya estaba de pie cerca de la pizarra. Supuso que era su sensei. Caminó hacia ella con paso decidido. Al parecer, aún no llegaban todos los alumnos, porque la clase no estaba iniciada en ese momento.

_ Vengo de oyente por esta vez – sonrió – Soy Naruto Uzumaki.

_ Eres uno de los nuevos ingresantes – afirmó la mujer – Soy Kurenai. Toma asiento, empezaré en cinco minutos.

Naruto asintió y buscó lugar entre las mesas y sillas del lugar. Cuando divisó una, se sentó, e inmediatamente vio con sorpresa, que Sasuke Uchiha ingresaba al lugar. Quiso gritarle para anunciarle que había un lugar vacío a su lado, pero se contuvo. Sasuke miraba el aula con su seriedad de siempre. Naruto pensó que si lo veía, lo reconocería. Pero qué posibilidades había de que fuera a sentarse con él. Sus ánimos no eran precisamente los mejores. Aunque escuchar de Sakura que no era tan frío como lo pintaban, le hacía pensar en que podrían llegar a ser amigos. O algo más...

_ ¿Naruto? – escuchó decir, de una voz grave y sensual.

Este sonrió, nervioso, y sin saber por qué. Era Sasuke, con mil demonios...

_ En persona – le salió decir, luego de bajar la cabeza, cual sujeto que pescan en una situación embarazosa.

_ ¿Te molesta si...? – señaló el lugar libre.

Naruto negó con la cabeza mecánicamente. Sasuke se sentó y dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa. No hablaron durante varios segundos. Naruto por primera vez en su vida sintió que se había quedado sin palabras. Un nudo molesto en la garganta, y el corazón bombeando sangre a más no poder. Pero lo que no sabía, era que Sasuke estaba incluso peor que él.

Sus manos sudaban, y se molestó por ello. ¿Por un chico? ¿Estaba así por un chico? Ni siquiera lo conocía. Aquel rubio parecía sacado de una agencia de modelaje masculino. Aunque su apariencia y estilo marcaban una fuerte presencia, rebeldía, y despreocupación. Hasta toques de seriedad y misterio marcaban los dos orbes azules que llevaba. No podía evitar pensar en esas cosas. Naruto era sin lugar a dudas un chico que brillaba con luz propia. Que le daba curiosidad, y le causaba cierta tranquilidad, a pesar de que ya se había dado cuenta que era muy escandaloso. Sin pelos en la lengua. Todo eso sacó en deducción con solo unas horas de compartir la misma clase. ¿Tanta atención le había prestado?

_ ¿Habías cursado esta materia antes? – le escuchó decir, y se volteó para mirarlo, con sus ojos tan oscuros como la noche.

_ No – dijo, secamente.

Naruto frunció el ceño. No tenía por qué ser tan amargado. ¿Sino para qué se sentó junto a él?

_ Solo intentaba charlar'ttebayo. Lo siento – masculló, cruzándose de brazos, y enfocó la vista al frente.

Sasuke se le quedó viendo. Pronto Kurenai-sensei comenzó con su clase. Los aspectos de la materia iban siendo expuestos, mientras todos oían con atención. Naruto anotó los nombres de los libros que debía leer, con medio cuerpo recostado sobre la mesa. No era por aburrimiento, sino que ya estaba acostumbrado. Sasuke, en cambio, permanecía sentado en posición de noventa grados en su silla, escribiendo con rapidez y prolijidad sobre su hoja. Naruto sonrió un poco, cuando lo vio de soslayo. Sasuke lo vio.

_ ¿Te causo gracia, dobe? – espetó, sin mirarlo.

Naruto se irguió al instante, asombrado y hasta alterado.

_ ¿Cómo me llamaste?

_ Te hice una pregunta – musitó ahora, sin dejar de escribir y eludiendo su enojo.

_ ¿Qué ahora tengo que darte explicaciones por cada cosa que haga? - Sasuke lo miró - ¿Y cómo sabes que sonreí? ¿Me estabas viendo? ¿No deberías prestarle atención a la sensei? - Sasuke le mostró sus apuntes. No le había perdido el hilo a Kurenai en ningún momento. Naruto chistó la lengua. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado – Aún no respondes todas mis preguntas.

_ Tú nunca respondiste la mía.

Naruto apretó su lápiz, hasta que sin quererlo, lo rompió. Abrió grande los ojos, y luego dejó los dos pedazos de lápiz en su mesa, bufando quedamente. Sasuke le ofreció uno, pero Naruto lo rechazó. Sasuke volvió a sonreír.

_ Me causó gracia tu postura, ¿de acuerdo? – admitió al fin, agarrando la mitad de su lápiz, y escribiendo el nombre de otro libro en su hoja - Pareces una persona que nunca se relaja y... eso es frustrante'ttebayo.

_ Sí, puede ser – dijo, anotando lo mismo que él en su propia carpeta.

Naruto lo miró, ya sin enojo.

_ Ahora dime tú.

Sasuke terminó de escribir, y volvió sus ojos hacia los otros profundos azules.

_ Sé que sonreíste porque te estaba viendo. Y te estaba viendo porque me causó gracia tu postura. Pareces una persona muy relajada, y eso me exaspera un poco.

Naruto no pudo evitar esbozar una radiante sonrisa. Sasuke desvió la vista. Aquel simple gesto hizo que tuviera que contener un sonrojo. Kurenai explicó de qué trataría la cursada, y Naruto pensó que esa materia sonaba más interesante de lo que se imaginaba. No solo porque ahora estaba acompañado, sino porque la Historia del Arte siempre fue algo que le gustó. Acomodándose en su asiento, suspiró.

_ ¿Y tu novia ya... aprobó esta materia? – dijo en voz queda, pero mirando al frente.

Sasuke golpeó suavemente la punta de su lápiz sobre la mesa.

_ Así es.

Naruto supo en su tono de voz que no quería tocar ese tema. No sabía por qué, pero Sasuke no se veía feliz cuando la nombraban. Algo andaba mal. Pero tampoco quiso preguntarle. No había confianza, ni nada que pudiese autorizarlo a saber de algo como eso. O al menos eso creía. Sasuke vio que no insistió en querer saber más, y bajó la vista seria, hacia la mesa.

Terminada la explicación de Kurenai, que duró más de lo que se esperaban, salieron temprano. Naruto y Sasuke abandonaron el aula mientras hablaban del lugar en donde debían conseguir los libros de historia. Además se dijeron muy a las apuradas las materias que tenía cada uno. Doblaron la esquina, y siguieron caminando. Naruto estaba más perdido que un turco en la neblina. El lugar era enorme, y era se perdía de manera muy fácil. Sasuke sonrió divertido. Naruto se molestó ante ello, pero no dijo nada. Por alguna razón no le irritaba en serio que su compañero lo tratara así. Parecía que no lo hacía de mala manera. Era lo que sentía cuando estaba con él.

_ Hay un par de librerías en Planta Baja – explicó Sasuke, mientras caminaban por el pasillo – También está el comedor y un espacio de servicios gráficos.

_ Te sabes este lugar como la palma de tu mano, eh – sonrió Naruto, mirando para todos lados.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

_ Puedo mostrarte el resto si quieres - Naruto se detuvo en seco. Sasuke se le quedó viendo, con cierto asombro – Estás rojo – dijo como si nada.

Naruto se puso el doble de rojo, y desvió la vista.

_ No lo controlo'ttebayo – dijo, y tomó aire – Mis amigos se ocuparán de eso, no te preocupes – se le ocurrió contestar, pero su "yo interno" le dio una bofetada. Sasuke pareció apenado por ello. O quizás se lo imaginó – Pero – añadió, llamando la atención de este – Quizás podamos estudiar juntos en las materias que nos toquen. ¡Como esta'ttebayo!

Sasuke sonrió. Y descubrió que ese día había sonreído más de lo acostumbrado. Ese chico era una mala influencia...

_ Claro – asintió, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos – Ya me voy. Nos vemos mañana.

_ ¿Mañana? – repitió, y Sasuke resopló.

_ Tenemos Clase de instrumentación.

_ ¡Ah, sisi! – exclamó, sonriendo ampliamente – Aunque luego me toca Introducción al Guión – recordó y Sasuke se acercó más a él.

_ Esa materia no es tan compleja. Por lo menos no lo fue para mi – dijo, con seriedad – Si te gusta escribir y leer, te irá bien.

_ ¿Algún consejo útil que puedas darme? – dijo, acercándose incluso más que él.

Sasuke sintió que el aire se le iba de los pulmones. Pero se tranquilizó rápidamente.

_ Irui es el sensei que da esa clase. Siéntate al frente de todo en las teóricas y toma todos los apuntes que puedas. Suele sacar preguntas del examen más de las teóricas que de los apuntes.

_ Ya veo – soltó, sorprendido – Gracias'ttebayo – dijo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

_ No hay de que – correspondió, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima.

_ ¡Naruto! – se escuchó por el pasillo, haciendo que ambos chicos se despabilaran bruscamente.

_ Sakura-chan – dijo, viendo como esta se acercaba corriendo hacia él.

_ Terminamos nuestra clase. ¿Nos vamos? – exclamó, para luego mirar a Sasuke, con algo de nerviosismo, y lo señaló – ¿Ustedes cursaron...?

_ Sí – contestó el Uchiha, antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

_ Oh – pronunció, y Naruto no supo cómo ponerse. Sakura se dio cuenta que estaban parados en medio del pasillo, y los agarró a ambos del brazo para retomar la caminata – Abajo está esperándonos Shikamaru. ¿Y qué tal su clase, chicos? Saben que puedo prestarles mis apuntes si lo quieren.

_ ¿De verdad? – la miró Sasuke, sorprendido, sin oponerse a que la llevara casi a rastas hacia la planta baja.

_ ¡Claro que sí! – sonrió – Los amigos de Naruto también son mis amigos.

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron.

_ Sakura-chan, acabámos de conocernos'ttebayo.

_ Lo sé, pero eres la primera persona que logra entablar una larga conversación con Sasuke-kun – explicó, con un cierto tonillo travieso.

Sasuke hizo todo lo posible por no ruborizarse. Y lo que no pudo contener, lo disimuló, desviando la cabeza hacia el costado. En cambio la sangre de Naruto parecía estar completamente depositada en su rostro. Sasuke no negó nada. Sabía que la chica de cabello rosa tenía razón. Con la única que hablaba fluidamente era con Karin. Naruto parecía romper con todas sus estructuras. Pero por mucho que le sorprendiera, no le molestaba. Quería ver hasta qué punto podían seguir así las cosas.

Al llegar a la planta baja, vieron que Shikamaru los esperaba. Sasuke hizo un ademán para irse, pero vio que Sakura le hablaba a Naruto de las clases de canto que tenían dentro de dos días. El rubio parecía emocionado.

_ ¿Tú también la cursas? – le preguntó de repente, Naruto.

_ Yo no canto – farfulló, con firmeza.

_ Todos cantamos – le corrigió Sakura, y sonrió – O al menos debemos saber algo del tema. Es excluyente.

_ Entonces sí la cursas... pero no te gusta'ttebayo – le miró, divertido.

_ Algo así – admitió, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

_ Oigan, ¿ya nos vamos? Tengo hambre – se quejó Shikamaru, cerca de la puerta de salida.

_ Nos vemos después, Sasuke – dijo Naruto, y junto a Sakura se fueron hacia la salida.

Sasuke se le quedó viendo, mientras se iba. Acaba de cavarse su propia tumba con ese chico nuevo.

"Naruto Uzumaki, eh..."


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, como en Amor Yaoi este fic ya va por el capítulo 9, subiré los que faltan aquí de un tirón, porque soy re heavy y re jodida (?) xD**

**Espero que les guste, y desde ya gracias por leerme.**

**NAshe**

x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

El siguiente día en Konoha Geijutsu fue menos tormentoso que el primero. Naruto era guiado por todas partes del brazo de Sakura, quien creía que si lo dejaba solo, se perdería. Y no era una idea alocada. El lugar era enorme, y Naruto necesitaba acostumbrarse. Justo ese día tenía la clase de instrumentación, cosa que le sonaba muy interesante. Al llegar al aula junto con Sakura y Shikamaru, quedó embelesado y maravillado. La habitación era amplia, llena de ventanas gigantes sin cortinas. Instrumentos de todas las formas y tamaños. El paraíso. Los ojos de Naruto brillaban de emoción. Era como si al entrar al lugar lo hubiesen iluminado miles de artefactos, porque todos lo estaban mirando extraño. Sakura sonrió, divertida.

_ Deberías ver tu cara.

Naruto salió de su ensoñación, cuando se percató que estaba quieto en medio de la sala, admirando todo con sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par. Sakura se fue con un grupo de amigas, que sacaban unos violines de sus estuches. Shikamaru había ido directo hacia una batería completa, mientras los demás afinaban sus instrumentos. Naruto se acomodó la correa de la guitarra que colgaba en su hombro, y caminó por el aula. Kiba estaba tocando un tambor pequeño con mucho ritmo junto a otros chicos. A su lado estaba una chica de cabello azul, mirándolo. Cuando Naruto se aproximó para escuchar mejor, la chica se dio la vuelta hacia él, y se ruborizó.

_ Oh, lo siento. ¿Te asusté? – exclamó, Naruto.

_ No, para nada – dijo quedamente la chica.

_ ¿Eres amiga de Kiba?

La chica miró fijamente a Naruto por unos segundos, y luego desvió la mirada, como avergonzada.

_ Así es - Naruto frunció el ceño - ¿Lo conoces?

_ Tuvimos una pequeña escaramuza en clase de Actuación'ttebayo – se encogió de hombros – Por cierto, soy Naruto Uzumaki – sonrió.

_ Hinata Hyüga – esbozó el mismo gesto, apenada.

_ ¡Naruto! – se escuchó nombrar. Era Sakura, quien movía su brazo de un lado a otro, llamándolo.

_ Nos vemos después – dijo el rubio, y la chica asintió, sin que la sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro.

Naruto corrió hacia donde estaba su amiga, y vio como sacaba un violín del estuche, con mucho cuidado.

_ El sensei ya va a venir, ¿trajiste tu guitarra? – preguntó Sakura.

_ ¿Qué crees que tengo en la espalda?

_ No te hablaba a ti, idiota – hizo un mohín, y Naruto vio que le hablaba a la persona que estaba atrás suyo.

Ino Yamanaka resopló.

_ Si, mamá – exclamó, con sorna. Sakura hizo un mohín, pero de todas maneras sonrió – Hola – saludó de repente, hacia Naruto – Soy Ino. Tú debes ser Naruto. Sakura me ha hablado de ti – añadió, en tono meloso.

_ El mismo que viste y calza'ttebayo – y se quitó el instrumento de la espalda - ¿Cómo es tu guitarra?

_ Es una acústica, nada especial – se encogió de hombros, viendo como Naruto sacaba de la funda la suya – ¡Tienes una Les Paul! – exclamó, encantada – Amo esas guitarras.

_ Yo no le veo lo especial – dijo una voz, como de ultratumba.

Naruto, Sakura e Ino se voltearon. Era Sasuke. Naruto sonrió de alegría al verlo, sin saber por qué. El joven de piel nívea tenía una camisa blanca y un pantalón de vestir negro, con las manos en sus bolsillos.

_ Supongo que tú debes tener una mejor – le miró Naruto, desafiante. Pero Sasuke no hizo más que un mohín.

_ Toco la flauta traversa – dijo sin mucha emoción.

_ Y el Bajo – añadió Ino, sonriendo con sensualidad hacia el Uchiha.

Naruto chistó la lengua.

_ Entonces por qué vienes a criticar – se cruzó de brazos.

_ No me gustan las guitarras eléctricas.

_ Pues que pena'ttebayo – sonrió, y se colgó la correa de la guitarra al cuerpo, para buscar el cable y enchufarla.

_ ¡Sasuke-kun! – exclamó una voz a sus espaldas, y Sasuke sintió todo el peso de Karin sobre sus hombros – Te traje tu Bajo, lo olvidaste.

_ No pensaba traerlo – la miró.

_ Lo necesitarás, créeme – le besó la mejilla, y le dejó el instrumento a su cargo.

Sasuke hizo un mohín, y miró a Naruto. Este no supo muy bien qué cara poner, puesto que desvió la vista, nervioso. Su cabeza no pudo maquinar demasiado ya que el sensei había entrado al aula rápidamente. Naruto y los demás se aproximaron para escucharlo mejor. Las indicaciones fueron específicas. Cada uno debía mostrar su habilidad con el instrumento que trajo, al menos por quince segundos. Luego se armarían diferentes grupos, de tres, cuatro y cinco personas para ensayos y demás.

Los solos de cada alumno fueron sencillos pero impecables. Karin tocó en el piano, una melodía clásica. Naruto jamás se imaginó que esa chica pudiese tocar así. Lo hacía bastante bien, tenía un estilo propio, y provocaba muchas sensaciones interesantes, que no tenían mucho que ver con su estilo. Sakura tocó su violín con una delicadeza que Naruto sonrió, cerrando los ojos. Fueron pocos los segundos en que escuchó el dulce sonido, pero con eso le bastó. Shikamaru hizo un pequeño solo con la batería, como si no se tratara de la gran cosa. Sasuke deleitó a la clase con su flauta traversa, tan dulce, que Naruto no creyó que era él quien la tocaba.

_ Uchiha, ¿verdad? – anotó el sensei, Kato, un anciano con una apariencia y carácter sumiso – Aquí figura que toca dos instrumentos - y se acomodó sus lentes de lectura - ¿Cuál es el otro?

_ Bajo – contestó, cortes.

_ ¿Puedo oírlo? – dijo el sensei, aunque más que una pregunta, sonó a una orden.

Sasuke buscó el Bajo que le trajo Karin, lo sacó de su funda, lo enchufó, se fijo si estaba afinado, y comenzó a tocar varias notas al azar. Luego hizo slapping de una manera sensual que provocó que varias se ruborizaran. Naruto no estaba lejos de estarlo, pero trató de mantener la compostura. Sasuke era mucho más interesante tocando el Bajo que con la flauta. Aunque consideraba que cada instrumento realzaba aspectos de su personalidad. Kato asintió lentamente con la cabeza, convencido.

_ Bien – fue lo único que dijo.

Sasuke hizo un mohín. Varios se miraron entre sí. Naruto le chistó a Sakura.

_ ¿Qué ocurre con este tipo? Sasuke estuvo genial'ttebayo.

_ Kato-sensei tiene fama de ser algo...

_ ... ¿inexpresivo? – terminó el rubio, adoptando un gesto de frustración.

_ ¿Uzumaki?

_ ¡P-presente'ttebayo! – balbuceó, siendo tomado por sorpresa.

_ También figura con dos instrumentos – lo miró – Guitarra – luego ojeó su hoja – Y el piano.

_ Así es.

Kato se quitó los lentes.

_ Escuché muchas guitarras hoy, estoy cansado – se masajeó la frente con tranquilidad – Más a su izquierda hay un teclado, ¿podría tocar algo?

_ C-claro, Kato-sensei – volvió a balbucear, poniéndose de pie, y caminando casi como un robot hacia el instrumento.

Sasuke lo vio irse, y esbozó una sonrisa. Los demás murmuraron cosas sin sentido, mientras Naruto se acomodaba para tocar. Sus dedos se desplazaron sobre las teclas, tocando Ordinary people. El sonido del piano fue lo único que se comenzó a escuchar en pocos segundos. Varios chicos tararearon bajo la letra de la canción, a medida que esta sonaba. Sasuke no pudo evitar que sus ojos quedaran fijos en Naruto. La armonía era tranquila, suave y llevadera. Sintió mucha paz, algo que nadie jamás había logrado que sintiera con solo tocar un instrumento. Naruto estaba tan concentrado, que no notó la manera en que los ojos de Sasuke lo admiraban profundamente.

_ Bien – se le escuchó decir a Kato, antes de que Naruto pudiese terminar – Harías buen equipo con Uchiha.

_ ¿Disculpe? – se atrevió a decir el rubio, confuso.

_ Tú, Uchiha y Nara – señaló, pensándolo mejor.

Sasuke salió de su ensoñación, cayendo bruscamente a la realidad. Shikamaru alzó una ceja, y los miró a ambos.

_ Problemático – suspiró.

Naruto se puso de pie, y buscó con la mirada a Sasuke, quien se preguntaba si era obra del Destino el tener que compartir tantas cosas con él. Aunque tenía que admitir que no le desagradaba la idea de conocerlo mejor. Parecía un chico interesante, y fácil de molestar. Eso le divertía, teniendo en cuenta que a veces la situación se invertía, y eso ya no le parecía tan divertido.

_ Entonces, Nara, Uchiha y Uzumaki, serán el primer grupo que se conforme – anotó Kato, lentamente. Naruto quiso replicar, pero no creyó que fuese buena idea. El sensei parecía tener poca paciencia, detrás de esa sumisa postura – Haruno, Yamanaka y Rock Lee – lo miró - ¿Rock?

_ Así es, sensei – sonrió el nombrado, con un tic en el ojo.

_ Bien, serán el siguiente grupo – Sakura suspiró, molesta – Hyüga Hinata y Hyüga Neji, Inuzuka y Aburame, siguiente grupo. Ten Ten y Karin, el que sigue – siguió anotando, y todos se miraron sin comprender.

Los grupos eran de los más extraños. Kato siguió nombrado grupos, mientras Naruto caminaba hacia Shikamaru, quien estaba cruzado de brazos, con cara de pocos amigos. Una vez que el sensei terminó de nombrar los grupos, le entregó un pilón de hojas a un alumno, que se la fue pasando a cada uno de sus demás compañeros.

_ Para la próxima clase, quiero que cada equipo haga el cover de la canción que les tocó en la lista.

Naruto guardó rápidamente su guitarra, y ojeó la lista con rapidez, esperando que sea una buena. Alzó una ceja, y miró ahora sí a Kato, con mal gesto.

_ ¿Qué clase de canciones son estas?

Kato lo miró fijamente.

_ ¿Algún problema, Uzumaki? - Naruto se mordió la lengua, y negó con la cabeza – Bien, pueden retirarse.

Naruto soltó un resoplo, y Sasuke supo el por qué. Les había tocado una canción de Britney Spears. Luego se acercó a él, a paso lento, pero decidido. Naruto lo miró cuando estuvo cerca.

_ Espero que no te moleste – dijo Naruto, cuando Sasuke se sentó a su lado.

_ No me molesta estar en tu equipo, dobe – dijo con seriedad, y Naruto entornó los ojos, con molestia.

_ En realidad me refería a que toques el Bajo y no tu amada flauta traversa, no al hecho de estar en mi equipo'ttebayo – y esbozó una falsa sonrisa – Y deja de insultarme, Sasuke-teme.

El aludido abrió grande los ojos, y lo fulminó con la mirada. Shikamaru notó al ambiente tenso, se levantó de su silla y posó las manos en los hombros de cada uno.

_ En vez de discutir, ¿qué tal si piensan cómo darle originalidad a la canción que nos tocó?

_ Ps, ahora no puedo – exclamó Naruto, poniéndose de pie súbitamente – Tengo clases de Introducción al guión dentro de una hora'ttebayo.

_ Lo dices como si de verdad no tuvieras tiempo – le recriminó el Uchiha, y Naruto se encogió de hombros.

_ A decir verdad yo tengo clases de Técinas audiovisuales en... diez minutos – suspiró Shikamaru – Será mejor que me vaya ahora para conseguir un buen lugar – les dijo, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos.

Sasuke recordó que ese día no tenía más nada que cursar, puesto que pensó muy seriamente en irse también. Pero la idea de quedarse con Naruto, hasta que entrara a su clase... era tentadora.

_ ¡Naruto, tengo que irme ahora! – intervino Sakura, acercándose a ellos – Tengo clases de ballet, y no quiero perder el tren. Así que, buena suerte – sonrió.

_ Gracias, la necesitaré – y se acarició el cabello con una mano – Por cierto, ¿qué artista les tocó?

Sakura hizo un mohín.

_ Selena Gómez.

Naruto quiso reír, aunque de verdad sintió pena por ella.

_ ¿De qué nos toma el sensei, de tontos? ¿Por qué tanta comercialidad? – se quejó ahora el rubio.

Sakura rió un poco.

_ Se supone que tenemos que hacer nuestra versión, Naruto. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con la canción de... – y lo miró fijo.

_ Circus, de Britney Spears – pronunció con desdén.

Shikamaru y Sasuke sintieron lo mismo, y Sakura lo notó, divertida.

_ Da lo mejor de ti, estoy segura que se les ocurrirá una excelente versión – sonrió de nuevo, y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Me voy, cuídate.

Sasuke la miró con mal gesto, como sintiendo desde lo más profundo de su ser, unos celos extraños. Naruto sin embargo le sonrió a la chica con dulzura. Sakura sabía que Sasuke la había mirado cuando lo hizo, pero no buscaba llamó su atención, sino otra cosa. Sakura iba a despedirse de Shikamaru, cuando este negó con la cabeza.

_ Te acompaño a la puerta, yo también me voy.

_ Está bien, ¡nos vemos! – saludó con la mano, y miró también a Sasuke.

Naruto suspiró, se llevó la correa de su guitarra al hombro y la mochila del otro. Sasuke lo miró sin percatarse que lo había hecho de una manera un poco extraña. Naruto no pudo despegar sus ojos de los suyos, en cuanto comprendió de alguna manera, que Sasuke quería decir algo. Lo conocía poco, pero sus reacciones eran evidentes. Parecía que constantemente hacía un esfuerzo por decir algo, pero nunca lo hacía.

_ ¿Ocurre algo? – le sonrió Naruto. Sasuke agrandó un poco los ojos, y negó con la cabeza - ¿Tú también ya tienes que irte?

_ Ya no tengo más clases hoy – Naruto asintió lentamente, claramente apenado. Sasuke desvió la mirada, enseriándola – ¿Por qué?

Naruto frunció el ceño, y se acercó más a él. Era inevitable hacerlo, Sasuke le producía una atracción inexplicable.

_ ¿Quieres... quedarte conmigo? – soltó, sin pensarlo demasiado, provocando que Sasuke apretara los labios, aún sin mirarlo.

Ese chico era muy directo. Y no supo bien el por qué, pero que estuviese tan cerca lo ponía nervioso. Se atrevió a mirarlo, y sus ojos percibieron la profundidad de los otros, quienes parecían rogarle que se quedara. Y él iba a ceder, no podía ni quería decir que no. Necesitaba saber por qué ese chico lo ponía así. Justo cuando iba a responderle, Karin se aproximó a ellos, embriagando el aire con su dulce perfume.

_ ¿Nos vamos? – dijo la chica, abrazando a su novio por detrás.

Naruto maldijo mentalmente, y sintió que el rostro se le rompía el mil pedazos.

_ Lo siento, mejor nos vemos mañana'ttebayo – dijo, mirando a Sasuke con falsa tranquilidad, y se despidió de ellos con una pequeña reverencia, hasta que empezó a alejarse.

Sasuke creyó que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho de tanto fuerte y rápido que latía. No quería dejarlo ir. Karin notó el nerviosismo en él, y lo miró.

_ ¿Sasuke?

_ Lo siento, Karin – farfulló - Quedé en hacerle compañía. Ya sabes, no conoce mucho el lugar y no está acostumbrado al ritmo de aquí.

La chica lo miró con desconfianza, algo que Sasuke detestaba.

_ Entiendo – dijo vagamente, mordiéndose el labio, algo molesta – Prefieres quedarte con él...

Sasuke la miró ahora con enojo.

_ Siempre salimos juntos, ¿cuál es el problema que quiera quedarme esta vez? Sabes que me enferma que me celes con cualquier cosa.

Karin suavizó la mirada al instante.

_ Está bien, ¡quédate! – exclamó, y le dedicó una gran sonrisa – Nos vemos más tarde entonces – y le besó fugazmente los labios.

Sasuke iba a replicarle eso, pero Karin ya se había marchado corriendo, como una niña a quien habían pillado haciendo una travesura. Sasuke buscó sus cosas y salió del aula, con la esperanza de ver aún a Naruto en los pasillos. Y en efecto, allí estaba, esperando el ascensor. Al verlo, el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, cosa que bajó las defensas del Uchiha, y provocara un ligero tono carmín en sus mejillas.

_ ¿Cambiaste de opinión? – le preguntó Naruto, cuando Sasuke se acercó.

_ Jamás dije que no quería acompañarte – y se puso lo suficientemente cerca, como para que Naruto sintiera que el aire era nulo entre ellos.

_ ¿Entonces? – balbuceó, y escuchó que el ascensor estaba a punto de abrirse.

Sasuke sintió el aroma que emanaba el perfume de Naruto, y tuvo que indicarle rápidamente a su cerebro que dijera algo, para no quedarse embelesado allí mismo por mucho rato.

_ Eres una mala influencia para mi – dijo al fin, sin mirarlo.

Naruto rió un poco, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. No había nadie dentro. Sasuke y Naruto entraron.

_ ¿Jamás te has quedado aquí a... a vagabundear? – inquirió, presionando el botón 0 – Y no sé para qué te lo pregunto, tienes cara de que no te diviertes nunca'ttebayo.

_ No me gusta perder el tiempo – fue lo único que respondió.

Naruto volvió a posar sus orbes azules en los suyos.

_ Bueno, dime por qué accediste a quedarte.

Sasuke permaneció callado unos segundos, que para Naruto fueron eternos.

_ Estoy aburrido – respondió al fin, y Naruto lo miró con incredulidad.

_ Eso déjaselo a Shikamaru, tú eres muy malo mintiendo'ttebayo – sonrió con ganas, acercando su rostro al suyo.

_ Tú eres el que no quiere creerme – le miró los labios, controlando lo más que podía sus nervios – Además, no me conoces lo suficiente como para expresar con tanta seguridad que estoy mintiendo.

Touché.

Naruto se alejó un poco, y Sasuke alzó las cejas, habiendo deseado en su fuero interno que no se alejara.

_ Fue una corazonada'ttebayo. No sé por qué, pero siento que... te conozco desde siempre – y bajó la vista, perdiéndose en sus propias palabras.

El ascensor se abrió cuando llegaron a la planta baja, y ambos se bajaron. Sasuke no supo qué decir. Solo sintió como la frase flotaba en su cabeza lentamente.


	5. Chapter 5

_ Este lugar es un laberinto...

_ Ya es la cuarta vez que lo dices, dobe.

_ ¡Deja de insultarme, maldición!

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado. Le gustaba molestarlo, y no supo bien el por qué. Naruto frunció el ceño, fingiendo sentirse ofendido. Poco a poco empezaba a comprender que sus insultos no eran agresivos, sino todo lo contrario. Caminando por el pasillo que estaba mojado de la humedad que había en el ambiente, Naruto llegó hasta su casillero, donde dejó sus cosas, excepto su guitarra. Si viviese más cerca de la universidad, aprovecharía para ir hasta su casa ir dejarla allí. Ahora debería cargarla todo el día, y eso le fastidiaba un poco. Una vez que acomodó sus cosas, se desenrolló la bufanda que tenía en el cuello, y la guardó en su mochila. Sasuke vio como el rubio proseguía a quitarse el suéter de tela verde oscuro, pasándolo por arriba de sus brazos, subiéndose inconscientemente la playera que tenía por debajo, dejando ver su piel lisa y trigueña. Un calido calor en su estómago hizo que apartara la vista.

_ Pleno invierno y tengo que andar sacándome ropa, ¿puedes creerlo'ttebayo?

Sasuke no dijo nada. Solo se fijó en la playera gris de mangas largas que tenía Naruto, con un estampado de Van Halen en el centro. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Eran tan diferentes. Sin más, abrió su casillero y guardó sus carpetas junto con los auriculares de copa, mientras se cargaba el Bajo en el hombro. Naruto se colocó su chaqueta de cuero, y resopló, cuando escuchó un sonido extraño que provenía de afuera.

_ Diablos, y yo que pensaba ir por mi motocicleta al taller – hizo un mohín, y cerró bruscamente su casillero.

_ Odio la lluvia – dijo Sasuke, pesadamente – No sabía que tienes una. ¿Qué modelo es?

_ Es una Ducati negra, la tengo desde hace dos años – comentó, sin mucha emoción, mientras apoyaba la espalda en los casilleros – Con ella voy a todas partes, es genial'ttebayo. Pero de vez en cuando la mando a reparaciones – Sasuke dejó su saco dentro del casillero, quedando con su suéter negro escote en V, mientras lo escuchaba atentamente. Naruto sonrió - ¿Eres dark?

_ ¿Disculpa?

Naruto se acercó a él, y sujetó el borde del suéter negro con su mano.

_ Siempre vistes de negro – y lo miró. Sasuke se olvidó de lo que iba a decir en ese momento. Era molesta esa sensación que aparecía cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban con los suyos - ¿No tienes calor?

Sasuke hizo un mohín.

_ ¿Cuándo terminarás con el interrogatorio?

_ Cuando respondas a lo que te pregunto'ttebayo – sonrió, y Sasuke inspiró con nerviosismo, llenándose del aroma varonil de otro.

_ No soy dark. Me gusta el negro, es todo. Y no tengo calor.

Naruto bajó la mirada, sin dejar de sonreír. Sasuke cerró su casillero, y ambos comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo alguno.

_ ¿Sabes que el negro es combinable con cualquier color? – dijo el rubio, acomodándose la correa de su guitarra en el hombro.

_ Ilumíname – lo miró de soslayo.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, y se señaló.

_ Chaqueta de cuero negra, y una playera blanca.

_ El blanco es un color neutral, también es combinable con otros – expuso, con parsimonia – Además, las chaquetas de cuero no le quedan bien a cualquiera.

Naruto entornó los ojos.

_ ¿Qué insinúas, Uchiha?

Sasuke lo miró.

_ Tranquilo, dobe – Naruto frunció el ceño. Sasuke suspiró, y desvió la vista, sonrojándose a penas - No es tu caso...

El enojo de Naruto quedó estancado. Llegando también al punto de sonrojarse, fijó la vista al frente, claramente nervioso. Sasuke salía con este tipo de cosas de la nada, agarrándolo con la guardia baja. Aunque sabía que él también tenía esa facultad, y que incluso la manejaba mejor, Sasuke, con su actitud tan calma, lograba darle en el clavo. Entonces, ¿eso quería decir que lo veía guapo?

Perdiendo el hilo de la conversación, ambos entraron al comedor universitario. Naruto jamás había ingresado, y ver el enorme espacio lleno de estudiantes le recordó sus días en la preparatoria. Miró para todos lados, buscando alguna mesa vacía de entre la multitud. Sasuke se fijó la hora en su reloj de muñeca, y vio que marcaban las diez de la mañana. Naruto estaba inquieto, parecía un niño en una juguetería. Sasuke sonrió.

_ ¿Te apetece comer algo?

Naruto lo miró mecánicamente, y sintió que su estómago gruñía quedamente.

_ La verdad, si'ttebayo – sonrió con su encanto natural, y buscó el lugar en donde podía elegir qué comer.

Siendo seguido por el Uchiha, encontró una plancha llena de medialunas. No dudó en agarrar algunas. Luego pidió un capuchino, mientras ojeaba la heladera a lo lejos.

_ Aquí tiene – dijo el hombre con su capuchino en la mano.

_ Gracias – lo sostuvo - ¿De casualidad aquí venden ramen?

El hombre lo miró extrañado.

_ Tengo entendido que se prepara para el almuerzo y la cena.

Naruto asintió vagamente, y se fue directo a la caja. Sasuke agarró una bebida, y lo acompañó, mirándolo con algo de diversión.

_ ¿Pensabas desayunar ramen?

Naruto dejó las cosas en la caja, al ver que no había cola, y sacó su billetera. La cajera anotó lo que vio mientras calculaba el monto.

_ Si fuese por mi, viviría a ramen'ttebayo – rió, y le entregó el dinero a la mujer - ¿Eso es todo lo que llevarás? – señaló la bebida gaseosa del otro.

Sasuke asintió y pagó su bebida. Luego caminaron hacia la primera mesa vacía que vieron. Naruto se desplomó sobre ella, y se llevó una medialuna a la boca. Sasuke no podía dejar de mirarlo. Jamás había estado tanto tiempo con alguien que tenía todas esas excéntricas cualidades. Le llamaba la atención su manera de comportarse. Era muy contrario a él y varios aspectos, y eso era chocante. Pero no le molestaba del todo. Sino que se sintió complementado por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera Karin había logrado esa conexión de sentidos.

_ ¿Siempre eres tan callado? – le dijo Naruto, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

_ Eres raro – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, y Naruto tomó un sorbo de su capuchino.

_ Gracias'ttebayo – sonrió, con simpatía. Sasuke esbozó el mismo gesto – Cuéntame algo de ti - Sasuke alzó una ceja - ¿Qué?

_ ¿Por qué?

_ ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿A qué hora? – le siguió, sonriendo aún más – ¡Vamos, hombre, es en serio'ttebayo!

_ ¿Por qué te interesa saber de mi? – insistió, y Naruto terminó de comer una segunda medialuna.

_ Curiosidad. Además, no podemos dedicarnos a hablar solo del clima – señaló la ventana que daba al exterior, donde se estaba desatando una tormenta – Tampoco de que el negro y el blanco son colores neutros y combinables'tebbayo.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír. Naruto era muy elocuente, y aunque eso le incomodaba un poco, se iba acostumbrando. Tomó de su bebida, mientras pensaba qué podía decirle que fuese relevante. La situación le parecía hilarante.

_ Bueno – se acomodó en su silla - Soy Sasuke Uchiha – comenzó, y Naruto lo miró con escepticismo – Podría haberte mentido desde el principio.

_ Y eso hubiese sido muy cruel'ttebayo – mordisqueó una medialuna – Continúa.

_ Tengo veinte años – Naruto asintió, haciendo un mohín – Espero especializarme en como director cinematográfico. Estudié un par de instrumentos, y medios audiovisuales.

_ ¡Vaya, es genial'ttebayo! – soltó el rubio, tomando otro sorbo de su capuchino - ¿Qué más?

Sasuke pensó un poco la respuesta. ¿Acaso el chico quería que se explayara de toda su vida en treinta y cinco minutos?

_ Ahora dime tú – le sonrió de medio lado, cosa que provocó que Naruto tosiera con nerviosismo.

_ Oye, no me has dicho mucho de ti – entrecerró los ojos.

_ Me aburro de hablar de mi, ahora dime algo sobre ti.

Naruto iba a agarrar otra medialuna, cuando se percató que ya no quedaban más, y bufó.

_ Soy Naruto Uzumaki, tengo diecinueve años, y quiero ser músico y guionista – farfulló, terminando su capuchino de un sorbo – Mmm, toco el piano desde los cinco años, y la guitarra desde los trece. Estudié canto dos años y medio, amo el ramen y escuchar buena música – sonrió al final, cosa que provocó que Sasuke quedara embelesado viéndolo.

_ No me gusta lo dulce – declaró, bebiendo de su gaseosa.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos, con gesto divertido.

_ ¿De qué planeta vienes?

Sasuke dejó la botella sobre la mesa, y suspiró.

_ Tu eres el rubio escandaloso de ojos azules, ¿y yo soy el que vengo de otro planeta?

_ ¡Ser diferente no es tan malo'ttebayo! – exclamó, y luego desvió la vista - Aunque esto no lo estaría diciendo años atrás...

_ ¿Por qué? – dijo sin pensarlo, y Naruto cerró los ojos.

_ Larga historia...

Sasuke sintió que estaba tocando un tema más personal, y decidió no preguntar más nada. Escuchó como el agua caía precipitadamente afuera, y miró por la ventana. Naruto siguió hablando, pero no lo estaba escuchando. Solo pensaba en el hecho de desear que cada segundo que pasaba no terminase. Quería conocerlo más, y al parecer Naruto igual. El chico no dejaba de hablar. Al parecer el silencio entre ellos no sería problema.

_ ¡Oye! ¿Me estás escuchando al menos? – elevó la voz, llamando su atención.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza sinceramente. Naruto frunció el ceño.

_ Estaba pensando en qué más podía contarte sobre mi.

Naruto lo miró con ternura.

_ Ya me di cuenta que eres muy resguardado con tu información personal, Sasuke. Si no quieres decirme más nada, lo comprenderé'ttebayo.

_ Te mueres por saber más, ¿verdad? – sonrió de medio lado.

Naruto resopló, sintiendo que las mejillas le ardían. Sasuke se llevó la botella de nuevo a los labios.

_ ¿Quién te crees que eres? Con lo que sé, me basta. Y con el correr del tiempo sabré más. Por ejemplo, te gustan los tomates'ttebayo - Sasuke abrió grande los ojos, tragando el líquido súbitamente – El otro día te vi comer uno, como si fuese una manzana. No cualquiera hace eso, a no ser que le guste mucho.

Sasuke se le quedó viendo, y el silencio breve que se produjo entre ambos hizo que escuchara los latidos de su propio corazón. El rubio era observador...

_ Eso cualquiera lo pudo haber deducido – dijo sin embargo, tomando otro sorbo de su gaseosa, con la tranquilidad que pudo sostener.

A pesar de esto, Naruto no dejó de sonreír. Siguieron hablando unos minutos más, hasta que Naruto se puso de pie con pesadez, sujetando la correa de su guitarra. Sasuke recordó que le tocaban clases de Introducción al guión. De tanta charla había olvidado el por qué seguía en la universidad a esas horas, y que el comedor estaba casi vacío. Pero ahora se rehusaba a ponerse de pie, y más de la idea de irse de allí. Si fuese por él, cursaría de nuevo esa materia solo para estar más tiempo con Naruto. Pero sería estúpido, absurdo y ridículo. Sasuke Uchiha jamás haría algo así, y de solo pensar en que se le ocurrió semejante idea, maldijo una y otra vez.

_ Gracias por quedarte'ttebayo – le dijo Naruto, sacándolo nuevamente de sus pensamientos, mientras caminaban por el pasillo. ¿Cómo fue que llegaron hasta ahí y sin que se diera cuenta? – ¿Estás algo distraído, o eres así todo el tiempo?

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza, como para que se le reordenen las idea. Naruto no dejaba de mirarlo, y no por curiosidad, sino porque estaba encantado con él. Su forma de ser tan tranquila, pasible y silenciosa. De pensar en todas las cualidades que le gustaban de su compañero, no pudo evitar caer en la cuenta de que estaban subiendo las escaleras rumbo al primer piso, que no había nadie acompañándolos. Y también que si seguía mirándolo de esa manera, tropezaría con algo o con alguien.

_ Pienso demasiado – fue lo único que se le ocurrió responder, y se detuvo, al ver que Naruto dejó de avanzar por las escaleras, ubicándose en el descanso - ¿Qué ocurre? – caminó unos pasos hacia él.

Naruto bajó la vista, y luego la enfocó en sus ojos oscuros.

_ ¿Vas a acompañarme al aula? – esbozó una sonrisa con dulzura, provocando que Sasuke desviara la vista con disimulo, para ocultar su sonrojo.

_ No – balbuceó, sin pensar en la respuesta.

_ Entonces nos vemos después'ttebayo – dijo, acercándose lo suficiente, como para estar a su misma altura.

Sasuke asintió, y sintió deseos de perderse en ese par de zafiros que lo miraban de una manera profunda y significativa. Permanecieron segundos así, hasta que escucharon que un grupo de personas bajaban las escaleras, y se apartaron al mismo tiempo del otro. Naruto escuchó que alguien decía que ya casi eran las once, y se apresuró.

_ Llegaré tarde'ttebayo. Nos vemos, Sasuke – dijo, subiendo los escalones de espaldas.

_ No vayas a tropezarte, dobe – sonrió, y el otro puso mal gesto, dándose media vuelta y subiendo rápidamente.

Sasuke ensanchó la sonrisa, mientras a bajaba las escaleras, pensando en que le gustaba mucho hacerlo enojar, y ver su rostro lleno de frustración fingida. Aún no lo daba por hecho, pero ese chico tenía algo especial, que revolucionaba su ser. No le molestaba que así fuera. Su corazón aún latía muy deprisa, y sentía algo cálida explotando en su estómago. Jamás había sentido algo así por alguien en tan poco tiempo.

Ingresando al aula, Naruto se dejó caer en el primer lugar vacío que vio, y apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa. La sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro, y si pudiera verse en un espejo, probablemente se avergonzaría de sí mismo por el estado de ensoñación en el que estaba. Sus manos temblaban y sudaban aún, y en su cabeza no paraban de pasar imágenes de esa hora en la que estuvo con Sasuke. ¿Qué era ese extraño sentimiento que comenzaba a nacer de lo más profundo de su corazón? ¿Sería posible...?


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se alegró de que fuese Domingo. Tuvo una semana muy atareada con la universidad, muchas materias nuevas, un ámbito de lo más agradable y unos compañeros muy amigables. Y pensando en ello se le vino a la mente Sasuke Uchiha, así, de la nada. ¿Acaso no podría sacárselo de la cabeza ni los fines de semana? Problemático, diría Shikamaru. Incluso el Sábado lo tuvo presente cuando tuvo que ir por su motocicleta al taller, y de paso ocuparse un poco de ella antes de sus clases de saxofón. A veces no podía controlar el hecho de estar todo el tiempo haciendo algo, lo que fuese. Ni tampoco el estar pensando en Sasuke. Era extraño, y a la vez, alarmante.

Pasaban de las nueve y media de la mañana cuando se despertó. Salió del baño aseado y listo para desayunar. Cuando entró a la cocina, su madre, Kushina, estaba preparando la mesa precisamente para ello. Naruto bostezó, y ella lo miró con una sonrisa traviesa.

_ Estar tanto con Shikamaru te está contagiando sus hábitos'ttebane – dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

_ Lo siento, mamá – rió un poco, dándole un beso en la mejilla – Buenos días'ttebayo.

_ Buenos días, ¿qué tal dormiste? – dijo, mientras se daban un beso en la mejilla, y esta le preparaba café en su taza favorita.

_ Yo puedo hacerlo'ttebayo – pero su madre negó con la cabeza – Mamá…

_ ¡Déjame consentirte en algo! – sonrió, y Naruto suspiró vagamente, ya que en esos momentos, no tenía ganas ni de moverse.

_ ¿Dónde está papá? – inquirió, sentándose en la silla, cerca de la mesa.

_ Ensayando.

_ ¿Ensayando? – repitió, mientras Kushina le depositaba la taza sobre la mesa, e inmediatamente se volteó para dirigirse a la mesada.

_ Hoy en la noche tiene una presentación con la banda – dijo, buscando el tarro con galletas – Dijo que podías ir a verlo si quieres'ttebane.

_ No creo que pueda – le dio un sorbo a su café, justo cuando Kushina le dejó el tarro sobre la mesa para que comiera – Aún debo terminar de leer un capítulo para Historia, y… - se quedó callado.

_ ¿Ocurre algo? – se le quedó viendo.

_ Recordé que aún ni empecé a ver el cover que tocaré con mi grupo'ttebayo – comentó con preocupación – Debería llamar a Shikamaru.

Kushina resopló, mientras lavaba unos trastes sucios.

_ Primero termina con tu desayuno'ttebane – hizo una mueca - ¿Y quién más está en tu equipo? – Naruto no supo cómo ni por qué, pero se ruborizó un poco. Trató de no mirar a su madre, pero esta se percató de ello - ¿Es una chica? – sonrió, con picardía.

Naruto negó con la cabeza enérgicamente.

_ Es un chico, se llama Sasuke Uchiha - Kushina dejó un plato recién lavado sobre la mesada, mientras lo miraba de soslayo – Es agradable, aunque muy reservado'ttebayo – sonrió un poco, mientras terminaba su café de un sorbo, y marcaba el número de Shikamaru en su celular.

_ Parece una buena persona – asintió la mujer.

Naruto entornó los ojos.

_ ¿Cómo lo sabes, si ni siquiera lo conoces?

_ Pues, por como te expresas de él, diría que lo es'ttebane.

Naruto abrió la boca como para reclamarle algo, pero no dijo nada. Su madre rió un poco, y siguió con sus quehaceres. Agarrando una galleta del tarro, Naruto esperó que su amigo atendiera el teléfono.

_ Hola – dijo una voz apagada, al otro lado del tubo.

_ ¿Estabas durmiendo? – exclamó, asombrado, y llevándose la galleta a la boca.

Shikamaru balbuceó algo inentendible, y bostezó.

_ Es Domingo, Naruto. Déjame ser…

_ Ok, como digas'ttebayo – sonrió, aunque Shikamaru no podía verlo - ¿Olvidaste que tenemos que preparar el cover? – añadió, terminando de masticar su galleta.

_ Recuérdaselo a tu amigo, yo no lo he olvidado – dijo, en tono burlesco.

Naruto hizo un mohín.

_ No tengo su número'ttebayo. Mañana cuando lo vea se lo pediré, y arreglaremos qué hacer – suspiró, mientras se levantaba de la silla y paseaba lentamente por la cocina.

_ Estaría genial si podemos hacerlo hoy mismo, me siento inspirado – exclamó con un poco más de entusiasmo, cosa que dejó a Naruto, perplejo.

_ Sabes Shikamaru, te juro que a veces no sé cuándo me hablas en serio y cuándo no'ttebayo.

Shikamaru rió un poco.

_ Olvídalo, nos vemos después, viejo.

Naruto cortó la línea luego de despedirse, y miró por la ventana. Hacía un día hermoso. Luego escuchó que Kushina se quejaba en voz baja por algo, y se aproximó a ella.

_ ¿Qué ocurre?

_ Olvidé pasar por la verdulería'ttebane – exclamó, con mal gesto, mientras miraba el interior de la heladera. Luego lo miró a los ojos - ¿Podrías ir por algunas cosas allí?

_ Claro que sí, me lo hubieses dicho antes – sonrió, y su madre esbozó el mismo gesto. Caminó hacia la mesada, agarró una hoja y le anotó un par de cosas. Naruto vio como sacaba dinero y le entrega todo junto en las manos – El vuelto puedes quedártelo'ttebane.

_ ¡Genial, gracias mamá! – exclamó con alegría – Ya me voy, en seguida regreso'ttebayo!

Kushina lo saludó con la mano, mientras este abandona la cocina rápidamente. Naruto se puso el pulóver verde oscuro de cuello redondo, se ató las zapatillas y agarró los auriculares junto con su teléfono, al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta de afuera de su casa.

Afuera estaba fresco, pero el cielo despejado y soleado le dio una sensación de calidez. Naruto caminaba ágilmente por la vereda, mientras escucha música. En ese momento no podía pensar en más nada. Solo en dejarse llevar por lo que oía. Sin embargo al pasar a una canción de un estilo Funk, se le vino a la mente una vaga idea de hacer un cover así para la canción que les había tocado.

Cuando tuvo que cruzar la avenida, vio que estaba por llegar a la verdulería. Había mucha gente, pero no le sorprendía. Ese lugar siempre vendían el producto más barato y de muy buena calidad. Naruto se detuvo en la esquina del lugar, y miró a través de los huecos que había entre las personas. Chasqueó la lengua. Ahora se sentía un poco frustrado de tener que esperar tanto tiempo. Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, y se giró para alejarse un poco, cuando otra persona se le puso en frente, impidiéndole el paso.

Naruto abrió grande los ojos, bajándose los auriculares.

_ ¡Sasuke-teme!

El aludido lo miró con mal gesto.

_ ¿Cómo me llamaste?

Naruto rió un poco, provocando un leve sonrojo en el otro.

_ Lo siento, es la costumbre… buena, la poca costumbre'ttebayo – sonrió nerviosamente, acariciándose el cabello – En realidad…

_ Lo sé – interrumpió – Sientes como si nos conociéramos de antes, ya me lo habías dicho.

_ Lo recordaste – sonrió ampliamente, dejando K.O al otro – De hecho, ¡estoy feliz de verte'ttebayo! ¡Es una gran coincidencia!

Sasuke salió de su ensoñación, y entornó los ojos.

_ No me digas. Por cierto, escuchas música muy fuerte, dobe. Te quedarás sordo.

_ ¿Qué decías? – bromeó, y Sasuke sonrió – Hoy le telefonee a Shikamaru por lo del cover que tenemos que hacer'ttebayo, pero le dije que no podíamos porque… tú… espera, ¿qué haces aquí?

Sasuke desvió la vista, sin dejar de sonreír. Naruto hablaba mucho, y eso a veces lo mareaba. Sin embargo aquella era de verdad una gran casualidad. Encontrárselo allí, sin haber pactado nada antes. ¿Debería definirlo mejor como Destino? ¿O simplemente seguir creyendo en las casualidades. Naruto seguía haciéndole preguntas, pero en su mente solo vagaban pensamientos confusos. No podía dejar de mirarlo, y eso no podía controlarlo más.

_ ¡Teme! – exclamó ahora, bastante alto - ¡Hey! ¿Estás con nosotros? – sonrió con ganas, moviendo su mano frente al rostro del otro.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza, con molestia.

_ No grites.

_ Entonces baja a tierra firme, idiota'ttebayo – se quejó, frunciendo el ceño - ¿Vives por aquí?

_ Vivo a una hora de aquí – Naruto lo miró ahora, atónito – Pero vine a la casa de mi hermano, que estudia cerca de esta zona. Llegué hasta aquí para comprar un poco de verdura para el almuerzo cuando te vi.

_ Ya veo – asintió levemente – Yo vivo a unas cuadras de esta esquina'ttebayo. Pero el verte me da gusto – afirmó, y Sasuke se incomodó un poco, sintiendo como algo cálido estallaba en su interior – Tenemos que ver cómo empezar el cover cuanto antes, ¿no crees?

_ No lo he olvidado – dijo luego, con parsimonia - ¿Alguna idea?

La masa de gente empezó a disiparse poco a poco a medida que hablaban, cosa que Naruto notó al instante. Si no se apresuraba, no conseguiría las cosas que le anotó su madre que comprara.

_ Claro – exclamó, sacando la hoja que tenía guardada en el bolsillo – Te cuento cuando termine de hacer estas compras, ¿de acuerdo? Espérame'ttebayo – y se dio media vuelta para ingresar a la tienda hacia donde estaba el vendedor, sin esperar la respuesta del otro.

Entonces Sasuke vio que una mujer joven se paraba frente a él, con una sonrisa.

_ ¿Qué se le ofrece?

_ Un kilo de tomates – dijo sin pensar.

La mujer asintió y agarró unos cuántos de estos, hasta ponerlos sobre una balanza. Luego cogió unas manzanas y cítricos a pedido de Sasuke, mientras llenaba todo en un par de bolsas. Naruto salió al poco rato con las suyas, luego de despedirse del verdulero. Sasuke le pagó a la mujer, y se acercó a Naruto, mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar de nuevo hacia la avenida.

_ Funk – dijo Naruto, de la nada.

Sasuke se le quedó viendo, sin terminar de comprender.

_ ¿Quieres… hacer una versión Funk? - Naruto asintió sonriendo, sin mirarlo – Jamás he escuchado tal cosa.

Naruto se detuvo.

_ Entonces con más razón será algo interesante de hacer'ttebayo – dijo, moviendo las bolsas de un lado a otro - ¿Hoy tienes tiempo?

_ Luego de almorzar – asintió, y Naruto se le acercó tanto de repente, que creyó que el aire se le iría de los pulmones abruptamente.

_ ¡Genial! Puedes venir a mi casa, y ensayaremos allí'ttebayo. Le llamaré a Shikamaru ni bien llegue. No tenemos muchos días para hacerlo, así que tenemos que pensar en algo hoy mismo – dijo ahora, con seriedad - ¿Te parece?

_ No sé dónde vives – fue lo único que le salió decir, y Naruto hizo un mohín.

_ ¡Te explicaré'ttebayo, que genio! – se burló, y Sasuke chasqueó la lengua.

_ Usuratonkachi – masculló – Pásame tu número de celular entonces.

_ Anótalo, teme – pronunció, con dureza, pero con un dejo de dulzura.

Sasuke sacó su teléfono, sonriendo. Naruto le dictó el número, y Sasuke procedió a anotarlo. Posteriormente hizo sonar el teléfono del rubio. Este agendó el número, sosteniendo las bolsas con la mano libre. Sasuke le quedó viendo mientras lo hacía. Cada día le parecía más apuesto. No podía negar lo auténtico que era, sin mencionar lo fresco y agradable. Aunque muy charlatán e hiperactivo. Pero si no fuese por eso, no tendrían de qué sacar conversaciones. Naruto sonrió cuando terminó de agendar el número, provocando otro cálido síntoma en el interior de Sasuke.

_ Nos vemos en dos horas entonces'ttebayo. No olvides tu Bajo y el cable. Y no te preocupes por el amplificador, en casa hay uno.

_ ¿Tocas el Bajo? – se sorprendió, pero Naruto negó con la cabeza.

_ Mi padre es músico – dijo en cambio, y guardó el celular – Ya debo irme, nos vemos luego'ttebayo – sonrió con entusiasmo, acercándose hasta depositar un beso en su mejilla.

Sasuke le indicó a su cerebro que mandara oxígeno a sus pulmones, porque creyó que se ahogaría. Sus mejillas ardían, e inmediatamente esquivó la mirada del otro, nervioso y claramente molesto.

_ ¿Qué diablos ocurre contigo, usuratonkachi? ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

Naruto en cambio pareció muy apenado y hasta avergonzado.

_ Lo-lo lamento mucho'ttebayo – Sasuke lo miró poco a poco, viendo que el otro estaba realmente mal – Nací y viví mucho tiempo en Sudamérica, y era muy común saludarse así con todos.

Sasuke no supo muy bien qué decir. Se sentía como un idiota. Pero cómo lo iba a saber.

_ Ya veo – musitó, más tranquilo.

_ No lo volveré a hacer'ttebayo, discúlpame de nuevo y… nos vemos en un rato – sonrió con tristeza, y empezó a alejarse lentamente de allí.

Sasuke quiso frenarlo, pero no pudo. No se esperó la acción, en lo absoluto. Pero estaba lejos de molestarle. Su corazón aún latía muy aprisa. Aquello tan simple y genuino lo había tocado en lo más profundo. Estaba encantado, como jamás le pasó con alguien más. No quería que Naruto se resguardara por él. Quería dejarlo ser, sin importar nada. Esa misma tarde se lo dejaría en claro. Solo esperó que su hermano no se tardara en hacer el almuerzo…


	7. Chapter 7

Al llegar a su casa, Naruto trató de que el color carmín de sus mejillas desapareciera. Se tranquilizó antes de ver a su madre a los ojos, o comenzaría el interrogatorio. Kushina notaba cada cosa que le pasaba. Nada se le escapaba. Y lo último que quería era que pensara mal las cosas. Después de todo, Sasuke no significaba nada para él. ¿O si…?

_ Estoy en casa – balbuceó, cerrando la puerta con llave.

_ ¿No olvidaste nada, verdad? – exclamó su madre desde la parte de arriba de la casa.

_ Traje todo'ttebayo – dijo en voz alta, sonriendo – Por cierto, necesito comentarte algo, mamá.

_ Está bien, deja todo en la cocina y ven aquí.

Naruto obedeció y dejó el recado sobre la mesada de la cocina. Se sacó los auriculares, y los dejó sobre el sillón. Luego subió las escaleras rápidamente, hasta llegar al pasillo, que le llevaría a la primera habitación. La de sus padres. Allí Kushina estaba acomodando la ropa limpia sobre los estantes del armario. Naruto se sentó en la cama, mientras agarraba un pilón de ropa y se lo pasaba. Kushina sonrió.

_ Después de almorzar vendrá un compañero a ensayar – comentó Naruto, mirándola.

_ ¿Un compañero del Konoha? ¿Acaso es ese tal Sasuke Uchiha? – Naruto abrió grande los ojos – Lo supuse'ttebane – sonrió de nuevo.

_ Mamá – le regañó, y sacó su teléfono – Sí, es él, de hecho. Me lo crucé en la verdulería hoy'ttebayo.

_ ¿Y sabe cómo llegar hasta aquí? – preguntó, mientras acomodaba otro pilón de ropa.

_ Se lo diré en un rato'ttebayo, ahora solo espero que Shikamaru no tenga nada que hacer – masculló, marcando el número del susodicho, para poder llamarlo.

Al otro lado de la línea, se escuchó que alguien suspiraba.

_ Naruto – dijo la voz de Shikamaru, más despierta que la última vez que hablaron.

_ Sasuke vendrá hoy a casa para ensayar'ttebayo – exclamó, con un deje de emoción - ¿Puedes venir?

_ ¿De verdad? – dijo, con asombro - ¿Acaso lo fuiste a buscar? ¡Viejo, eres increíble!

_ ¡Que yo no hice eso'ttebayo! – volvió a exclamar, pero algo molesto – Me lo crucé casualmente. Se ve que el hermano o algo así vive cerca de aquí.

Del otro lado del tubo, Shikamaru soltó una breve risotada.

_ Casualidad, eh – dijo, con sorna – Bien, ¿cuándo quedaron en verse?

_ Después del almuerzo. ¿Te parece a las 14 hs?

_ No hay problema, allí estaré.

Naruto colgó el teléfono y marcó ahora el número de Sasuke, con algo de nerviosismo. Cosa que lo dejó bastante perplejo. Por Dios, era solo Sasuke. Un compañero más de la universidad. Kushina terminó de acomodar la ropa, y abrió la ventana del cuarto, para que circulara el aire. Naruto esperó que el otro contestara, mientras se levantaba de la cama, y daba vueltas.

Finalmente, Sasuke respondió el llamado.

_ ¿No aguantabas las ganas de escucharme que ya tuviste que llamarme, usuratonkachi? – dijo su voz, tan altaneramente sensual.

Naruto puso mala cara, comenzando a enrojecer. Contó hasta diez para no mandarlo al diablo, y sonrió forzosamente, aún sabiendo que el otro no lo podía ver.

_ Solo llamaba para comunicarte que arreglamos con Shikamaru para encontrarnos a las 14 hs aquí'ttebayo.

_ ¿Y cómo se supone que iré?

_ Vivo a cuatro calles de la verdulería. Cruzas la avenida, caminas derecho. La primera casa de rejas negras de la cuarta calle.

_ Bien, lo tengo.

_ Genial, nos vemos entonces – farfulló, cortante.

Sasuke notó la sequedad en sus palabras, y esbozó una cálida sonrisa. Le gustaba hacerlo enojar. Pero más le gustaba verlo feliz.

_ No te enfades, dobe – dijo, suspirando. ¿Por qué ese chico le hacía suspirar? Eso se ponía cada vez peor.

_ Nos vemos, teme – agregó, cambiando el tono, por uno amable, y colgó la llamada.

Kushina lo miraba, divertida. Naruto se guardó el celular en el bolsillo.

_ ¿Está todo bien, Naruto?

El aludido suspiró, y asintió.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila de ahí en más. Naruto estuvo ordenando un poco la sala de ensayos, mientras Kushina terminaba de preparar la comida. Mientras ponía la mesa para dos personas, Naruto platicaba con su madre como era costumbre. La puso al tanto de cómo iba en la universidad, de los compañeros agradables, y otro no tanto, que había hecho; y del sinfín de materias incesante que podía cursar.

Después de un almuerzo liviano, a base de ramen y verduras frescas, cosa que a Naruto no le gustaba para nada, pero se vio en la mera obligación de comerlas, Kushina ordenó la cocina junto con Naruto, rápidamente. Luego de terminar, Kushina subió a su habitación para alistarse. Tenía planeado salir en la tarde con Minato, su esposo, luego del ensayo. Naruto mordisqueó una manzana, cuando escuchó que tocaban el timbre. Miró la hora, y eran las 14:05.

Dando zancadas, llegó hasta la puerta. Al abrirla, Shikamaru ingresó a la casa, con sus ánimos de siempre.

_ ¿Estás solo? – inquirió, y el rubio negó con la cabeza, tragando el bocado de manzana.

_ Mi mamá está arriba'ttebayo.

_ ¿Y Sasuke aún no llega? – prosiguió, sentándose en el respaldo del sillón. Naruto se encogió de hombros – Qué fastidio, viejo. ¿Por qué crees que se tarde?

_ No lo sé, quizás aún no ha llegado a la nave nodriza – exclamó, irónico, dándole otro mordisco a la fruta.

_ ¿Se llevan mal, eh? – sonrió, divertido.

Naruto balbuceó algo con la boca llena, justo cuando Kushina bajó las escaleras, con un saco y un bolso pequeño.

_ Hola Shikamaru – sonrió, y este le devolvió el gesto.

_ Buenas tardes, Kushina-san. ¿Va a salir?

_ Así es – asintió, y miró a Naruto – No hagan destrozos'ttebane.

_ Mamá, no somos niñitos'ttebayo.

Kushina lo miró, escéptica.

_ ¿Entonces cómo explicas los almohadones rotos de aquel sillón? – señaló, y Naruto alzó las manos.

_ ¡Me estaba defendiendo'ttebayo! – y miró a Shikamaru.

_ Ni si te ocurra culparme, tú empezaste – Naruto rió un poco, tratando de no atorarse con su manzana. Kushina negó con la cabeza, fingiendo molestia, y se dirigió al tocador – Por cierto, ¿la batería está armada? - Naruto hizo un mohín, dejando de masticar. Shikamaru suspiró – Iré a armarla… - y se levantó, yéndose por el pasillo.

Naruto iba a acompañarlo, cuando escuchó el timbre. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Caminó hacia la puerta, y la abrió. No había duda alguna, era Sasuke quien estaba allí, con su típica cara inexpresiva de siempre, con su bajo a cuestas. Naruto se tentó al verlo así, y sonrió con amplitud. Sasuke agrandó un poco los ojos, incómodo ante el resplandor incandescente que emanaba ese simple gesto.

_ Bienvenido'ttebayo – exclamó, con cortesía, y haciéndose a un lado para que pasara – Llegaste tarde, teme – masculló, mordisqueando lo que quedaba de su manzana, luego de que Sasuke ingresara a la casa.

_ Siento mucho haberlo hecho esperar, su alteza – le dijo, en un tono irónico.

Naruto iba a responderle, cuando su madre apareció de nuevo en la sala. Kushina se quedó viendo detenidamente a Sasuke, extrañada, y Naruto carraspeó.

_ Eh, mamá… él es Sasuke Uchiha – lo presentó, mientras Kushina parecía escrutarlo aún con la mirada.

_ Es un gusto'ttebane – sonrió entonces, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Sasuke agradó un poco los ojos, pero luego asintió, divertido, y esbozando el mismo gesto. Naruto no comprendió su reacción, puesto que cuando su madre se dio media vuelta para ir hacia la cocina, lo miró.

_ ¿Qué fue eso?

_ Tienes la misma muletilla que tu madre – le sonrió, y Naruto se ruborizó.

_ Ps, si… eso creo'ttebayo – rió, nervioso, para luego avanzar unos pasos hacia la mesa del living – ¿Quieres algo de beber? – ofreció ahora, dándose la vuelta para verlo.

_ No, gracias – dijo, observando sus orbes azules.

"Maldición…", pensó, irritado.

Una semana. Había pasado una semana desde que se vieron en la universidad, y ya sentía como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Y no solo eso. Estaba encantado con ese rubio loco. De una manera extraña, lo atraía. ¿Cómo era posible tal cosa? Y por un momento, pensó en Karin.

_ Shikamaru está en la sala de ensayo armando la batería, vayamos antes de que se moleste o se duerma por la tardanza'ttebayo – anunció Naruto, caminando hacia un pasillo, y llamando su atención - ¿Vas a venir? – le sonrió, al ver que no se movía.

Sasuke avanzó como pudo hacia él, como si no pudiese coordinar las piernas. Naruto rió un poco.

_ Usuratonkachi – gruñó entonces, siguiéndolo por el pasillo.

Luego de una milésima de segundo, las facciones del rostro de Sasuke se suavizaron. El aroma dulce en el aire era agradable y pacífico. Siguió a Naruto hasta toparse con una puerta grande de madera. Al abrirla, encontraron a Shikamaru sentado en una pequeña silla, delante de la batería. Al ver a Sasuke, sonrió.

_ Bienvenido – saludó, y el otro hizo un mohín.

Naruto los miró. ¿Acaso no se llevaban bien? No recordó si habían interactuado antes.

_ Eh, Sasuke – llamó, y el aludido lo miró al instante – Conecta tu bajo al amplificador de allá – señaló, mientras tiraba el resto de su manzana en un cubo de residuos.

Sasuke sacó el Bajo de su funda, agarró el cable y lo conectó. Naruto encendió su teclado, sentándose en una de las sillas alfombradas. Tocó un par de notas, y luego miró a Shikamaru. Este le devolvió el gesto, encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Nadie tenía ideas? Lanzando un suspiro brusco, dirigió su mirada ahora a Sasuke. Este no pudo evitar sonreírle.

_ ¿Esperas que nosotros te demos una brillante idea, usuratonkachi?

Naruto apretó los dientes.

_ Yo ya tiré una'ttebayo.

_ Por mi está bien – dijo Shikamaru, dando vueltas al palillo que tenía entre sus dedos.

_ ¿Hacer una versión Funk? – inquirió Sasuke, mirando a Naruto – Pues, tiene sentido. Somos el trío perfecto para ello.

_ Exacto – exclamó Shikamaru, con seriedad – Y si se ponen a pensar, es el por qué nos pusieron juntos.

Naruto apretó los labios.

_ ¿Kato-sensei lo hizo adrede? – balbuceó, y Shikamaru asintió – Entonces no nos queda otra, tenemos que hacerlo'ttebayo – agregó, con seguridad – Bien, ¿alguna idea de cómo empezar? – sonrió, con juntando las cejas.

_ No conozco la canción – dijo Sasuke, y Naruto manipuló el reproductor de audio que tenía cerca suyo, haciendo que se escuchara.

Pronto los tres se quedaron en silencio, analizándola. Sin embargo Naruto estaba bastante entretenido mirando las muecas de disgusto Sasuke. Al parecer tampoco le gustaba la canción. Shikamaru tenía los ojos cerrados. No supo muy bien si se había quedado dormido. Ese chico era impredecible. Una vez que terminaron de oírla, se miraron entre sí. No había mucho que decir.

_ ¿Es en serio? – soltó entonces Sasuke, arqueando una ceja.

_ ¡Bueno, ya! – exclamó Naruto, apoyando las manos sobre las teclas de su sintetizador – ¡Busquemos la forma de hacerlo lo mejor posible'ttebayo!

Shikamaru y Sasuke se miraron. Él tenía razón. Quejarse no les serviría de nada. Puesto que se pusieron a crear música en ese mismo instante. Naruto sacó las notas en su piano, mientras intentaba agregarle algunas más, con otro ritmo. Shikamaru puso algunas canciones con estilo Funk, para guiarse. Sasuke las escuchó, mientras practicaba con el Bajo. Horas después, Naruto había anotado varias notas sobre una partitura. Los primeros ensayos fueron frustrantes, para el gusto de los tres. Ya que cada uno tocaba algo diferente. Tocaron una, dos, tres y cuatro veces el comienzo, pero seguía sin haber coherencia.

_ Se me secó el cerebro'ttebayo – balbuceó Naruto, con la cabeza baja.

_ Aún nos queda unos días más, nos dejemos de ensayar – propuso Shikamaru, levantándose de su silla.

_ Por la mañana será imposible, tenemos que juntarnos después de clases – dijo Sasuke, guardando su Bajo.

Naruto se puso de pie, y miró la hora. Casi las ocho de la noche, y no habían sacado mucho. Kushina ya había regresado hace una hora de su salida con Minato, quien se encontraba duchándose, cuando Naruto salió del sala de grabación con los demás. Luego los acompañó a la puerta, aunque Kushina los detuvo antes, diciendo que podían quedarse a cenar. Sasuke y Shikamaru se negaron, agradecidos.

_ Quizás en otra ocasión – le sonrió Shikamaru – Saludos a Minato-san.

_ Claro, y te tomo la palabra'ttebane – dijo, y miró a Sasuke – Para ti también va, no sientas pena – y sonrió ampliamente.

Sasuke se percató de que su sonrisa era tan agradable como la de Naruto, y esbozó el mismo gesto con su seriedad de siempre, asintiendo.

Una vez que Naruto abrió la puerta, se despidió de Shikamaru, quien caminó hacia la parada del autobús a paso veloz, cuando justamente vio que este estaba llegando. Naruto rió un poco, sin poder contenerse. Sasuke lo miró, extrañado.

_ Es que es muy flojo – siguió riendo – Y verlo moverse tan rápido es… hilarante'ttebayo.

Sasuke comprendió, y lo miró. Su risa era tan encantadora y cantarina, que se sintió atraído nuevamente hacia él. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? ¿Por qué con él? Era tan irreal. No podía evitar admitir que estando con Naruto se sentía muy bien. A pesar de que algunas de sus actitudes resultaban chocantes. No quiso pararse a averiguarlo en ese preciso momento. Solo suspiró, llamando la atención del otro.

_ Ya es tarde, será mejor que regrese – anunció, y Naruto asintió - Nos vemos mañana – añadió, pero recordó el hecho de esa mañana, y entornó los ojos. Se acercó a él, y le besó la mejilla. Naruto se sorprendió mucho por esto, y lo miró, sin comprender - ¿No me habías dicho que así no se saludan en Sudamérica?

_ Si, pero… ¿no te molesta? – Sasuke se le quedó viendo – Bueno, viví muchos años allá, y era muy común saludarse así, incluso entre hombres'ttebayo. Sé que parece un abuso al espacio íntimo de los demás pero… – y rió, nerviosamente - En fin, no me has respondido, Sasuke.

Este negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarlo.

_ No me molesta – dijo al fin, y Naruto sonrió.

_ Entonces… - se acercó y le beso tiernamente la mejilla, sintiendo su aroma – Nos vemos mañana'ttebayo.

Sasuke asintió, medio ido. Luego se marchó del lugar, sin mirarlo. Aquello fue extraño. El simple contacto le había dejado una sensación cálida en el estómago, y el corazón latiendo velozmente. Las cosas estaban transcurriendo con normalidad, sin embargo tenía el presentimiento que esto era solo el principio. El principio de algo nuevo, que jamás sintió antes. Y que quizás no sentía lo mismo por Karin. Replantearse ello era crucial.

Al día siguiente, Naruto estaba cursando la materia de canto en el Konoha Geijutsu, en una fría mañana. Ninguno de sus amigos o conocidos lo acompañaba, ya que estaban en un nivel superior. De todas maneras le gusta cantar, y no sentía mucha dificultad. La sensei los hizo vocalizar al principio a todos, para después pedirle a cada uno que pasara el frente, y cantara algo corto para todos, a capella. Naruto cautivó a los presentes en el momento que abrió la boca para dejar salir a la luz su amplio registro, con notas entonadas y cargadas de sentimiento. Muchas de las mujeres no dejaban de mirarlo, como si se lo quisieran comer.

Horas después, corrió hacia su próxima clase. Actuación. Al llegar, había solo tres personas. Al parecer llegó temprano. Sonriente, se sentó delante de todo, y dejó su bolso sobre la silla. Justo cuando se giró para ver si había alguien amistoso con quien charlar, Karin entró, desplegando su encanto por el aula. Al ver a Naruto, se acercó a él sin dudarlo.

_ Buenos días – lo miró, con una extraña sonrisa.

_ Buenos días'ttebayo – arrastró las palabras, mirándola fijamente - ¿Ocurre algo?

Karin negó con la cabeza, sonriente.

_ Para nada – se sentó junto a él, cuando Naruto sintió el aroma dulce que emanaba - ¿Cómo va tu cursada? – dijo con una sensual voz cantarina, acomodándose sus lentes de marco negro.

_ De hecho, muy bien'ttebayo – exclamó, claramente alegre por ello – Algunas materias son complejas, pero creo que podré con ellas.

_ Sasuke-kun me contó que ayer ensayaron juntos – dijo de la nada, y Naruto no supo qué decir – Sabes, es la primera vez que lo noto tan apegado a alguien.

_ ¿Cómo? No entiendo – rió un poco, perplejo.

_ Pues, en tan poco tiempo – sonrió, y Naruto no supo interpretar eso como algo bueno o malo.

_ Para mi también fue raro todo esto'ttebayo. No me suelen pasar estas cosas – admitió, justo cuando en ese momento, la llegada de Kiba con Chouji, Lee y Neji lo salvaron, por así decirlo.

Aunque parecía que Karin quería decirle algo más. Naruto la miró, y vio que las facciones de su rostro estaban muy serenas.

_ No es que me moleste, es solo que es… extraño – añadió, y bajó la vista, cuando su sonrisa se tornó un poco apenada.

_ ¿Pero por qué? ¿Sasuke no tiene amigos? - Karin negó con la cabeza, asombrándolo – Vaya, no lo… sabía.

_ No le digas que te lo dije – farfulló, con los ojos muy abiertos y acercándose tanto a él, que tuvo que inclinar el torso hacia atrás – ¡Se enfadará!

_ No te preocupes, además tú no dijiste nada yo… lo adiviné'ttebayo – sonrió, nervioso.

_ Es verdad – se apartó, entornando los ojos – Bueno, de todas maneras, él siempre ha sido así. Talentoso, inteligente y tan correcto – se sonrió – Y un poco antisocial.

_ Tiene que haber un por qué – insistió Naruto, con un poco más confianza.

_ Su hermano siempre se lo recrimina – asintió ella – Pero Sasuke no suele ser muy amistoso.

_ Puedo dar fe a eso – musitó, con algo de frustración – Quizás porque nunca nadie le dio la oportunidad'ttebayo.

Karin se le quedó viendo después de eso. Era un buen punto. Sasuke tenía un porte intimidante y serio. Ideal para espantar a cualquiera que quisiese acercarse a sociabilizar. Pero nunca tenían que dejarse llevar por las apariencias. Aunque a decir verdad, desde hace tiempo que lo notaba muy alejado de ella. Antes por lo menos sabía que intentaba ser un buen novio. Pero ahora las cosas estaban muy diferentes. Sasuke lo estaba. Incluso antes de la llegada de Naruto a la universidad. ¿Qué podía hacer? Quería retenerlo, o conquistarlo de alguna manera. Pero no sabía cómo. Sasuke era complicado en ese aspecto. Nunca entendió cómo seducirlo realmente. Quizás Sasuke era más sencillo de lo que alguna vez se imaginó.

Cuando Naruto vio que Karin se había perdido en su fuero interno, divisó al grupo de Kiba discutiendo con otros chicos, en la puerta del lado de afuera del aula. No estaba seguro si eran de esa clase. Pero Kiba se veía fastidiado. Los demás, solo intentaban calmarlo.

_ No tienes las agallas – le dijo un chico alto y corpulento a Kiba, en tono burlón, acompañado de otros tres chicos, quienes permanecían en silencio.

_ Oigan, esto es absurdo – intervino Lee, con seriedad – No se puede jugar con los sentimientos de una chica como si no significaran nada.

_ ¡Hablo el defensor de las mujeres! – exclamó el chico, sonriendo y señalándolo – Nadie pidió tu opinión, ¡cejas tupidas!

_ Mejor deja de meter tu enorme nariz en asuntos que no te conciernen – lo fulminó con la mirada, Neji.

_ Ella me gusta – se defendió entonces.

_ ¡No es verdad! – le gritó Kiba, enfurecido.

Naruto se levantó de su silla, curioso por la discusión. Kiba estaba rojo, pero no parecía de ira. Sino como si estuviese avergonzado por algo, o por… alguien. Si la pelea era por una chica, Kiba parecía estar defendiéndola. ¿De quién se trataría?

_ Cualquiera que no te conociera se preguntaría por qué te metes, Inuzuka – gruñó el chico, cruzándose de brazos. Naruto le dio la razón, no lo comprendía – ¿Pero sabes qué? A mi no me engañas. A ti también te gusta – frunció el ceño – Compitamos por ella.

_ ¿Para qué? Es innecesario – dijo Kiba, cada vez más molesto.

_ Claro, porque crees que ella no se fijaría en un perdedor como tú, ¿verdad?

Naruto lo miró con desdén. ¿Quién diablos se creía que era? ¿Brad Pitt? El tipo era rubio, con el cabello corto, como rapado. Ojos azules saltones, una enorme nariz, y dientes amarillentos. Tenía cuerpo de atleta, eso sí, pero aún así no le veía nada excepcional como para que se burlara así de otro.

_ ¿Está todo bien? – dijo entonces Naruto, y el chico lo miró, de arriba a bajo, con el ceño fruncido.

_ ¿Y tú quién diablos eres, metiche?

_ Alguien que no soporta el maltrato'ttebayo – lo miró fijo y desafiante.

_ ¡No necesito tu ayuda! – exclamó Kiba, mirando a Naruto – Él ya se iba, ¿no es verdad?

_ ¿Y si no quiero? Aún no respondes mi propuesta.

_ Ya te dije que no, imbécil. Ella no es un premio que hay que ganar.

Naruto se sorprendió. Jamás lo había visto defender tanto a una mujer, y eso que no lo conocía demasiado. Se ve que había humanidad dentro de él después de todo.

_ Entonces no te metas en mi camino – masculló, y Kiba apretó los puños.

Tenía ganas de golpearlo, pero ya lo había hecho una vez, y por poco lo expulsaban. Fue cuando Naruto avanzó hacia el agresor, con decisión.

_ Naruto – lo miró Lee.

_ ¿Otra vez tú?

_ No me simpatizan los tipos como tú'ttebayo.

_ ¿Y eso a quién carajo le importa? ¡Ya oíste a Inuzuka, no necesita tu ayuda! – gruñó, haciendo un énfasis.

_ Ps no soy muy obediente como verás – sonrió, con malicia – El que se mete con mis amigos, se mete conmigo también'ttebayo - Kiba lo miró, perplejo y atónito – Y no espero que entiendas el concepto, porque apuesto que los tuyos jamás harían algo así por ti.

_ Eso no te incumbe, rubio metiche – dijo, molesto, mirando de soslayo a sus compañeros - Vámonos, no quiero que esto pase a mayores.

_ Tampoco yo – admitió Naruto, con desagrado, en un tono tan convincente que el chico lo miró de mala gana.

Una vez que se fueron, Kiba se acercó a Naruto, claramente asombrado por lo que había pasado. ¿Acaso Naruto se había olvidado del último enfrentamiento que tuvieron? ¿Por qué lo ayudó? ¿Será un truco?

_ Gracias – dijo entonces, aún con cierta desconfianza.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

_ No es nada'ttebayo.

Los demás alumnos de la clase de Actuación comenzaron a llegar, sin prestarle mucha atención al pequeño grupo que estaba fuera del aula. Kiba seguía sin comprender nada. Y Naruto se percató de ello, pero no dijo nada. En eso, Sasuke se detuvo en la puerta, cuando se aproximaba al aula.

_ ¿Ocurrió algo? – le preguntó a Naruto, y este se volteó hacia él de inmediato, como atraído por una especie de imán gigante.

_ Nada importante'ttebayo – sonrió hacia él – Buenos días, por cierto.

_ Buenos días – correspondió, y vio como Naruto se inclinaba para besarle la mejilla.

Al principio se sintió un poco cohibido y hasta con pudor, pero quería hacerlo. Puesto que ambos se besaron la mejilla al mismo tiempo, dejando a todos, asombrados. Naruto le sonrió con tanta calidez, que Sasuke sintió como su corazón se derretía. Detrás suyo, venían Shikamaru y Sakura, que no comprendían porque todos miraban extrañamente a Sasuke y Naruto.

_ Buenos días, Naruto – dijo Sakura, para luego mirar a Sasuke, sonriendo – Buenos días.

Este dijo algo inentendible, ingresando al aula, aparentemente avergonzado. Shikamaru paseó la mirada entre ambos, tratando de comprender por qué tenía la impresión de que ese par ya se llevaba muy bien, y en tan poco tiempo. ¿Sería el destino?

_ Que estupidez – se dijo, con el semblante cansado – Naruto, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

El aludido miró a Shikamaru, cuando volvió a tierra firme. Sakura también lo miró, más que curiosa.

_ Solo nos saludamos'ttebayo – balbuceó.

_ ¿Con un beso en la mejilla? – exclamó entonces Sakura, abriendo grande los ojos, y el rubio asintió – Vaya, nunca creí que Sasuke accedería a eso…

_ Le costó un poco – admitió Naruto, yendo hacia el aula junto a ellos – Pero tú también te sentías muy apenada las primeras veces'ttebayo.

Sakura se ruborizó, y frunció el ceño.

_ ¡Pues, porque tienes la maldita costumbre de tomar por sorpresa a la gente, Naruto!

Este rió un poco, porque sabía que tenía toda la razón. Shikamaru no dijo nada al respecto. Él conocía bien a Naruto, y respetaba sus costumbres. Aunque estaba de acuerdo con Sakura en que a veces era muy confianzudo. Eso le jugaba en contra, pero por increíble que pareciera, Naruto solía manejarlo bastante bien.

Cuando Sakura llegó a los asientos de enfrente, escuchó que unas chicas cuchicheaban algo relativamente bueno relacionado con Kiba y Naruto. Creyó haber oído mal, porque ellos dos no se llevaban bien. ¿Entonces qué había pasado? Justo cuando se iba a poner de pie para averiguarlo, Naruto se acercó a ella, y se sentó a su lado.

_ ¿Peleaste de nuevo con Kiba? – dijo de una sola vez, sobresaltándolo.

_ No, ¿por qué? – Sakura apretó los labios, y Naruto suspiró – De hecho fue todo lo contrario'ttebayo. Lo ayudé con un… problema que tenía… con una chica, y con un tipo muy molesto – e hizo un mohín.

Sakura se le quedó viendo, asombrada. Kiba no parecía de las personas que se mostraban agradecidas ante una ayuda como esa. Es más, estaba segura de que se lo había tomado a mal. Quiso preguntarle por qué lo ayudó, cuando se percató de que en realidad, no necesitaba saber la respuesta. Naruto no era rencoroso. Tampoco le gustaba ver como molestaban a los demás, porque muchas veces había pasado por ello.

Pocos minutos después, Jiraiya entró al aula rápidamente para comenzar la clase. Naruto observó que ese día su enseñanza estaba un poco menos excéntrica que la primera vez, cosa que le causó bastante alivio. Se la pasaron oyéndolo explicar distintas visiones sobre la actuación, cómo debían ser implementadas y recreadas. Luego hizo mención de un par de obras de teatro que se realizarían. Naruto se mostró curioso ante eso. Jamás había participado de algo así, pero sonaba divertido.

A la salida de Actuación, Sakura huyó del lugar hacia su próxima clase, haciendo reír a Naruto. Siempre andaba corriendo acá para allá. Era una chica bastante más activa desde que empezó la universidad. Pero ahora su mente estaba concentrada en otra cosa. Se quedó pensando en cómo hacer el bendito cover. Aún tenían mucho que hacer, y el plazo era corto. Eso le molestaba. Shikamaru mencionó que debían volver a juntarse después de clase para seguir ensayando, mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

Una vez que Naruto dejó sus cosas en el casillero, escuchó una melodía proveniente del celular de un chico, a unos metros suyos. Parecía pegadiza. La canción estaba sonando bastante alto, para venir de un aparato tan pequeño. Entonces, minutos después de que esta terminara, Naruto comenzó a tararearla, buscando sus auriculares en el fondo del casillero. Pero como no se la acordaba bien, inventó notas a lo random. Cosa que hizo que reaccionara. Acababa de crear algo nuevo, ¿podría ser?

Detuvo todo lo que estaba haciendo, y cerró lentamente la puertilla, con la vista perdida. La melodía seguía en su cabeza. Necesitaba tocarla, en ese mismo momento. No podía aguantar hasta llegar a su casa. Puesto que agarró su bolso, y corrió a la sala de música, llevándose todo y a todos por delante. Sasuke, quien se estaba acercando a su casillero, lo observó irse, sorprendido.

_ ¿Qué diablos le ocurre? – se preguntó en voz alta.

_ Tuvo un ataque de inspiración – sonrió Shikamaru, cargando su bolso al hombro. Sasuke lo miró – Cada vez que los tiene, deja todo lo que está haciendo y corre hacia la guitarra o el piano más cercano.

_ Ya veo – fue lo único que dijo, mirando hacia donde el rubio había desaparecido.

Shikamaru lo escrutó con la mirada unos segundos.

_ Más tarde nos juntaremos de nuevo en su casa, no lo olvides.

_ No lo haré – dijo, en tono monocorde.

Shikamaru asintió, y caminó hasta alejarse de él. Sasuke por su parte, sentía una enorme curiosidad por saber qué iba a tocar Naruto en ese momento. ¿Y si lo seguía? Quedaría muy obvio. Pero aún así quería ir con él. Sentía unas ansias enormes, casi imposibles de controlar. Justo cuando terminó por convencerse que no podría reprimirlas más, Karin apareció frente a él.

_ ¿Nos vamos juntos? – preguntó, tomando su mano – Luego tienes ensayo, ¿no?

_ Así es – dijo, sin ánimos.

_ Entonces podemos ir a almorzar mientras – sonrió, con anchura – ¡Anda, vamos!

Sasuke suspiró vagamente, accediendo.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Iba a ir tras Naruto sino fuese por su llegada. ¿Tan loco estaba? ¿Tan necesitado de… él? Mientras caminaba con Karin, pensaba en las veces que en su cabeza deambulaba la imagen de ese rubio, sonriéndole de esa manera tan cálida.

"Esto no me puede estar pasando…."


	8. Chapter 8

Tenían solo dos días para tener listo el cover que les había pedido Kato-sensei para la clase de instrumentación. Naruto les pidió a Sasuke y Shikamaru que se reunieron de vuelta en su casa, esa misma tarde. Sasuke no tuvo problemas esta vez para dejarle en claro a Karin que iban a ensayar, sin saber que ella seguía atando cabos desde que notó el cambio de su actitud para los demás. Un cambio bastante bueno, pero estaba interfiriendo con su relación, y eso más que molestarle, le causaba dolor.

Luego de terminada las clases, Shikamaru y Sasuke fueron juntos a la casa de Naruto. Ya que esté se había ido tan rápido, que no tuvo tiempo siquiera de verlos luego. Llegaron a horario, justo cuando Naruto les abrió la puerta, acalorado. Sasuke no podía evitar que su corazón diera un pequeño vuelco cada vez que lo veía. Cada vez se hacían más evidentes para él sus reacciones. Algo le estaba pasando con ese rubio, y supuso que no se trataba de algo muy bueno. O quizás si. No lo sabía con exactitud.

Naruto les sonrió, explicándoles que estaba ayudando a su madre a podar el jardín de su casa. La Primavera estaba cerca, aunque a juzgar por el cálido clima, parecía más bien Verano. Sasuke y Shikamaru fueron directamente a la sala de ensayo, justo cuando Naruto apareció, encendiendo su teclado y preparándose para empezar a tener algo definido sobre el cover, ese mismo día, sin importar el tiempo que les tomara hacerlo.

Shikamaru tuvo su primer examen ese día, por lo que lucía algo más cansado de lo normal.

_ ¿Puedo sacar un refresco de tu cocina? – le pidió a Naruto, y este lo miró como si estuviese realmente ofendido.

_ Shikamaru, nos conocemos desde pequeños. Esta es como tu casa, ¡claro que puedes'ttebayo!

_ Ya viejo, sabes que de todas maneras lo pregunto siempre – sonrió con seriedad – Gracias, en seguida vuelvo – anunció, yéndose del cuarto.

Sasuke sintió algo bastante más extraño en ese mismo momento. Molestia. ¿Celos quizás? La relación que tenían Shikamaru y Naruto le causaba un poco de envidia. Sin embargo tenía que admitir que desde que conoció a Naruto, lo sentía bastante cercano. Tanto, que podría jurar que era el Destino.

Sacudiendo un poco la cabeza, miró al rubio en cuestión. Estaba tocando algo en su piano. Y de repente, lo recordó.

_ ¿Tienes algo? – le preguntó de repente.

Naruto lo miró, sin entender.

_ ¿Algo de… comer?

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

_ ¿De qué estamos hablando?

_ De nada, idiota, ¡de repente me has salido con esa pregunta'ttebayo! – exclamó, sonriendo con diversión.

_ Pues, no fuiste tú el que fue a la sala de música, corriendo como si hubiese visto un espectro o algo así.

Naruto apoyó las manos en el teclado de nuevo, ensanchando la sonrisa, recordando lo sucedido.

_ Pues sí, se me ocurrió algo… o eso creo'ttebayo – asintió, y comenzó a deslizar los dedos por las teclas.

Era un ritmo pegadizo y con mucho ritmo. No pudo evitar imaginarse cómo sonaría con el Bajo y la batería juntos. Las variaciones que hizo Naruto le daban el toque que necesitaban. Cuando este dejó de tocar, se miraron. Lejos de sentirse nervioso, quizás porque estaba más maravillado que otra cosa, asintió.

_ Eso podría funcionar.

_ Pero no tiene nada que ver con la canción'ttebayo – se encogió de hombros – Es decir, ¡en ningún momento aparece algo similar a esto!

_ Esa es la idea, dobe – y sintiendo el impulso de hacerlo, le acarició el cabello, con rudeza, y este hizo un mohín – Solo iba a decir que tendríamos que buscarle un buen lugar.

Shikamaru entró a los pocos segundos, con una soda en la mano, y parecía bastante iluminado. Naruto se lo quedó viendo, curioso.

_ Te escuché mientras caminaba por el pasillo, viejo, eso está muy interesante – comentó, sentándose en la batería.

_ Incluso podemos sacar algo de ese final para el principio – opinó Sasuke – En cuanto a eso, funcionaría muy bien como un solo.

_ ¿Les parece que haga este solo'ttebayo? – se asombró, aunque admitió que aquello le había quedo muy pintoresco.

_ Toca de nuevo. Veré si puedo hacer la base – dijo Shikamaru, quien estaba más concentrado e inspirado que nunca.

Naruto volvió a hacer sonar su teclado, y Shikamaru cerró los ojos, oyéndolo. Sasuke lo imitó, para saber cómo introducir el Bajo. Naruto repitió la misma parte una y otra vez, hasta que después de muchos intentos, Shikamaru comenzó a golpear el bombo, el redoblante y el hit-hat al ritmo del teclado, bastante estructurado para su gusto. Pero sabía que si lo tocaba muchas veces más, lograría darle el toque que él quería. Naruto sonrió con gusto, al ver como estaba quedando. Solo faltaba el Bajo. Y eso era lo más complicado.

_ ¡Me gusta'ttebayo!

_ Probemos el principio con el final del solo – asintió Shikamaru, y Naruto repitió esa parte, recordando más o menos cómo era la versión original de Circus.

Shikamaru tocó nuevamente el bombo y el redoblante, pero esta vez golpeando el Ride, a un ritmo más pausado. Naruto notó que funcionaba de maravilla. Incluso podrían seguir un poco más rápido, si imitaba el mismo ritmo que hacía en el solo. Shikamaru lo miró cuando se dio cuenta que el rubio había dejado de tocar. Parecía ido.

_ Usuratonkachi – pronunció Sasuke, y este lo miró mecánicamente, con molestia - ¿Te parece si empiezo a ingresar el Bajo?

_ ¿Estás listo? Dijiste que nunca habías tocado un ritmo así'ttebayo.

_ Estuve escuchando bastante y creo tener una idea.

_ Genial – soltó, asintiendo, cuando escrutó su bajo con la mirada – ¿Tiene seis cuerdas?

_ ¿Nunca viste uno así? – exclamó, mostrándole el diapasón más ancho de lo normal.

_ ¿No es incómodo?

_ Te acostumbras – se encogió de hombros.

_ Quisiera tocarlo alguna vez'ttebayo – sonrió, haciendo una pequeña armonía en el teclado.

_ Si sabes tocar el bajo de cuatro, puedo enseñarte la técnica de los otros – lo miró, esperanzado.

Quería pasar más tiempo con él, pero sin llegar a ser tan obvio. Sin embargo no pudo evitarlo. Estar cerca suyo era lo único que quería en ese momento. Shikamaru se dio cuenta del ambiente extraño, y carraspeó. Era hora de continuar.

Durante las próximas tres horas y media, permanecieron ensayando. Naruto se encargó de grabar cada parte, para luego analizarla. Incluso al día siguiente se juntaron otras cuatro horas más para probar el sonido junto con la voz. Shikamaru y Sasuke estuvieron de acuerdo en que Naruto cantara. Este no se negó, aunque al principio no estuvo seguro de cómo quedaría. Luego de terminar finalmente con la canción, procedieron a grabar un video casero, con la ayuda de Shikamaru, que era un experto en ese sentido. Naruto aprovechó esta grabación para sumarle algunas segundas voces y coros. Todo estaba saliendo de maravilla. El trío se sentía muy a gusto con el resultado.

El día de la presentación en su clase, Kato-sensei escuchaba los covers como si se tratara de la tarea más compleja del mundo. Su comportamiento dejaba mucho que desear. Tanto, que Naruto se sintió un poco nervioso. Cada grupo había logrado su cometido, a su parecer. Pero la inexpresividad de Kato lo dejaba bastante alarmado. Sakura, quien estaba sentada al lado suyo, notó su incomodidad, y le sonrió con cariño.

_ ¿Terminaron el cover a tiempo? – preguntó Sakura, curiosa.

_ Así es, y quedó genial'ttebayo – la miró, jugueteando con los palillos de una batería – Por lo menos para nosotros lo está.

_ Ya quiero oírlo – exclamó, e Ino se acercó a ellos.

_ ¿Y qué hay de ustedes dos? – intervino Shikamaru, con cara adormilada, hacia Sakura e Ino.

_ ¿Tú estabas durmiendo? – le preguntó Ino, alzando las cejas.

Shikamaru bostezó, asintiendo.

_ Nosotras grabamos el nuestro con Lee – explicó Sakura, señalando al aludido, quien estaba hablando muy animadamente con TenTen y Neji Hyüga – Y creemos que nos quedó bastante bien.

_ Es un buen músico – admitió Ino – Excepto en nuestros ratos libres, cuando trataba de ligar con Sakura – sonrió con picardía.

_ Ni me lo recuerdes… - suspiró la otra, haciendo un mohín.

Naruto rió un poco, justo cuando Kato carraspeó.

_ El grupo de Haruno, Yamanaka y Rock… Lee – leyó, y miró a este último - ¿Rock?

_ ¡Ya le dije que sí! – exclamó Lee, y pronto calló – Lo siento, si Kato-sensei – agregó, cohibido.

Sakura se puso de pie, y se aproximó al frente de la clase.

_ Nuestra canción era "Who says" de Selena Gomez – anunció, y muchos se miraron entre sí, no sabiendo qué podrían escuchar a continuación – Ino, Lee y yo pensamos en ponerle un estilo más – y se detuvo, al ver que su sensei negaba con la cabeza.

_ No expliquen nada, solo reproduzcan la canción o el video que haya hecho – exclamó, y Sakura cerró la boca, con algo de frustración. Posteriormente puso el CD en el DVD para que se reproduzca el video ( watch?v=-zg9xS87wgU)

Naruto sonrió. Las voces de Sakura e Ino se complementaban bastante bien. La música era agradable, y en su opinión habían logrado un resultado favorable. Luego miró a Kato, que anotaba algo en su cuaderno, con suma concentración. Shikamaru, quien seguía al lado suyo tanteando la cabeza para no dormirse, tuvo que erguir su cuerpo, cuando vio que pronto terminaría la canción, y seguirían ellos. Naruto tragó saliva, y miró inconcientemente a Sasuke, quien estaba sentado junto con Karin. Recordó que el grupo de ella había hecho una versión increíble de una canción de Barbra Streisand.

Cuando el video de grupo de Sakura terminó, sintió el corazón le daba un vuelco.

_ Bien – fue lo único que dijo el sensei, y Shikamaru se cruzó de brazos, más fresco que una lechuga – El grupo de Uzumaki, Nara y Uchiha.

Naruto miró a sus compañeros de grupo. Al parecer ninguno quería dar la cara. Puesto que se puso de pie, a regañadientes, y sacó el CD de su caja.

_ Nuestra canción era "Circus" de Britney Spears – anunció, y algunos, incluyendo Kiba, rieron entre dientes. Naruto forzó una sonrisa, y puso el CD – Espero que esto supere las espectativas'ttebayo – y sin más, reprodujo el video ( watch?v=Ko0kdCf0zTE&feature=related)

En el momento en que la música comenzó a sonar, Kato frunció el ceño. Naruto no supo cómo interpretar aquello. Y más cuando sus expresiones comenzaban a cambiar simultáneamente, cosa que lo espantaba un poco. Sasuke notó su nerviosismo, y se acercó al él, aprovechando que Karin se puso a hablar con unas compañeras. Shikamaru tenía los ojos entreabiertos. Tenía la impresión de que no le importaba el resultado, sin embargo estaba realmente cansado.

_ Suena bien – dijo Sasuke, sentándose al lado del rubio - ¿Puedes entender qué significan? – señaló las extrañas expresiones de su sensei.

_ Ni idea'ttebayo – le sonrió – Pero algo me dice, que nos irá bien.

Sasuke lo miró fijamente.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ No lo se, es un presentimiento – lo miró, con dulzura, cosa que hizo sonreír a Sasuke, sin proponérselo. Naruto le causaba muchas sensaciones nuevas. Se sentía muy a gusto con él, y ya no podía evitarlo.

_ Naruto tu solo fue… genial – intervino Sakura, mirando el video con ensoñación, justo cuando la canción estaba llegando a la etapa final.

_ Los acordes del Bajo son increíbles, se complementan tan bien – asintió entonces Ino, con la vista clavada en la pantalla – El ritmo de la batería, ¡todo!

Naruto vio como las expresiones de los que antes se habían burlado, cambiaban. Kiba parecía maravillado. A su lado estaba Shino, y la chica llamada Hinata, que de a ratos lo miraba. Cosa que lo dejó bastante perplejo. ¿Qué se traía? Además cada vez que Kiba le hablaba, ella se ruborizaba. ¿Acaso…?

_ ¡Funk, eh! – exclamó Lee, sobresaltándolos – ¡Bien pensado!

_ ¡Lee! – Sakura le golpeó el brazo con fuerza, molesta - ¡Me has asustado, idiota!

_ Incluso tu voz se complementa, Naruto, es muy impresionante – continúo Lee, sobándose el brazo.

_ ¿Incluso? – lo miró el rubio, con mal gesto, y Lee sonrió.

_ Solo quise hacer un cumplido – rió quedamente – ¡Es un gran cover!

Sasuke no se había percatado, pero también había mirado mal a Lee. Jamás lo había escuchado cantar a Naruto, y su voz lo había cautivado mucho más de lo que osó imaginar. Punto a favor. Eso quiso suponer. Porque ahora no podía dejar de pensar en él.

_ ¿Creen que al sensei le haya… gustado? – preguntó Naruto, cuando el video acabó.

_ Eso es lo de menos – dijo entonces Sasuke, e Ino asintió.

_ Tenemos que superar las expectativas. ¡Tu mismo lo has dicho!

Naruto miró a Kato, quien anotaba algo en su cuaderno. Durante los próximos minutos, escuchó las bandas que faltaban. Luego, ordenó que todos salieran del aula, para nivelar las calificaciones. Ya afuera, Sakura comenzó a caminar en círculos, claramente nerviosa. Naruto solo se sentó en el suelo, junto a Shikamaru.

Lee, Neji, Ten Ten e Ino estaban de pie, hablando animadamente. En costado, Karin se miraba en el reflejo de una de ventana, acomodándose el cabello. Sasuke se acercó a ella, sintiendo que ya nada era igual. El cariño que le tenía, no se comparaba con lo que estaba experimentando con Naruto. Y eso lo abrumó. Era un chico.

_ Estuviste impecable en la presentación – dijo Karin, animada.

_ Tú no quedas atrás – admitió, recordando el amplio registro de voz que tenía.

_ Estaba muy nerviosa cuando lo grabé – lo miró, y luego sonrió – Sabes que esta calificación servirá para saber dónde y cómo desarrollarnos durante todo el año, ¿verdad? -Sasuke entrecerró los ojos - ¿No lo sabías? – enfatizó, y le sujetó la mano, yendo hacia el grupo en donde estaba Naruto y los demás.

_ Hola Karin – saludo Sakura, en cuanto la vio. Tenía poco trato con ella, pero siempre se fijaba en ser amable - ¿Ocurre algo? – agregó, al ver su expresión.

_ ¿Kato-sensei no dijo que esta calificación servirá para el desarrollo de cada uno durante el año?

_ No que yo sepa – contestó Sakura, con lentitud, y mirando a Ino.

_ Pues, eso oí – dijo Karin, y todos la miraron, espantados.

_ ¡Pensé que solo era un cover y ya'ttebayo! – exclamó Naruto, sin ponerse de pie, y provocando que todos miraran hacia abajo.

_ Todo suma – dijo Karin, mirándolo – La presentación, la música, el estilo, la voz, ¡todo!

Naruto se agarró de la cabeza, y la hundió entre sus piernas. De repente, escucharon que unos alumnos dijeron que en unos minutos saldría el sensei con una hoja, detallando las calificaciones.

_ ¿Cómo creen que nos haya ido? – preguntó Sakura a Ino y Rock Lee, que estaban tan nerviosos como ella.

_ No te preocupes, Sakura-chan, estarán bien – dijo Naruto, poniéndose de pie, y acercándose a ella.

_ Es que no canto muy bien. Además, tocar la guitarra tampoco es mi fuerte. Pero todos hicimos nuestro mayor esfuerzo, que eso le conste al sensei – comentó, hablando tan apresurada, que a penas se le entendía.

_ Nos irá bien, Sakura, relájate – dijo Ino, poniéndole una mano en su hombro.

Sakura sonrió forzosamente.

_ Ya con lo que dijo Karin quedé más que paranoica, Ino.

_ ¿Sakura-chan? – musitó Naruto.

_ Dime.

_ ¿Me devuelves mi mano por favor?

_ ¿Qué? – no se había dado cuenta que había tomado la mano de su amigo, ejerciendo más fuerza de lo normal, y lo soltó rápidamente - ¡Ay si, lo lamento!

En ese momento, Kato salió del aula y dejó una gran hoja pegada en la pared. La obviedad que se le aproximó antes de que pudiese alejarse de allí. Naruto ahogó una risotada cuando la multitud de alumnos se encimó sobre la pared, y sobre el pobre sensei, para ver las calificaciones. Sakura lo codeó, sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa burlona. Lee se había sacrificado para averiguar los resultados, mientras ella e Ino prácticamente estaban comiéndose las uñas. Naruto sabía que Shikamaru ni en un millón de años se metería entre ese montón de gente, ni siquiera para saber una calificación; y tenía la leve sospecha que Sasuke tampoco lo haría, puesto que tomó valor de algún lado, e hizo a un lado a todo aquel que tenía en frente.

Escuchó el grito de emoción de Lee cuando salió del grupo, y les anunció a Sakura y a Ino que estaban aprobados. Se contentó por un momento, cuando logró divisar la lista de calificaciones. Buscó sus nombres rápidamente con la vista, y una enorme sonrisa surcó su rostro.

_ ¡Sasuke-kun, aprobamos! – exclamó Karin, abrazándose al brazo del susodicho.

Este sonrió, sin dejar de buscar a Naruto con la mirada. Shikamaru se acercó a él, cuando un grupo de chicas comenzaron a gritar de felicidad, haciendo que entrecerrara los ojos, molesto. Las amigas de Karin la llamaron para saber su calificación, cuando Naruto se acercó a Sasuke, sonriendo.

_ ¡Aprobamos! – exclamó, con euforia. Shikamaru, quien estaba a su lado, sonrió - ¡Teme, aprobamos'ttebayo! – le dijo, abrazándolo con fuerza.

_ Usuratonkachi – masculló, nervioso – Ya puedes soltarme…

_ Lo siento, es que estoy feliz'ttebayo – se apartó un poco, sin que sus brazos dejaran de rodear su cintura. Por lo que Sasuke sintió el corazón galopando fieramente en su interior – Hacemos buen equipo, ¿no creen? – sonrió, mirando también a Shikamaru. Sasuke desvió la vista, claramente avergonzado.

_ Supongo – convino Nara, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos – Por cierto, el viejo acaba de hacer señas para que entremos de nuevo al aula.

Naruto miró hacia atrás. En efecto, todos estaban entrando de nuevo. Entonces soltó suavemente a Sasuke, quien sintió algo de pena por ello. Aquella acción del rubio le hizo explotar algo cálido en su interior. Algo que no había sentido antes. ¿Qué tan especial podría llegar a ser, si se daba la oportunidad de ceder a todo lo que se le presentaba? Naruto parecía ser una persona muy demostrativa. Todo lo contrario a él. Y a pesar de que no estaba acostumbrado, no quería que se contuviera.

_ ¡Teme! ¿Cómo le fue a Karin? – preguntó Naruto, con molestia.

Sasuke lo miró, sin entender.

_ ¿Por qué esa cara?

_ Porque es la cuarta vez que te lo pregunto'ttebayo – suspiró – En serio hombre, controla esa manía de perderte en tus pensamientos, ¡siento que le estoy hablando a la pared'ttebayo!

Sasuke rió quedamente, porque no podía controlarlo. Naruto calló al instante, y lo miró, atontado. Sasuke nuevamente se vio perplejo. ¿Acaso el chico era ciclotímico?

_ ¿Y ahora qué te ocurre, usuratonkachi?

Naruto sacudió levemente la cabeza, comenzando a ruborizarse.

_ Es que no recuerdo haberte visto reír y es… agradable – lo miró a los ojos, quebrándolo por completo – Te sienta bien'ttebayo – sonrió con anchura, y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. Luego se fue hacia el aula junto con Shikamaru y los demás.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de volver a sumergirse en un mar de pensamientos contradictorios y excéntricos, cuando Karin lo jaló del brazo para volver al aula. Allí, Kato dio una charla general sobre las calificaciones, y separó a toda la clase en pequeños grupos. Sorpresivamente Naruto, Shikamaru y Sasuke seguían en el mismo. Sin embargo todos los demás conocidos, incluyendo Kiba, estaban también en su grupo.

Kato llamó a un par para hablarles de algo importante, y esto incluía a Naruto. Cuando terminaron de hablar, el rubio se acercó a su grupo, con el semblante bastante sorprendido.

_ Quiere que me una al grupo de músicos de comedia musical – comentó, en general – Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Lee y Shino, ustedes también'ttebayo.

Kiba hizo un mohín, aunque no se veía tan molesto como trataba de aparentar. Aunque todos querían ocupar diferentes puestos referentes a lo que estudiaban, la idea de tener puntos extra con el emprendimiento no sonaba nada mal. Todos aceptaron, con gusto.

_ ¿Todos hombres? – se fijó Ino, con desdén.

_ No me mires a mi, así lo quiso el sensei – se excusó Naruto, y miró a Shikamaru – La clase ya terminó, así que, yo debo ir a sacar unas fotocopias y comenzar a resumir para Historia'ttebayo – agregó, sin muchos ánimos.

_ ¿Aún no has resumido nada, dobe? – intervino Sasuke, mirándolo como si lo hubiese pillado cometiendo un crimen.

_ ¡No tuve tiempo! – exclamó – Tú porque eres aplicado, teme. Yo necesito fuerza de voluntad'ttebayo.

Sasuke resopló.

_ Bien, no eres como Shikamaru, pero de todos modos eres bastante irresponsable – Naruto frunció el ceño, y Shikamaru lo miró – No es personal.

_ No te preocupes, viejo, yo me hago cargo de lo que soy – sonrió – Además, ¡es verdad! – y miró a Naruto – Me voy, cualquier cosa, llámame y te daré una mano.

_ ¡Gracias'ttebayo! – exclamó, y le dio un apretón de manos.

Cuando este se fue, Naruto se despidió de algunos de sus compañeros, justo cuando toda el aula fue vaciándose poco a poco. Cuando Sakura y su grupo de amigas se despidieron de él, Naruto se acercó a Sasuke, quien se despedía de Karin, que debía correr a una clase de Jazz. Se puso celoso cuando esta lo besó en los labios. Sabía que eran celos, pero como buen torpe, no supo el por qué. Ella le caía bien, ¿entonces por qué era?

Cuando tuvo a Sasuke cerca y lo miró, este hizo lo mismo, percatándose de que estaban solos en el aula. Naruto estaba seguro de que estar cerca suyo le producía un extraño temblequeo. Nervios interiores, y calor. Quizás se debía a que le caía bien, pero aún no estaba seguro. Lo que estaba sintiendo era especial. ¿Acaso ya se sentía tan cercano a él como para comenzar una amistad? Sasuke era muy estructurado y reservado. Sin embargo, había algo en él que lo cautivaba sobremanera.

_ Nos vemos pasado mañana, Sasuke – sonrió forzosamente, y se inclinó para besar su mejilla. Sin embargó, algo inesperado pasó.

Sasuke estaba ido, como de costumbre, y olvidó ese gesto extraño que tenía Naruto a la hora de saludar, puesto que no se movió. Para su desgracia, Naruto se detuvo en el instante en que sus labios se rozaron, y la cosa no pasó a mayores. Naruto se tambaleó, alejándose, y comenzando a adoptar la forma de un tomate.

_ ¡¿Qué diablos fue eso, teme?!

_ Lo siento, no estaba prestando atención – sonrió, y el otro suspiró, más nervioso que nunca.

No, no lo sentía en lo absoluto.

_ ¡Pues, fíjate'ttebayo! – balbuceó, y tomó su rostro con ambas manos, y le besó la mejilla – Ahora sí. Espero no tener que hacerlo todo el tiempo.

_ Haces una tormenta en un vaso con agua, usuratonkachi – se burló, y se acercó lo suficiente para besarle la mejilla, tan lento, que Naruto se apartó suavemente de él, con el corazón palpitando en su garganta – Nos vemos, entonces.

_ Cuídate – fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, y Sasuke comenzó a alejarse, sin más.

Cuando salió del aula, inhaló mucho aire, y lo soltó con torpeza.

Jamás olvidaría eso. Jamás en la vida. Y lo peor de todo, era que ahora estaba seguro de algo:

Le gustaba Naruto.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hasta acá llegué, gente. En Amor Yaoi también está hasta este capítulo, que lo actualicé hace dos días. Espero que les guste, y desde ya pido perdón por las demoras que pueda llegar a tener.**

**NAshe.**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

El invierno se estaba yendo, y con él, el frío constante y seco que a Naruto tanto lo deprimía. Prefería el calor, lo ponía más enérgico. Las semanas se pasaban volando. Cada día le tomaba más confianza a la universidad, y aunque las materias eran más complejas de lo que se imaginaba, siempre le puso mucho entusiasmo. A medida que más se adentraba al terreno del Konoha Geijutsu, más se hacía de amigos y compañeros. Las clases de actuación con Jiraiya eran una más extraña que la otra, pero aprendía mucho.

Incluso cada vez estaba más cercano a Sasuke, como un amigo más del grupo. No podía evitar admitir que le caía muy bien, con todo y sus actitudes. Era tan reservado y sereno, que de a ratos le exaltaba. Por su parte, a Sasuke le causaba lo mismo, pero por ver lo contrario en su nuevo amigo. Tan enérgico, perseverante y optimista. Muchas veces deseó tener un poco de ello. Incluso, para poder afrontar el nuevo sentimiento que lo atormentaba día a día, desde que ese rubio ingresó a la universidad.

Un soleado Sábado por la tarde, Naruto abrió el garage de su casa, dejando a la vista el Audi negro de Minato. Era un auto hermoso, pero prefería mil veces su motocicleta.

_ ¿Seguro que podrás con eso tú solo? — inquirió una voz a sus espaldas, haciendo que se volteara.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

_ Conociéndote, no debe ser algo muy complicado'ttebayo — lo miró, con sorna — Pero haré lo que pueda, papá.

Minato Namikaze sonrió, y le acarició el cabello.

_ Quizás se haya quedado sin agua — y abrió el capó, con ambas manos, pensativo.

Naruto se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su jean, parándose al lado de su padre. Minato era muy bueno en muchísimas cosas, pero en autos… no se le daba muy bien.

_ Me reiré mucho si llega a ser eso'ttebayo — sonrió, mostrando los dientes — No entiendo por qué no lo llevas a reparar.

_ Tengo que salir en unas horas; quién sabe cuánto tiempo tomará que lo vean siquiera — dijo, rascándose la cabeza.

_ Entonces ve con mamá. Yo me ocupo'ttebayo.

_ Te agradezco la ayuda, ¡me has salvado! — y caminó hacia la entrada de la casa — Y con respeto a tu tarea de Instrumentación, dime si necesitas ayuda.

_ Lo haré — exclamó, y le echó un vistazo al motor — Creo que esto no me tomará mucho'ttebayo.

A unos kilómetros de allí, Sasuke terminaba de repasar para el examen de Guión que tendría en tres días. Estaba aburrido, a pesar de que solo estuvo memorizando cosas durante pocas horas. Suspirando, dejó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa y masajeó su frente, con lentitud. Su hermano pasó por el living, con un tarro de jugo de manzana fresco, y se lo depositó sobre la mesa.

_ Deberías detenerte — dijo entonces, Itachi Uchiha, bebiendo de un tarro con limonada. Sasuke lo miró mecánicamente — Si estás cansado, no te quedará más nada de lo que leas.

_ No estoy cansado — se excusó, frunciendo el ceño — Estoy aburrido — y tomó un sorbo del jugo — ¿Qué hay con tu tesis?

_ Aún me falta mucho — no pudo evitar suspirar, pero no parecía fastidiado por ello — Solo fui por algo de beber.

Itachi caminó hacia la esquina de la sala, y encendió la radio, sintonizando un canal de Jazz. Sasuke bajó la vista, y pensó en que podía tomarse un descanso. Después de todo, se la pasaba estudiando. Puesto que se puso de pie, mientras se terminaba de tomar su jugo de un solo sorbo.

La casa de su hermano era acogedora y apacible. Justo lo que necesitaba. Sin embargo, tanta tranquilidad a veces lo aburría. Sabía que Itachi estaba a pocos meses de recibirse, y que ahora más que nunca tenía que prepararse. No quería interrumpirlo ni molestarlo. Siempre se ayudaban en todo, a pesar de las discusiones tontas que surgían de la nada, pero que eran inevitables tratándose de hermanos.

Sasuke tenía que despejar su mente, y fue entonces cuando lo recordó.

_ Hermano, saldré un rato — exclamó, de repente y yendo hacia la puerta.

_ ¿A dónde vas? — quiso saber, por simple curiosidad.

_ A casa de Naruto — y no pudo controlar su leve sonrojo. Menos mal que estaba de espaldas a su hermano.

_ Pensé que irías a ver a Karin — sonrió de medio lado, cruzándose de brazos. Sasuke pensó en una excusa, pero tratándose de Itachi, sería difícil engañarlo — ¿Están peleados?

Sasuke lo miró, con seriedad.

_ No.

Itachi alzó un poco las cejas.

_ Sabes, últimamente te noto…

_ ¿Extraño? — lo interrumpió, entornando la mirada.

_ Iba a decir, distante — corrigió — Y no con todos, sino con ella.

Sasuke apretó el puño.

_ No se a qué te refieres.

_ Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la sala por unos segundos.

_ Es… complicado — dijo Sasuke al final, bajando la vista. Itachi iba a preguntar algo más, cuando su hermano abrió la puerta — Hablamos después — y sin más, se fue de allí.

_ Complicado, eh — sonrió, cuando estuvo solo. Sasuke era muy malo mintiendo. O por lo menos, lo era con él. Se le notaba que algo pasaba.

Sasuke salió de casa, comenzando a acalorarse. Su hermano era bastante perceptivo, y no podía engañarlo. Se daba cuenta hasta del más mínimo detalle en su expresión. Mientras caminaba por la vereda, pensaba en que si hacía bien en ir a visitar a Naruto sin avisar. El día estaba muy bello para caminar, eso le encantaba. Ahora tendría que encontrar la manera de aclarar mejor sus sentimientos, aprovechando la calma del exterior. Si las cosas seguían así, tendría que ponerle un alto a su relación.

Entonces se detuvo. ¿Detener la relación, si las cosas seguían así?

_ Soy un idiota — exclamó, en voz alta y clara, para luego seguir caminando.

Desde hacía tiempo que ya no sentía lo mismo por Karin. La llegada de Naruto a su vida fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. ¿Y ahora qué debía hacer? Tampoco podía decirle a Karin la verdad, ya que hasta para él le resultaba extraña. Y como para complicar o no las cosas, ahora iba a visitar a Naruto.

"Sasuke Uchiha, eres toda una maravilla", pensó, irónico.

_ ¿Y bien? — dijo Minato, acercándose a su hijo, que estaba limpiando una bujía.

_ Es el filtro — anunció Naruto, con mal gesto — ¡Está lleno de sarro'ttebayo! ¿Le pusiste agua natural?

_ ¿Acaso no lleva eso?

_ Destilada — le dejó en claro — Cambiaré el filtro por uno nuevo. Tú ve y consigue agua destilada'ttebayo — y suspiró, levantando la cabeza — Y una botella con agua, ¿si?

Minato asintió, y salió disparado hacia el interior de la casa. Naruto sonrió, y buscó las herramientas para sacar el filtro que ya no servía. Después de eso, lo máximo que esperaba era un poco de dinero. Aunque sabía que Minato siempre solía recompensarlo de esa manera. Sin mencionar a los pequeños alumnos de piano que le consigue diariamente, para que de sus clases particulares.

_ ¿Qué tanto haces ahí? — inquirió una voz conocida, sacándolo bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

Tanto así, que se sobresaltó y golpeó su cabeza contra el capó. Sasuke ahogó una risa, y se acercó un poco.

_ Idiota — gruñó, masajeando su cabeza — ¿Qué no es obvio que estoy reparando el motor, o tengo que embarrarme más grasa en el cuerpo para que te des cuenta?

Sasuke se acercó más hasta él, tratando de comprender el por qué de su comentario, cuando lo vio. Naruto tenía el torso descubierto, manchado de aceite y grasa. Sasuke no sintió asco. Todo lo contrario. Verlo trabajando en el vehículo le produjo un calor extraño en su interior, y una excitación que no tenía nombre.

_ ¿Siempre eres tan sucio? — bromeó, sin poder quitar la vista de su pecho.

Naruto se lo tocó inconscientemente.

_ Supongo — sonrió, divertido — De todos modos me falta poco para terminar'ttebayo — se encogió de hombros, y sacó el filtro sucio de su lugar — Por cierto, ¿qué haces por aquí, eh teme?

_ No tenía nada que hacer así que…

_ Fuiste a la casa de tu hermano — lo interrumpió.

_ ¿Cómo lo…? — y recordó que le había mencionado que su hermano vivía cerca de allí. Naruto lo miró un poco, al ver como el otro le dirigía la mirada quizás con la misma intensidad que la suya.

_ Siempre vas para su casa'ttebayo — sonrió, y dejó el filtro en el suelo, y lo escrutó un poco con la mirada. Esa camisa negra, que lo hacía ver tan… — Y, te gusta estar con tu hermano, ¿verdad?

_ En realidad allí es muy tranquilo, me sirve para poder estudiar — y bajó la vista. Aunque en realidad también le gustaba estar con él.

_ Si, claro — sonrió de nuevo, con sorna, justo cuando Minato apareció frente a ellos, con el agua destilada.

_ Tu botella, hijo — exclamó, lanzándosela — Oh, buenas tardes, Sasuke — sonrió con frescura.

_ Buenas tardes, Minato-san.

Naruto dejó la botella en una pequeña mesa, para poder agarrar con ambas manos el filtro nuevo que tenía de repuesto, mientras escuchaba como si padre le hablaba a su amigo de la manera más normal. Hacía tiempo que Sasuke lo visitaba, y tuvo la oportunidad de caerles muy bien a sus padres, a pesar de su temperamento. Sí, Sasuke era muy serio y callado, pero eso no quitaba su cortesía y respeto hacia los demás.

Después de tantos meses, se podría de decir que ya lo conocía mucho mejor.

_ Ya casi termino, papá — anunció entonces, mientras ponía el filtro en su lugar.

_ Genial, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco — se acercó, con el agua destilada — Dime cuándo debo verterla.

_ Hazlo ahora, con cuidado'ttebayo.

Sasuke vio como el agua pasaba lentamente por el filtro, con todo el cuidado que Minato pudo tener. Asomándose en la puerta de la cocina, apareció Kushina, justo cuando Naruto la miró mecánicamente.

_ ¿Pudieron arreglarlo? — inquirió, algo preocupada.

_ Esperemos que sí — suspiró Naruto.

Kushina vio a Sasuke al lado de su hijo, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

_ Hola Sasuke-kun, ¿cómo estás? Hacía tiempo que no venías.

_ Lo siento, estuve estudiando — esbozó una cálida sonrisa hacia la mujer, quien luego de devolverle el gesto, miró a su esposo.

_ ¿Crees que podamos ir a hacer las compras del mes en el auto'ttebane?

_ Yo solo espero que encienda — rogó Minato, cuando terminaron de verter el agua en el filtro.

Naruto cerró el capó, acomodando las cosas lo más ordenada posible, para después agarrar un pequeño trapo y limpiar la parte de arriba del capó. Minato entró al auto, giró la llave y le dio marcha. El sonido y la fuerza que hizo para arrancar fue a penas de unos segundos, cuando al fin quedó encendido. Minato sonrió, complacido.

_ ¡Y así es como se repara un auto'ttebayo! — canturreó Naruto, lanzando por los aires el trapo que tenía en la mano.

Kushina y Minato le sonrieron de agradecimiento a su hijo. Sasuke solo suspiró.

_ Tanta modestia te hará mal a la cabeza, usuratonkachi — masculló sin mirarlo, y Naruto lo miró al instante, algo molesto, mientras abría su botella con agua.

_ Callado te ves más bonito, Uchiha — y le tiró un poco de agua de su botella, pero Sasuke logró esquivarlo a tiempo.

_ En fin, iré a hacer la lista de cosas para comprar'ttebane — anunció Kushina, ingresando de nuevo a la casa.

Minato apagó el motor, y salió del auto.

_ ¿Entonces se irán? — le preguntó Naruto, y bebió un sorbo de agua.

_ Dentro de unos minutos — asintió, y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro — Gracias.

_ Sisi, claro — y extendió la mano.

Minato hizo un mohín.

_ ¿Cuándo harás algo solo por cortesía? — puso los ojos en blanco, y sacó su billetera — Ten, es todo lo que te daré. Además, estás cobrando por tus clases particulares, no creas que lo olvidé — y le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza con la billetera.

_ Gracias'ttebayo — sonrió con anchura, guardando el dinero en el bolsillo trasero del jean.

Minato entró a la casa, dejando a Sasuke y a Naruto solos de nuevo. A decir verdad, Sasuke se divertía viendo como Naruto interactuaba con sus padres. No podía evitar sentir una atracción fatal hacia ese rubio, en cualquier ámbito en que esté. Se desenvolvía siempre con mucha fluidez y con un encanto que lo atrapaba con todos los sentidos.

_ Baja de tu nube — le escuchó decir al rubio, quien estaba bebiéndose toda el agua de la botella de un solo sorbo. Los hilos de agua cayeron desde su boca, bordeando su cuello y deslizándose por su cuerpo; y Sasuke prefirió no mirar… demasiado.

_ ¿Qué ocurre? — balbuceó entonces.

Naruto terminó la botella, exhalando el aire con frescura.

_ Ahora que estoy desocupado, ¿quieres... no se, salir a algún lado? — inquirió, mientras se secaba las manos con otro trapo pequeño de algodón — Hay máquinas de videos y esas cosas al otro lado de la avenida, ¿quieres ir?

Sasuke lo miró fijo, como si lo estuviese analizando minuciosamente. Aunque en realidad, su cabeza se debatía entre decirle al instante que sí antes de pensar en las consecuencias, o simplemente inventar una excusa rápida, para evitar precisamente, esas consecuencias innecesarias. Pero Naruto se la estaba haciendo difícil. Muy difícil.

_ Dobe, yo…

_ Está bien si no quieres'ttebayo — sonrió, con tristeza, y comenzó a caminar hacia más al interior del garage.

_ Yo no dije eso — farfulló, siguiéndolo como un robot.

_ Tardas demasiado en responder. Y eso solo significa dos cosas — caminó, sin mirarlo, y tiró el trapo a dentro de un contenedor — No quieres o vas a mentirme'ttebayo — y lo miró, apoyándose de espaldas, sobre la pared.

Sasuke se acercó a él, sin pensar en lo que hacía. Incluso sin percatarse en lo cerca que se estaba poniendo. Suspiró.

_ La verdad es… que me has tomado por sorpresa.

Naruto bajó la vista unos segundos, y luego la enfocó en los orbes oscuros del otro.

_ No te estoy obligando, solo quería salir contigo — dijo, en un tono tan suave y tranquilo, que le erizó la piel. Sasuke sintió que le faltaba el aire. Ese maldito rubio… — ¡Teme…!

_ Está bien, yo… — balbuceó, y Naruto se le acercó un poco más, observándolo fijamente — De acuerdo.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente, y eso fue su perdición. La mirada seria de Sasuke y el escaso espacio que había entre ambos hizo que Naruto deseara poder congelar el momento. ¿Por qué se sentía tan estúpidamente atraído hacia ese… bastardo?

_ Bueno, me daré una ducha antes, no puedo salir así'ttebayo — negó con la cabeza, y se dirigió a la puerta que daba al interior de la casa. Apretó un botón para que la puerta del garage se cerrara, y miró a Sasuke — ¿Vas a entrar o te quedarás aquí? — exclamó, en tono burlón.

_ Usuratonkachi — fue lo único que dijo, con mal gesto.

Naruto entró junto con él, silbando. Cargó de nuevo la botella con agua, y la dejó dentro de la heladera. Le ofreció algo de beber a su amigo, pero este se negó, agradecido de todas formas. Acto seguido, Naruto caminó directo al baño, pero al ver que Sasuke aún lo seguía, se detuvo y lo miró fijamente, pero comenzando a esbozar una sonrisa zorruna.

_ Iré a bañarme, ¿acaso quieres entrar conmigo y pasarme el jabón por la espalda?

Sasuke abrió grande los ojos, sin abandonar la seriedad. Pronto sus mejillas se colorearon, y tuvo que desviar la vista para no quedar tan en evidencia.

_ Usuratonkachi, no digas estupideces — se atajó, cortante.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, sin abandonar su sonrisa.

_ Espérame en la sala o en mi habitación, no me demoraré mucho'ttebayo.

Sasuke asintió, como ido, y Naruto desapareció de su vista.

¿Y ahora qué podría hacer? Pero qué… ¿dijo su habitación?

A Sasuke no le pareció mala la idea. En todo ese tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, jamás había pasado de la parte inferior de la casa. No tenía porqué ir hasta su habitación, no tenía por qué, a menos que Naruto lo invitase a subir. Y ahora que finalmente lo hizo, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad. Puesto que subió las escaleras de manera, y vio que la primera puerta a la izquierda, estaba semiabierta. Con sigilo, vio que se trataba del cuarto de Naruto. Tampoco tuvo que pensarlo demasiado. Echó un vistazo al resto del pasillo, y solo había tres puertas.

"El cuarto de Naruto, el de sus padres y el baño", dedujo rápidamente.

Una vez que divisó la habitación deseada, ingresó, abriendo por completo la puerta, como si estuviese por adentrarse a un terreno peligroso y desconocido. Al menos para él. Con lo que se encontró, fue con una habitación espaciosa, con paredes de color azul oscuro. Cuadros y posters de bandas por todas partes. Un escritorio de madera lisa, montones de libros, apuntes y copias. Una taza de Starbucks, una caja de Cereal aún sellada, películas, CDs de música y vinilos. Más a la derecha, un stand lleno de acrílicos, pinturas, pinceles y lienzos. Algunos pintados y otros en blanco. Dándose media vuelta, se encontró con una Les Paul situada contra la pared. Había un amplificador pequeño y un par de cables en el suelo. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fue ver un Bajo negro sobresaliendo de una funda.

¿Acaso el dobe sabía tocar también el Bajo? Y fue cuando recordó que lo que Naruto quería, era ser músico. No se imaginó que clases de instrumentos sabía tocar además de los que ya conocía. ¿Y además qué? ¿Pintaba? ¿Acaso era multifacético? Y no era que le molestara ese hecho. Sino que cada vez que lo conocía mejor, más le gustaba. A pesar de que era exasperante, despreocupado, altanero, no podía evitarlo más. Ese chico se estaba convirtiendo en su perdición.

Siguió escrutando el resto del cuarto, y encontró una cama de una plaza. Al lado, una gran ventana, con el vidrio abierto, las cortinas moviéndose por la suave brisa de afuera, y el aire primaveral que estaba próximo a aparecerse. Un armario, con más posters pegados en la puerta. Sonrió.

Pero no pudo contenerse al hecho de tener un Bajo a su disposición. Así que se sentó en una de las sillas que había allí, conectó el instrumento y se fijó si estaba afinado. Una vez que tocó un par de notas al azar, comenzó a crear melodías, hasta que recordó una canción y comenzó a tararearla, mientras tocaba.

Antes de que pudiese seguir, Naruto apareció en el cuarto con una toalla blanca enredada en su cintura. Sasuke dejó de tocar bruscamente, haciendo un sonido bastante grabe con el instrumento. Quiso, lo trató de contener, pero no pudo. No podía dejar de mirarlo. El cuerpo húmedo y escultural del otro era algo… que imposibilitaba su capacidad de pensamiento racional en ese momento.

_ ¿Verdad que casi no me tardé'ttebayo? — bromeó el rubio, y vio que su amigo estuvo bastante entretenido — ¿Qué tal suena?

_ Muy bien — balbuceó, haciendo todo lo posible por dejar de mirarlo — Vístete, no tengo toda la vida para esperarte — agregó, con rudeza.

_ Ok — enfatizó, alzando las manos y avanzando hacia su armario, de espaldas al Uchiha.

Sasuke miró por el reflejo del espejo que tenía enfrente, que Naruto buscaba ropa dentro del mueble. Por su seguridad mental y física, no quiso mirar cuando Naruto hizo el amague de quitarse la toalla. Aunque en realidad no sabía cómo reaccionaría. Esas emociones, hacia otro chico, eran nuevas. Dubitativo, volvió a levantar la cabeza. Naruto estaba abrochándose un jean oscuro, aún de espaldas a él. Sasuke guardó el Bajo en su estuche, sacudiendo la cabeza.

_ ¿Trajiste dinero, teme? — exclamó, sacándolo de sus intensos pensamientos.

_ Por increíble que parezca, traje mi billetera conmigo.

_ Genial'ttebayo — sonrió, girándose hacia él — ¿Pero tiene dinero?

Sasuke hizo un mohín.

_ ¿Qué clase de idiota andaría encima con la billetera vacía?

_ ¿Te crees que no existen personas así? — inquirió, en tono burlón, mientras se colocaba una camisa a cuadrillé en distintas tonalidades de verde y negro.

_ Ilústrame.

_ Prefiero no dar nombres'ttebayo. Pero las hay, créeme — sonrió, acercándose más a él, hasta quedar a su altura — Detrás de ti está mi loción — dijo, con un tono de voz dulce.

Sasuke tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, y le entregó el frasco con la loción. Naruto se echó un poco en el cuerpo. Luego se peinó el cabello con las manos frente al espejo, sin mucha importancia de cómo quedara en realidad.

_ Bien, más no puedo hacer por mi'ttebayo — le dijo al muchacho del reflejo en el espejo — Ya nos podemos ir, teme.

_ No sabía que hablabas solo — le sonrió, y miró su reflejo.

_ Tú no puedes quejarte de nada'ttebayo — y se giró para verlo de frente.

_ ¿A qué te refieres, dobe?

Naruto quiso decirle que era la perfección personificada, pero no quiso incomodarlo o algo así. Se tragó sus palabras, aunque sus ojos hablaban por él, sin parar. ¿Habría manera de poder callarlos antes de dijeran algo que lo delatara? No, no era necesario.

_ Nada, olvídalo — sonrió, y le apretó el borde de la camisa con suavidad — Mejor vámonos, o se nos hará tarde para regresar'ttebayo.

Sasuke asintió, sin decir más nada. Luego ambos salieron del cuarto, en silencio, rumbo a la sala.


	10. Chapter 10

¡Hola! Primero que nada les agradezco a todos los que comentan, porque me hacen saber que siguen esta historia, ¡y que les gusta!

Una chica llamada Karaan me ha inflado los ovarios para que empiece a usar el "—"

en los escritos, y la verdad que antes no lo hice porque no sabía cómo ponerlo xDD Ahora que lo se, y que empecé a implementarlo, me doy cuenta que queda mucho más prolijo :P

Ahora sí, ¡los dejo con el décimo capítulo! Espero que les guste, y desde ya se les agradece la lectura ;D

NAshe.

* * *

Sasuke y Naruto bajaron rápidamente hacia la sala, cuando vieron que Minato y Kushina discutían en voz baja sobre la lista de cosas que debían comprar. Naruto agarró su billetera de arriba de la mesa y la guardó en su bolsillo. Buscó sus lentes de sol en uno de los estantes, y se dio vuelta hacia sus padres.

— Se acabó el cereal y el ramen — anunció, con dramatismo.

Kushina y Minato se miraron, sonriendo.

— Lo del ramen ya lo sabíamos, ¿pero qué hay con el cereal? — cuestionó su padre, y Naruto alzó las manos.

— ¡Me gusta el cereal en la mañana'ttebayo!

— Veremos, veremos — musitó Minato, volviendo a la lista.

Naruto suspiró, y miró a Sasuke.

— Yo también me voy, iremos al centro comercial.

— ¿Iremos?

— Sí. Sasuke y yo'ttebayo.

Kushina miró al Uchiha con una sonrisa. Este no supo interpretarla, puesto que no supo muy bien qué hacer al respecto. Naruto lo jaló del brazo hacia la puerta, y agarró unas llaves que estaban sobre la mesa. Minato le dijo que no regresara muy tarde, sin quitar la vista de la lista de compras. Naruto cerró la puerta de entrada, aún sujetando el brazo de Sasuke, quien tenía una extraña sensación en su interior. O quizás se debía a un debate en su cabeza entre quitarse del agarre o dejarse llevar hacia donde el rubio quisiera. Cosa que no le desagradaría en lo absoluto tratándose de él.

De nuevo sus pensamientos interrumpieron la realidad, justo cuando Naruto dirigía las llaves que tenía en la mano a su bolsillo, para poder sacar la funda que cubría a su motocicleta. Sasuke se quedó quieto, mirando fijamente el vehículo.

— ¿Iremos en eso?

Naruto se giró hacia él, entornando los ojos.

— Si… ¿acaso tiene algo de malo no querer caminar siete kilómetros hasta allá'ttebayo? — sonrió de medio lado, y Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

— No es eso, es que… ¿dijiste siete? — farfulló, y Naruto le sonrió.

— Sasuke-teme, no puedes ocultarlo más — dijo, sin abandonar el gesto, pasándole un trapo al asiento de la motocicleta — Tienes miedo'ttebayo.

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¿También eres sordo? — lo miró ahora, desafiante — Interesante'ttebayo — Sasuke agarró el casco del acompañante, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Naruto asintió, como aceptando que se al parecer se había equivocado con él, y esbozó una sonrisa zorruna — Así está mucho mejor.

Naruto se subió a la motocicleta, y sacó las llaves. Sasuke se sentó con algo de incomodidad, en el espacio que había detrás del rubio.

— Por cierto, me gusta caminar — comentó Sasuke, aunque Naruto no se lo había preguntado.

— Lo tendré en cuenta para otra ocasión'ttebayo — giró el rostro para su lado, y sonrió, encendiendo la motocicleta.

— Ponte el casco, dobe — gruñó, agarrando el objeto entre sus manos, y colocándoselo él mismo.

Una vez listos, Naruto abrió el garage con el control automático, y salió de él con la motocicleta. Sasuke se sujetó de la parte de atrás del vehículo. Al principio sintió hasta un poco de pudor en sujetarle la cintura. ¿Sería ético? Las ganas no faltaban. Naruto parecía muy concentrado conduciendo como para pensar en otra cosa. La motocicleta se movía rápidamente por la calle, pero nunca excedía el límite. Solo bajaba la velocidad para parar en los semáforos. Sasuke miró hacia su derecha como todo pasaba rápidamente. Quiso hasta quitarse el casco para sentir el aire chocar en su rostro, pero sabía que no era conveniente. Sin darse cuenta, observó que sus manos aferraban la cintura del otro.

No supo si Naruto se había dado cuenta, pero no le importó. Se sentía bien. Demasiado bien. De repente escuchó algo, y la apretó suavemente. Naruto detuvo la motocicleta en una esquina, luego de manejar unos diez minutos. Quitándose el casco, Sasuke se percató de que se estaba riendo. Curioso, se quitó el suyo también.

— ¿Qué te ocurrió? — inquirió, acomodándose el cabello sutilmente con una mano.

— Me da cosquillas que me toquen la cintura'ttebayo — sonrió, de una manera encantadora. Sasuke sintió algo cálido explotar en su estómago — Ya casi llegamos, pero estacionaré por aquí.

Sasuke se bajó del vehículo, y vio la cantidad de personas que había en la avenida, caminando de aquí para allá, como si no tuvieran rumbo alguno. Naruto dejó la motocicleta atada con una cadena en un poste, cerca de otras. Giró la llave del candado, y luego se colocó sus anteojos. Le hizo señas a Sasuke de que lo siguiera, y juntos caminaron hacia el centro comercial. Sasuke no recordó haber visitado ese lugar.

— ¿Este lugar es nuevo?

— Lo terminaron hace unas semanas — asintió Naruto, sin apartar la vista de enfrente — Se supone que en el fondo instalaron una pequeña cadena de cines y esas cosas'ttebayo.

Sasuke vio que estaban llegando, porque el lugar era enorme y casi ocupaba todo el frente de la esquina. Al entrar, sintió el frío del aire acondicionado. Un grupo de adolescentes hermosas hablando y riendo en una esquina de un bar, mientras sacaban sus celulares. Otro grupo mixto sentados en las mesas de una cafetería, donde abundaba gente de todas las edades.

Carteles publicitarios, anuncios de cine, comida y juegos. Aroma a perfume de cítricos, y a rosas. Cientos de locales de ropa desprendiendo una esencia a vainilla. Otra cafetería horneando galletas de canela y café con una espuma que parecía deliciosa. Se sentía bien. La música era agradable incluso. De repente su brazo se vio suavemente presionado por la mano de su amigo. Se giró hacia él, mecánicamente.

— Estás como ido'ttebayo — observó el rubio — ¿Jamás habías venido a un centro comercial como este?

— No suelo… hacerlo — admitió.

— Ok, ¡entonces tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer'ttebayo!

Sasuke no supo cómo interpretar eso, pero sabía que no se trataba de algo bueno. Naruto parecía dispuesto a visitar cada local del lugar si era posible. Pero había algo en él que se negaba en oponerse a los deseos del otro. Naruto se había convertido en su perdición. Pero para su sorpresa, no le molestaba… del todo.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir primero? — exclamó Naruto.

— A donde quieras, por mi está bien — dijo sin pensarlo, y maldijo segundos después.

Naruto sonrió con picardía, y lo hizo girar hacia su izquierda, al fondo del pasillo. Y allí estaba, un enorme espacio de juegos de todo tipo. Sasuke no se veía del todo entusiasmado por la idea, pero de todos modos ingresaron. Naruto se dirigió a la Caja, y le cargó dinero a la tarjeta que usaba ese lugar para hacer funcionar los videojuegos. Posteriormente buscó con la mirada una cabina de juegos de video. Al ver uno de autos, se sentó, con emoción, y miró a su amigo. Este parecía bastante descolocado.

— ¿Jamás has jugado a ningún juego?

Sasuke hizo un mohín, casi al instante.

— ¿Acaso crees que vengo de otro planeta?

Naruto pensó unos segundos.

— No, pero si así fuera, ¡sería genial'ttebayo!

— Dobe — sonrió, y se sentó en la cabina vacía que estaba a su lado — ¿Una carrera?

— Dudo que puedas ganarme'ttebayo — exclamó, con altivez, pasando la tarjeta por la ranura de ambos juegos.

— ¿Quieres apostar? — lo miró de soslayo, y Naruto sonrió.

— Si gano, pagas un café en... ¡Starbucks!

— ¿Eres adicto a ese lugar o qué? — Naruto medio que asintió, mientras elegía el modelo del auto — ¿Y si pierdes?

— No lo se, tu escoges'ttebayo.

Sasuke pensó rápidamente, mientras elegía el lugar de la carrera en el videojuego. La idea de que Naruto hiciera lo que quisiera era muy tentadora. Aunque en lo único que pensaba cada vez que lo veía, era en tenerlo encima. Una imagen muy fuerte. Tanto que lo hizo ruborizar.

Apretando el volante, arrugó el ceño.

— Si pierdes, deberás acceder al lugar que yo elija ir.

Naruto lo miró, intrigado. No se imaginaba a dónde lo quería llevar. Donde sea, mientras sea con él, estaría bien.

— Hecho.

Segundos después, empezaron con la carrera. Naruto pisó el acelerador desde el principio, tomando la delantera. Sasuke lo seguía detrás, esquivando todo a su paso. Naruto tenía que admitir que jugaba bastante bien. Manejaba una velocidad bastante alta, y había chocado muy pocas veces. Pero tanto se había dejado impresionar, que el otro lo había alcanzado e incluso pasado. Sin bajar la velocidad, Sasuke inclinó el volante hacia su derecha para que el vehículo chocara al del rubio. Este apretó los dientes, y frunció el ceño.

— Nada mal, eh. Pero no creas que te dejaré ganar'ttebayo.

— No estoy pidiendo tu compasión, usuratonkachi — sonrió con malicia, y el otro hizo un mohín. Estaban por llegar a la meta.

— ¿Usuratonkachi? — bramó, y activó el Nitro en ese instante, por lo que el auto aumentó drásticamente la velocidad, pasándolo de nuevo, y atravesando la línea de llegada.

Sasuke se volteó hacia él, rápidamente. Naruto solo sonrió.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenía Nitro, dobe?

— ¿Acaso crees que soy tonto'ttebayo?

— Por supuesto que si — asintió, y el otro le sujetó del borde de la camisa — Y además, eres un tramposo.

— Retráctate, Uchiha — lo miró fijo, acercándose un poco a su rostro. Sasuke sintió su aliento en los labios, y puso todo de sí para no ruborizarse.

— Jamás — dijo lo más seguro que pudo — Juguemos a otra cosa.

— Está bien, pero me debes un café'ttebayo.

— Sisi, lo que digas… — y se soltó del agarre, para salir de asiento del videojuego.

Lo siguiente que hicieron fue pasarse por todos los juegos que tuvieran estampillas para canjearlas en la Caja. Esta vez no apostaron nada, solo trabajaron en equipo para juntar la mayor cantidad posible. Naruto eligió un juego de Baloncesto como primera instancia. Encestaron todos los tiros. Sasuke agarró las estampillas, y se dirigieron rápidamente a otro juego.

Al costado había un tiro al blanco, juego de monedas y fichas, carrera de autos de juguete, tirarle los dientes a un payaso con un rostro muy tenebroso, un Bowling bastante viejo, que parecía estar ahí desde hace años. Cosa que llamó la atención de Naruto. La pintura de los pinos se caía a pedazos, y parecían hechos de cerámica, porque costaba mucho trabajo hacerlos caer, o cuando lograban hacerlo, el ruido que hacían al chocar contra el suelo llamaba la atención de todos allí. Naruto soltó una carcajada, e ignoró a la gente que pasaba. Sasuke apretó los labios, intentando no reír… demasiado.

Entre todos los que jugaron, hicieron una buena cantidad de estampillas. Naruto agarró todos los que pudo, con la ayuda de Sasuke, y contaron los puntos. Había 1200 puntos acumulados. Más de lo que Naruto había hecho solo, por más veces que lo intentara. Su emoción era casi palpable. Al fin había alcanzado los mil puntos.

— Mira esa guitarra de allá, vale 1000 puntos — señaló Sasuke, hacia una repisa llena de objetos.

En efecto, había una guitarrita pequeña de colección. Parecía una Gibson flying V negra y blanca. Todos los detalles estaban reproducidos de una manera muy delicada. Pero esto Naruto lo sabía, porque desde que iba a ese lugar, siempre la quiso. Pero no podía decirlo abiertamente. Ambos ganaron las estampillas, así que debían buscar un premio acorde para cada uno.

Un hombre viejo que atendía la Caja, miró a Naruto con una sonrisa.

— ¿Tú de nuevo? ¿Acaso no te has dado por vencido? — Sasuke pareció desconcertado, y observó que Naruto había fulminado con la mirada al hombre, como pidiéndole que no siguiera — Nadie quiere la guitarrita, pero tu amigo viene día por medio para tratar de juntar 1000 puntos por ella — comentó, a Sasuke.

— ¿Eso es cierto?

— Si, pero no creas que te usé para ganarlos'ttebayo — farfulló, frunciendo el ceño.

Sasuke no supo por qué, pero le creyó. Podría haberse molestado por pensar que fue usado, pero Naruto jamás había mencionado nada sobre los puntajes. Era una persona muy humilde y honesta como para mentir con una tontería como esa. De todas formas, y según aquel hombre, se había ilusionado siempre con esa guitarrita, más sin embargo optó por dividir el puntaje para sacar dos premios.

— ¿Y qué van a llevar? — inquirió el hombre, algo impaciente.

— Me llevaré la guitarra — dijo Sasuke, sin titubear. El hombre se la entregó, pero Sasuke inmediatamente se la dio a Naruto, quien lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— ¡Teme! ¿Qué diablos haces?

— Dijiste que la querías, ¿no?

— Si, pero… — y miró la guitarrita fijamente, hasta que dirigió sus ojos a los de Sasuke, con una gran seguridad — No, consérvala tú. No sería justo que solo elijas algo de 200 puntos'ttebayo.

— La verdad no me interesa — se encogió de hombros — Anda, dobe, acéptala.

Naruto no sabía qué decir, estaba petrificado. Sasuke eligió una serpiente de mármol con los 200 puntos que restaban, y se despidió del hombre. Naruto no aún podía creerlo. Sasuke envolvió su serpiente de mármol con papel de diario, y la guardó en la bolsa que le dio el hombre, sin dejar de mirar al rubio.

— Gracias'ttebayo — soltó, de nada.

— No es nada — desvió la vista, aunque en realidad estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso.

— No, en serio, fue un lindo gesto'ttebayo — y le sonrió, guardando la guitarrita en su bolsa — El lado tierno de Sasuke Uchiha, eh…

— Cállate — exclamó, molesto. Intentó luchar para que la sangre no subiera a su rostro, pero le costaba cada vez más trabajo hacerlo.

Naruto parecía fresco como una lechuga, pero en realidad se sentía extrañamente feliz y a gusto con la situación. Sasuke parecía un cubo de hielo, pero por dentro era algo tan dulce, que comenzaba a gustarle, y mucho. Quería seguir escarbando en el hielo para saber qué tan dulce podía llegar a ser el verdadero Sasuke. ¿Acaso sería posible?

A la salida del lugar, caminaron de nuevo por el pasillo, directo al Starbucks. A Naruto ya no le importaba el reto que había ganado anteriormente, puesto que él mismo se pagó el pedido. Sasuke insistió, pero el otro no lo dejó. La pequeña discusión hizo que la vendedora los mirara de manera extraña, pero divertida.

Un capuchino grande y un muffin con chispas de chocolate fue lo que Naruto se llevó a la mesa. Sasuke optó por un café con leche mediana, y una porción de torta de manzana verde. Al sentarse, Naruto agarró tres sobres de azúcar. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

— ¿No crees que es demasiado?

— ¡Es un capuchino grande, teme! — se excusó, haciendo un mohín — Por cierto, hay algo que quería preguntarte. ¿Puedo? — agregó, tirando azúcar dentro del recipiente. Sasuke asintió — Espero que no te moleste'ttebayo. Es una pregunta un tanto… personal.

— ¿Tiene que ver con… Karin? — sonrió, sin mirarlo, mientras agregaba el contenido de un sobrecito de azúcar en su café.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, y revolvió el cappuccino, mientras buscaba el tarro con canela. Ya pasaron meses de que se conocía con Sasuke, así que la pregunta no había quedado tan mal después de todo. Además, necesitaba comprenderlo.

— Al parecer soy muy obvio.

— ¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?

— ¿Cómo fue que empezaron a salir? Es decir, yo no… no lo entiendo'ttebayo — y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, como si aquello también le preocupara. Porque no lo veía enamorado de ella.

— Todos me preguntan lo mismo.

— Por algo será — sonrió de medio lado, mientras tiraba un poco de canela en la espuma de su cappuccino.

Sasuke suspiró.

— Fue hace un año y medio. No conocía a nadie en el Konoha Geijutsu, y ella fue siempre muy amable conmigo — comentó, bebiendo un poco de café — Fue la primera que se me acercó en los primeros días.

— ¿No tenías amigos?

— No soy muy social que digamos — sonrió, y cortó un trozo de pastel con el tenedor — Mi hermano Itachi me lo recrimina siempre.

Así que Itachi era el nombre de su hermano…

— ¿Y tus padres? ¿Viven lejos de aquí?

— Bastante — admitió, mientras se llevaba la rebanada pequeña de pastel a la boca — Creí que sería lo correcto. Ella me ama y… es muy atenta.

Naruto dejó a mitad de camino el muffin que estaba por mordisquear.

— ¿Pero tú la amas'ttebayo?

Sasuke se le quedó viendo. Antes la quería, pero jamás sintió un verdadero sentimiento hacia ella. Amor parecía algo más fuerte y especial que eso. Se asemejaba quizás, en cierta forma, a las cosas que le estaban pasando con Naruto cada vez que lo veía, y estaba a su lado.

— No lo se — respondió después de pensarlo unos segundos.

— No deberías estar con una persona si no la amas de verdad'ttebayo.

— ¿Te parece? — espetó, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

— Estás mintiéndole, Sasuke. Eso no es bueno.

El Uchiha suspiró de nuevo.

— ¿Crees que debería…?

— No depende de mí — lo interrumpió, con algo de pena — Haz lo que creas conveniente'ttebayo. Si ya no sientes lo mismo…

— No, ya no lo siento — afirmó, más seguro que nunca — De hecho creo, que me gusta otra persona.

Naruto abrió a penas los labios, asombrado. Sasuke se golpeó mentalmente por haberlo dicho. No tenía por qué.

— Vaya, no me esperaba esta confesión — sonrió a penas, y mordió su muffin — Esto acaba con mis dudas.

— ¿De qué hablas? — entornó los ojos.

— De que detrás de esa capa de hielo… eres muy dulce'ttebayo.

Sasuke se molestó, pero esto solo hizo que Naruto se riera. No podía controlarlo por mucho más tiempo. Ese chico lo estaba volviendo loco. Y lo peor es que ahora pensaba que le gustaba alguien más. O quizás así estaría mejor. Para que no sospechara.

"Soy un cobarde", pensó, negando con la cabeza.

Horas después de tanto procrastinar, Sasuke decidió volver a casa de su hermano. Ya era de noche, y Naruto se ofreció a llevarlo en su motocicleta. No se negó, aunque tampoco le fascinó la idea. Naruto condujo más rápido que antes, que por momentos temió por su vida.

Una vez que llegaron a la esquina, Sasuke dejó el casco de acompañante arriba de la moto, bien atado. Naruto se quitó el suyo, y se acomodó el cabello. Sasuke lo miró fijamente, como si no hubiera otra cosa más interesante que ver.

— Entonces, nos vemos en unos días — dijo Naruto, y sonrió — ¡Estudia mucho para el examen'ttebayo!

— Lo mismo digo, usuratonkachi — esbozó el mismo gesto.

Naruto se inclinó hacia él, para saludarlo.

El beso en la mejilla, ¡claro!

Sasuke sintió el aroma varonil de su perfume cuando besó su mejilla, y sus labios rozaron los otros, sin poder evitarlo. Naruto se alejó solo unos centímetros de él, cuando se percató de que algo había cambiado. Lo miró a los ojos, y acercó su boca a la suya lentamente.

— ¿Sasuke?

Ambos se sobresaltaron, y Sasuke se alejó casi de un salto del rubio. Itachi estaba asomado en la ventana, y al parecer, llevaba rato allí. Naruto sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer? ¡Estaba loco!

— Teme, nos vemos luego'ttebayo — saludó, algo nervioso — Buenas noches, Itachi-san — exclamó hacia la ventana.

El aludido se sorprendió.

— Buenas noches, Naruto-kun.

La sorpresa de Naruto también fue notoria. Al parece Naruto ya sabía que su amigo le hablaba de él a su hermano. E Itachi ya sabía que Sasuke hablaba de él con Naruto.

Hilarante.

— Que inoportuno, hermano — susurró para sí, Sasuke, justo cuando Naruto había arrancado de nuevo su motocicleta, para al fin desaparecer en las oscuras calles.


	11. Chapter 11

¡Hola! Bueno, antes que nada gracias por los reviews, ¡los leo a todos a pesar de que no pueda responderlos! Me hacen ver que les está gustando, y eso me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo ;D

Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo, y desde ya, se les agradece la lectura

NAshe.

* * *

La mañana era calurosa en la universidad. Naruto estaba sentado dando un examen escrito de Historia del Arte, prácticamente con la cabeza bloqueada. A unos metros de él, estaba Sasuke, escribiendo a una velocidad poco normal, y con una seguridad increíble. Se manejaba como pez en el agua. Como envidiaba eso. Kutenai había separado a toda el aula, para evitar que se copiaran o algo así. Naruto no necesita hacerlo, porque había estudiado. Pero estaba totalmente bloqueado, y no supo por qué.

Faltaba media hora para entregar, y tenía la mitad del examen hecho. Necesita enfocarse de nuevo, cuando vio que Sasuke se levantó de su asiento. Alzó la vista hacia él, asombrado. ¿Ya terminó? Sasuke entregó el examen a Kurenai, y volvió a su lugar para juntar sus cosas. Cuando ya las tuvo guardadas, se dirigió a la puerta del aula. Cuando pasó por su lado, no contuvo las ganas de acariciar su cabello rápidamente, despeinándolo.

Naruto hizo un mohín, pero no le molestó en realidad. Se le quedó viendo, hasta que salió del aula. Suspiró, como quien observaba a la persona que le gustaba, y volvió la vista a su hoja. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Era Sasuke. Su amigo. No tenía que verlo de otra manera… ¿o si? La idea lo abrumó. Sonaba extraño. Y de repente, recordó que no se encontraba en una instancia para ponerse a pensar en ello, puesto que volvió la atención a la dichosa hoja.

Solo unos puntos más y terminaría. No más interrupciones. Tenía que terminar de una vez. Sacando concentración de quién sabe dónde, comenzó a escribir las respuestas que le faltaban.

Afuera, Sasuke miró por la ventana, y lo vio escribiendo más animadamente. Sonrió.

— ¿Qué tanto miras?

Sasuke se sobresaltó, y se giró hacia el costado. Karin estaba a su lado, con un par de libros entre sus brazos.

— Nada, solo… espero que el dobe salga del aula — admitió, y Karin frunció a penas los ojos.

— Ya veo — suspiró — ¿Quieres que vayamos a desayunar luego?

Sasuke observó que Karin no estaba bien. Algo le ocurría. Y es que esa chica era muy suspicaz. Seguro que se temía algo. Y la verdad, ya estaba cansado de andar pretendiendo que ella le importaba a nivel amoroso. Hacía tiempo que la conocía, y Karin odiaba la mentira. Al menos tenía que ser sincero, por ella… y por él.

— Vayamos ahora si quieres — ofreció — Además, quisiera hablar contigo de algo importante — Karin asintió, y comenzaron a caminar.

Un espacio tan habitado como la cafetería de la escuela no sería el sitio ideal para hablar algo tan privado, puesto que compraron café en un vaso térmico, y se fueron a sentar a las mesas que había afuera. No había casi nadie allí, solo las hojas que se movían con viento fresco de la mañana.

Karin dejó sus libros arriba de la mesa, y tomó un sorbo de su café. El aroma que emanaba la colonia de Sasuke inundó su cabeza y sus sentidos. No supo por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que algo estaba por terminar. Sasuke lucía diferente ese día. Parecía estar decidido a hacer algo que daría un giro en su vida. Y en la suya también. Nerviosa como jamás lo había estado, golpeó las uñas esmaltadas en rojo sobre la mesa.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido en el examen? — preguntó, luego de varios segundos en completo silencio.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

— Bastante bien. Dentro de media hora tengo que entrar a Composición. ¿Tú qué harás?

— Tengo que terminar mi ensayo para el libreto de la obra que te mencioné hace unos días, ¿recuerdas?

— ¿Aún no saben cómo llamarlo? — sonrió a penas.

— Se nos ocurren muchas ideas, pero ninguna nos convence — bufó — Le presentaré la propuesta a Jiraiya-sensei la próxima clase. Quisiera que participaras.

— Tengo entendido que vale el 80% de tu calificación, ¿verdad? — apretó un poco su vaso — Cuenta conmigo entonces.

Karin le acarició el brazo en gesto cariñoso.

— Gracias — sonrió, y desvió un tanto la mirada — Por cierto, ¿querías hablarme de algo?

Sasuke tomó un largo sorbo de café, y asintió. Jamás pensó verse en una situación así. Era complicada. No pudo controlar sus emociones. Estaba un poco nervioso.

— Así es — balbuceó, y carraspeó — Es sobre… nosotros — Karin se acomodó para verlo de frente — Tú me pediste sinceridad en la relación, ¿verdad? Pues no quiero que ese pacto se quiebre.

— Te escucho — dijo, tragando saliva.

Sasuke la miró fijo, tratando de poder hilar las palabras que conformarían la frase definitiva.

— Hemos estado saliendo desde que nos conocimos, y créeme que eres… la primera mujer, ajena a mi familia, que me ha soportado tal cual soy, sin intentar cambiarme.

Karin lo interrumpió, soltando una risa muy quedamente, y Sasuke no comprendió el por qué.

— ¿Tú crees que soy la única mujer que soporta tus mañas? Sasuke-kun, debes aprender a mirar a tu alrededor — sonrió con tristeza, y dejó al Uchiha, aún más desconcertado — Continúa.

Complicado. El nudo en la garganta casi no le dejaba seguir. Nunca tuvo que enfrentar algo así. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil?

— El punto es, que desde hace un tiempo las cosas entre tú y yo no están funcionando. Y se que esto es un cliché en las relaciones, pero soy yo el del problema.

— Lo he notado, pero creí que alucinaba — y suspiró, mientras su rostro comenzaba a adoptar un semblante más penoso — ¿Qué lo que te anda ocurriendo, Sasuke-kunj?

Inspirando y exhalando el aire como pudo, Sasuke la miró a los ojos. Podía verlos a través del cristal de los lentes. Estaban brillando.

— La verdad es que… creo que me gusta alguien más — soltó al fin, como quitándose un enorme peso de encima. Karin no dijo nada, ni movió un músculo. Sasuke dejó el café a un lado, incapaz de poder ingerir más — Lo siento, sabes que no soy muy bueno expresándome.

Karin negó con la cabeza, tratando de articular una palabra, una frase, o lo que sea. Pero no pudo. Tenía un bloqueo mental bastante fuerte. Aunque lo supuso desde hace unas semanas, escucharlo de sus labios, esos que alguna vez besó con tanta vehemencia, fue más fuerte de lo que osó imaginar.

— Agradezco tu sinceridad, de verdad — exclamó, intentando sonreír — Y no te preocupes, lo nuestro se terminó — añadió mientras juntaba sus libros y su café. Se puso de pie, e hizo una pequeña reverencia — Ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana, ¿si?

— Karin…

— Hasta luego — sonrió forzosamente, y se fue del lugar, incapaz de estar un segundo más a su lado.

Sasuke la observó irse, sintiéndose hasta un poco culpable. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Le dijo la verdad, por más que sea dolorosa. Mentirle solo empeoraría las cosas. Además, ella no se lo merecía. De repente, se le fue el apetito. Tiró el vaso con la mitad del café en el cesto, y volvió a ingresar al establecimiento.

Naruto ya había salido del aula, cuando Lee, Neji y Shikamaru aparecieron en su camino. Sonriendo, se les acercó para entablar una conversación, que pronto seguiría en el comedor. Lee comía una galleta sabor a manzana y cereal, mientras le platicaba a Neji de la obra que estaba preparando con su grupo. Naruto no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación, cuando Lee nombró a Karin como uno de los miembros.

— ¿Podríamos apurarnos? Naruto y yo tenemos Composición en veinte minutos — comentó Shikamaru, bastante acelerado.

— Por cierto, ¿cómo te fue en el examen de Historia? — inquirió Neji a Naruto — Tengo entendido que no se te da muy bien el memorizar demasiado texto — sonrió, y el aludido pensó que hasta había un dejo de arrogancia.

— Me fue bastante bien, gracias'ttebayo.

— Oigan, ¿ese que va a allá no es Sasuke? — señaló Lee, y todos miraron en esa dirección.

En efecto, era él. Pero para Naruto, lucía diferente. No era algo físico, más bien se trataba de su actitud al caminar. Sasuke tenía un andar despreocupado, pero misterioso y atractivo. En cambio el individuo que estaba allí se veía desanimado. ¿Le habría ocurrido algo?

— ¿Te fue mal en el examen, teme? — preguntó, preocupado y hasta aturdido del solo hecho de imaginarse a Sasuke desaprobado un examen.

El aludido negó con la cabeza.

— Terminé con Karin — anunció, con seriedad.

Naruto se sorprendió al notar una tranquilidad plasmada en su rostro tan genuina, que no podía pensar que su amigo fingía. Los demás solo se quedaron callados. Sabían que la relación llevaba más de un año, y que seguro no fue algo fácil para él. Sin embargo Naruto sabía que Sasuke no estaba enamorado de ella, y que en cualquier momento terminaría con la relación. Pero que el hecho sucediera tan pronto, eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

— ¿Y cómo te sientes'ttebayo?

— Bien — admitió, mirándolo a los ojos — Y por otra parte, confundido.

— Debió ser difícil para ti, Sasuke. Después de todo, fueron muchos meses de relación — intervino Lee, tocándole el hombro — ¡Pero no te desanimes! ¡Estaremos aquí si nos necesitas!

Sasuke lo miró, con algo de desconfianza. ¿Desde cuándo Rock Lee era tan amigable con él?

— Las relaciones son problemáticas — suspiró Shikamaru, levándose las manos a los bolsillos — Las mujeres son problemáticas — puntualizó luego, y Naruto sonrió.

— No te dejan ni a sol ni a sombra — agregó Neji, con cara de fastidio — Están controlándote todo el tiempo. Sino mira a TenTen — le dijo a Lee, y él medio que asintió.

— Bueno, eso es verdad'ttebayo — se rascó la cabeza — ¿Estamos de acuerdo en que las mujeres son problemáticas? — todos asintieron, incluso Sasuke — Pero a veces necesarias.

— Eso es relativo — dijo Shikamaru, mirándolo, y comenzando a caminar con los demás, sin rumbo fijo — Las madres son necesarias, aunque sean un verdadero fastidio. Tú sabes, una madre es una madre, no hay tutía en eso.

— Ve al punto — dijo Sasuke, curioso.

Naruto sintió. Shikamaru comenzó a sonreír.

— Las amigas y las novias son otra clase de molestia — continúo, y tanto Neji como Lee comenzaron a prestarle aún más atención — Las amistades femeninas tienen sus riesgos, pero siempre se puede llegar a mirarlas de una manera más, fraternal. ¿Me explico?

Naruto achinó los ojos.

— Shikamaru, ¡¿quieres ir por favor al grano del asunto'ttebayo?!

— En cambio una novia es problemática. Tienden a comportarse más como una, segunda madre, o algo así — puso los ojos en blanco — Y hay hombres que ceden a eso, y otros que no. Pero el punto al que quiero llegar, y deja de mirarme así, Naruto, no seas impaciente, demonios. ¿Nunca se han puesto a pensar que se quejan demasiado? Si tanto les molestan las mujeres, tengan un novio y ya.

Naruto se detuvo, atónito. Neji y Lee se alejaron de Shikamaru como si tuviese una peste. Sasuke creyó comprender lo que Shikamaru quería decir, y no supo bien cómo reaccionar.

— ¿No creen que sería menos problemático? — insistió, sin inmutarse.

— No lo había pensando — dijo Neji — Pero yo jamás podría relacionarme con otro hombre.

— ¿Eres homofóbico? — lo miró Lee — Sería raro, yo tampoco me veo en esa situación.

— No lo soy, solo di mi opinión igual que tú, idiota — frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué opinas, Sasuke?

La pregunta de Shikamaru lo devolvió a realidad. No estaba escuchando a Neji y a Lee, solo quería ver la reacción de Naruto. Parecía ido. ¿Acaso sí le molestaba pensar en esa posibilidad? Solo quería saber si tenía al menos una mínima chance.

— Depende de quién sea — suspiró Sasuke, y por increíble que le pareciera, Neji y Lee se mostraron algo de acuerdo.

— Si — intervino Naruto, y los demás lo miraron — Opino como Sasuke, depende de quién sea'ttebayo. Uno nunca sabe.

El Uchiha sintió que su corazón palpitaba más aprisa, y quiso sonreír, pero temía la reacción de los demás. Lo mejor era que siguiera con la inexpresividad de siempre. Sería lo ideal. Y así lo hizo.

De tanto hablar, el tiempo libre se les había ido volando, y no tuvieron otra que ingresar a la clase de Composición.

En el cuarto piso del establecimiento, un grupo de alumnos estaba organizando los arreglos para una obra. En él, se encontraba Sakura, cociendo un atuendo con mucha calma. Era un vestido rosa y largo, con encajes blancos. Volados en las puntas, adornos pequeños de color pastel en el centro. A su lado estaba Ino, probándose el maquillaje.

En eso, vieron que Karin estaba sentada en un rincón, escribiendo algo en su carpeta, con los ojos vidriosos. Ambas se miraron.

— ¿Qué crees que le pase? — musitó Ino.

— Yo que sé, ve y pregúntale — gruñó, aunque también le daba curiosidad.

— ¡Oye, Karin! — gritó entonces, y Sakura frunció el ceño. La aludida la miró — ¡Ven un segundo!

Karin se puso de pie con pesadez, y se dirigió a ellas.

— ¿Qué quieres?

Ino miró a Sakura, pero esta no tenía intención de empezar la charla.

— Pues… que, ¿qué tanto escribes ahí?

Karin miró su carpeta.

— Soy la encargada de tener listo el libreto de la obra, ¿lo recuerdas? — expuso, con desgano. El aroma dulce de su perfume las estaba embriagando — En serio, ¿qué quieren?

Sakura dejó de cocer, y la miró.

— Te notamos muy triste, y queríamos saber qué te ocurre.

Karin sintió que los ojos le ardían, y Sakura se asombró un poco.

— Bueno, yo…

—Tengo la sensación que necesitas sacar lo que sea que tengas guardado, así que hazlo, ¡te escucharemos! — le animó Ino, dejando el maquillaje sobre la mesa.

Sakura comenzó a tener más curiosidad por saber qué era lo que la tenía tan mal, hasta que Karin tomó aire, se sentó y se mordió el labio inferior.

— Sasuke me, me… dejó.

Sakura e Ino abrieron la boca al mismo tiempo.

— ¡No inventes! — exclamó Ino, atónita — ¡Pero… ¿cómo?! No... ¡no puedo creerlo!

Sakura le dirigió una mirada intensa.

— ¡Baja la voz, Ino cerda! ¿O quiere quieres que todos se enteren?

— ¡Escucha frentezota, retráctate ahora mismo!

— De todas maneras todos se enterarán, es cuestión de tiempo — dijo Karin, y se encogió de hombros.

Ambas la miraron. Ino se llevó un mechón rubio de cabello detrás de su oreja.

— ¿Y te explicó el por qué o solo…?

— Dijo que le gusta otra persona — sonrió, forzosamente — ¿Pueden creerlo? Es ridículo…

— ¿Por qué es ridículo? — insistió Ino, entornando la mirada.

— ¡Solo mírame! — enfatizó — ¿¡Dónde encontrará a alguien mejor!?

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

— Claramente ya lo hizo, Karin — le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro — Quien sabe, puede ser cualquiera.

— No lo he visto sociabilizar con mujeres últimamente. Solo contigo, y no con tanta frecuencia — pensó Karin, mirándola con malicia, aunque no se imaginó ni por un segundo que podía ser ella — Solo se la pasa con Naruto y los demás.

Ino juntó las palmas con fuerza, sobresaltándolas.

— ¡Ahí está! ¡Está enamorado de Naruto!

— ¡Ino! — exclamó Sakura, en modo de reto.

Karin soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Sasuke interesado en otro chico? ¡No inventes! ¿Y en Naruto nada menos?

— ¿Qué tendría de malo? Naruto es un chico increíble — le dijo Sakura, con un poco más de seriedad.

— ¿Te cae mal Naruto, Karin?

— Esperen, yo no dije eso — aclaró, acomodándose los lentes — Es solo que no los veo muy… compatibles. Y con esto no quiero desacreditar a Naruto, porque tuve la oportunidad de hablar con él, y pues, me resulta muy agradable — Sakura e Ino la miraron fijo cuando suspiró con pesadez — Sasuke-kun…

Sakura sintió un poco de pena, y puso la mano en su hombro suavemente.

— Piénsalo, Karin. ¿Qué sentido tiene estar con alguien que no te ama? Sasuke no quería lastimarte.

— Lo se, pero de todas maneras duele saberlo — apretó su lápiz.

— Es inevitable, y lo sentimos mucho.

Karin las miró, y esbozó una sonrisa.

— Gracias por escucharme — hizo un mohín.

Sakura e Ino la invitaron a tomar una malteada a la salida, para sacarle un poco el problema de la cabeza. Karin parecía una persona compleja y algo vanidosa, pero estaba quebrada y desanimada. Era lo menos que podían hacer por ella. Además, sentían que estaban haciendo lo correcto. Sin embargo Sakura se quedó pensando en la frase de Ino.

¿Sasuke enamorado de Naruto? ¿Cabría esa posibilidad? Sonaba muy loco, pero de solo ponerse a recordar que en esos últimos meses no se despegaron casi el uno del otro, y que Naruto se veía más risueño a su lado, la hacían dudar y sospechar.

* * *

En la clase de Composición ya había pasado casi dos horas desde que inició la clase. El profesor hablaba sin parar, sobre muchos métodos de improvisación. Naruto escuchaba cómo tocaba acordes con la guitarra, y se imaginaba el mismo sonido en el piano. Estaba un poco cansado, e intentó no bostezar, pero no lo logró.

— Uzumaki, ¿mi clase lo está aburriendo?

Naruto maldijo mentalmente. Shikamaru apoyó la mejilla en su mano, con mal gesto.

— Para nada, es que no dormí bien anoche'ttebayo — dijo, rascándose la cabeza con desgano.

— En clase dejamos los problemas a un lado, ¿de acuerdo? Inténtalo — dijo con seriedad — ¿Tienes algo más que agregar? ¿Algo que tenga que ver con lo que estaba diciendo?

Sasuke lo miró, curioso. A Naruto casi siempre lo pillaban haciendo algo en clase. Pero a pesar de eso, tenía la manía de poder seguir el hilo de clase, sin perderse ni un detalle. Según le dijo, solo lo logró pocos años después de terminar la preparatoria.

— No creo que tenga mucho que agregar, sensei — apretó los labios.

— ¿Nada que pueda estar relacionado con la interpretación, con la composición de una canción? Piensa que no siempre tiene que ver con algo técnico, como la calidad del sonido en la pieza. De lo que estamos hablando, es de un complemento.

— ¿Un complemento? — pensó — ¿Como la interpretación? — el profesor asintió — Quiere decir, ¿que la música se basa en cómo es interpretada'ttebayo?

— Eso mismo, es casi tan simple como eso — admitió el profesor, con cansancio, y se fijó la hora — Terminamos por hoy. Para la próxima clase quiero los primeros procesos sobre su composición instrumental.

— ¿Tiene que ser de algún genero en especial? — exclamó una alumna.

— Tendría que serlo — opinó otro alumno, y el profesor se le quedó viendo — Para facilitarle la corrección…

El profesor pensó unos segundos, mientras fija la vista en un punto desconocido por los demás. Naruto ya había guardado sus cosas, y estaba listo para irse, cuando vio que la respuesta de su profesor brillaba por su ausencia. Entonces hizo un mohín y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Creen que se haya dormido? — masculló.

— ¿Con los ojos abiertos? — lo miró Sasuke.

— Quizás tenga complejo de pez — dijo Shikamaru, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Jazz — dijo al fin el profesor — Los veo en la próxima.

Naruto bufó, y todos salieron rápidamente del aula. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, se toparon Chouji, Neji y Lee, que los esperaban en una esquina del pasillo para esperar otra media hora antes de ingresar a su próxima clase, Medios Expresivos. Naruto estaba exhausto, caminaba con pesadez, cosa anormal en él. Sorprendido por la hiperactividad que siempre demostraba, Sasuke quiso saber por qué estaba tan bajo de energía.

— No desayuné'ttebayo.

— Pues aprovecha el tiempo que tenemos y ve a comer algo, dobe.

— Está bien, está bien, regreso en unos minutos — sonrió, adelantándose.

Sasuke se detuvo, y esbozó el mismo gesto.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

— ¡Oye, no voy a perderme'ttebayo! — lo señaló, fingiendo molestia.

Sasuke no abandonó su sonrisa. Amaba cuando se molestaba, no podía contenerlo.

— Nosotros estaremos en la terraza, no te tardes — dijo Shikamaru.

Naruto asintió, y se fue en sentido contrario, caminando a paso veloz hacia la cafetería del establecimiento. Bajó las escaleras salteando escalones, sin preocuparse en que si se caía o no de un tropiezo. Cuando llegó a la planta baja, dobló a la derecha y caminó hacia el fondo del gran pasillo. Entró a la cafetería pasando por delante de un ventanal, cuando vio algo extraño proveniente de afuera, en las arboledas. Algo que no parecía nada bueno. Parecía un grupo de chicos, golpeando algo o, a alguien.

Antes de ir directo al mostrador, caminó rápidamente hacia fuera del lugar, mientras escuchaba el sonido de los golpes, hasta aquella gran arboleda. Caminó por el césped, y vio gotas de sangre.

— ¿Qué demonios…?

Fue entonces cuando lo vio: Estaban golpeando a alguien conocido, alguien que él conocía. Kiba Inuzuka estaba tirado en el piso, siendo pisoteado y golpeado cruelmente por los demás. Naruto sintió hervir su sangre, y no se contuvo.

— ¡Oigan!


	12. Chapter 12

¡Hola, lectores!

Acá les traigo la actualización~

Se que, quizás, no debería decir esto, pero un Fanfiker depende de los comentarios para seguir escribiendo. Es decir, ¡necesitamos saber si gusta o no la historia! En mi caso también me gustaría saber si cometo algún error ortográfico o algo así. En el capítulo anterior puse "cocer el vestido" en vez de "coser el vestido".

Claro, Word no me marcó el error, porque de ambas maneras está bien escrito. Pero difiere en la definición. Era como si Sakura estuviese cocinando un vestido, como vi que me comentaron en AY xDDDD

Son pequeños errores que está bueno que me avisen, así no vuelve a pasar D;

**En fin, antes de dejarlos con el capítulo, tengo que anunciarles algo importante: Me voy de vacaciones. Por ende, el capítulo 13 tardará en llegar. **

Ahora sí, los dejo con el capítulo. Espero que les guste

NAshe.

* * *

— ¡¿Qué diablos te pasó en la cara, dobe?!

Sasuke se había preocupado de que tardara tanto en subir. El comedor no quedaba tan lejos. Y más conociéndolo a Naruto, que iba a cualquier lugar a toda prisa, como si temiera llegar parte a algún lado. Justo cuando se fue de la terraza, y bajó al cuarto piso, lo vio. Caminando con pesadez, con el ojo un poco hinchado y el labio roto. Se acercó a él, asombrado, y con una clara preocupación plasmada en el roto, que hizo sonreír al otro.

— Si te digo que me caí, ¿me creerías? — Sasuke negó con la cabeza, pensando que ese chico no tenía remedio — Está bien, tuve una pequeña… escaramuza'ttebayo.

— ¿Qué pasó? — quiso saber, sin poder evitar observar que de la herida de su labio brotaba un hilo de sangre.

— Vi a Kiba peleando con un grupo de chicos — pronunció, con cansancio — ¿Recuerdas el tipo de la nariz respingada de la otra vez? Toda la lucha fue básicamente por una chica que a ambos les gusta, pero al parecer el otro no es más que un simple cobarde, porque se le apareció con unos cuatro chicos más'ttebayo.

— ¿Lo ayudaste?

— Si, y se que me odiará por eso, ¿no es genial? — sonrió, sarcástico — Bueno, ya, solo bromeo. En realidad no estuvo tan mal'ttebayo — admitió, haciendo un mohín.

— ¿Pero qué fue exactamente lo que pasó? — insistió, acompañándolo al baño de hombres.

_Naruto corrió hacia el grupo de chicos, y vio que todos estaban completamente vapuleados. Asombrado, vio que Kiba se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, luego de que los demás le golpearan el estómago. Al parecer sabía defenderse muy bien, porque el estado de los demás era deplorable. _

— _¿Tú otra vez? — exclamó el rubio de la otra vez, con el rostro rojo y lleno de ira._

— _¿No se cansan de armar estragos? — espetó Naruto, y miró a Kiba — ¿Estás bien?_

_Este asintió, y se puso de pie, poco a poco. El joven rubio llamado Kaoru retrocedió un paso. Los otros cuatro chicos que estaban con él se quejaban en silencio de la golpiza de Kiba._

— _¿Qué haces aquí? Nadie pidió que vinieras._

— _De nada'ttebayo — sonrió, con ironía — ¿Es el mismo problema de la otra vez?_

— _No, ahora se multiplicó. Está molesto porque soy mejor que él en todo, ¿qué culpa tengo yo?_

— _¡Cállate! — gruñó Kaoru — ¡Y más te vale que después de esto ni sueñes en volver a acercarte a Hinata!_

— _Como si tus amenazas me importaran, imbécil._

_Naruto al fin lo comprendió todo. Tenía que ser por una mujer. Pero, Hinata… ese nombre le sonaba un poco familiar…_

_Entonces no tenía nada que aportar en esa disputa. Claramente Kiba era más fuerte que los cinco juntos. Aunque seguramente le sería difícil defenderse de ellos en conjunto, se asombró de ver que solo estaba levemente herido._

— _¿Y tú que haces aquí parado, estúpido? — exclamó Kaoru, sacándolo de sus pensamientos — ¿Que tu puta madre no te enseñó modales?_

_Kiba se asombró de la velocidad con que Naruto sujetó el brazo de Kaoru y dobló con fuerza, haciendo que el otro gritara de dolor. No iba a quebrárselo ni nada por el estilo, al menos eso pensó._

— _Puedes insultarme, golpearme, o lo que quieras'ttebayo. Pero JAMÁS vuelvas a meterte con mi familia — le dejó en claro, con un tono sombrío y mirándolo de una manera aterradora._

_Kaoru no se movió de su lugar, estaba tieso. En vez de eso les hizo un gesto a sus compañeros para que lo atacaran. Naruto nunca fue muy bueno peleando, pero sabía defenderse. Y descubrió con cierto asombro, que Kiba se puso de pie para ayudarlo. Entre los dos lograron acabar con ellos, de alguna forma. Kaoru insistía en seguir peleando, pero sus compañeros sabían que no era conveniente. No eran rivales para ellos dos. A regañadientes, con el cuerpo adolorido y con la nariz sangrando, se fue del lugar, junto con los otros cuatro chicos._

_Naruto no pudo evitar escupir la sangre que tenía en la boca, por culpa del golpe que lo propinó uno de ellos. Se descuidó, y maldijo por ello._

— _No peleas nada mal, Uzumaki — admitió Kiba, sonriendo con seriedad._

— _Iba a decirte exactamente lo mismo'ttebayo — y se tocó el ojo, que comenzaba a inflamarse — Por cierto, siento haberme entrometido — Kiba se le quedó viendo, asombrado — Me di cuenta que no era de mi incumbencia, ¡pero ese idiota no tuvo mejor idea que insultar a mi madre!_

_Kiba asintió, mientras le hacía una seña para volver al instituto._

— _No te culpo, yo hubiese reaccionado igual._

— _Después de la paliza que les diste, no creo que te molesten más'ttebayo — sonrió, y Kiba se encogió de hombros._

— _Tú ayudaste._

— _Me refiero a antes de que llegara._

_Kiba sonrió._

— _Bueno… supongo que se lo merecían — Naruto rió un poco, para luego quejarse de su labio roto — Gracias._

_Naruto lo miró con una inexpresividad, que el otro no supo interpretar qué pensaba._

— _De nada, Kiba. Supongo que ya estamos a mano'ttebayo._

_Kiba se mordió labio, sin abandonar la sonrisa. Naruto le había ayudado sin que se lo pidiera, e incluso él hizo lo mismo ese día. Descubrió que el chico bastante agradable de lo que parecía. O quizás porque nunca le dio la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor, desde el principio de las cursadas. Tuvo una primera mala impresión de él. Eso era seguro. _

— Comprendo — dijo Sasuke, luego de escucharlo, ya en el baño de hombres — Tú sí que sabes meterte en problemas, eh — suspiró, con molestia, mientras Naruto se lavaba el labio con agua.

— Siempre ha sido así'ttebayo.

Sasuke vio que casi dejaba de brotar la sangre del labio de su amigo, cuando le entregó un paño pequeño y limpio de algodón, de color gris. Naruto lo tomó, y se secó un poco, sintiendo un dolor punzante en la zona que rodeaba su ojo.

— Vamos a la enfermería. Será mejor que curemos tus heridas, usuratonkachi.

Naruto lo miró mecánicamente, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Y ahora por qué el insulto?

— Por nada, en realidad — se encogió de hombros, y esbozó una sonrisa.

— Teme — gruñó, y se miró en el espejo — Bueno, al menos dejó de sangrar'ttebayo — y sujetó el paño, para mojarlo totalmente con el agua — ¿Puedo? — inquirió antes de hacerlo, y Sasuke asintió.

Una vez que lo mojó completamente con el agua fría de la canilla, lo estrujó con fuera, bajo la mirada fija del Uchiha.

— Nos estamos perdiendo la clase de Medios, ¿sabías?

Naruto soltó una muy breve risa, y lo miró; llevándose el paño húmedo al ojo derecho.

— Disculpa, pero nadie te pidió que me ayudarás'ttebayo. Tú estás aquí por decisión propia. Si quieres irte, vete.

— No me iré hasta que vayas a la enfermería, dobe.

— Te preocupas demasiado — se le acercó un poco, y Sasuke sintió que el corazón le latía más rápido de lo normal — Iré en un momento'ttebayo.

Sasuke sintió que la cercanía era peligrosa. Naruto fijó sus ojos en los suyos, como siempre solía hacer. Su mirar era tranquilo, pero penetrante. Sasuke tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que su cuerpo dejara de acercarse al otro. Estar a su lado revolvía mariposas extrañas en su interior.

Oh, no. Las cosas empeoraban.

Naruto sonrió, cuando su cuerpo estuvo casi pegado al de Sasuke. No supo por qué, pero le gustaba estar así con él.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quieres darle un beso para que se mejore pronto'ttebayo?

Sasuke frunció a penas el ceño, mirando la herida.

— Hablas como si tus labios tuviesen vida propia, dobe.

— A veces así es, no puedo controlarlos — musitó, perdiéndose en los ojos oscuros del otro — Es extraño, pero ya casi ni me duele'ttebayo.

— Es bueno saberlo — suspiró, deseando con todas sus fuerzas tener el coraje para besarlo.

¿Qué?

— Mejor vayamos a la enfermería, se está empezando a inflamar el golpe en mi ojo'ttebayo — se quejó ahora, pero Sasuke parecía ido. Naruto le tomó la mano, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos — Teme, regresa a la realidad, ¿si?

Y como para no hacerlo. Sasuke notó que su mano estaba entrelazada a la del rubio, y luchó por no ruborizarse demasiado. Pero era complicado. Jamás se esperó que hiciera eso. Algunas marcas de rubor fueron inevitables. Pero Naruto no las vio. Mantenía la vista adelante, jalándolo hacia la enfermería, por el pasillo vacío. Sin soltarlo.

Sasuke no dejaba de pensar, en lo que había pensado. Sonaba estúpido hasta para él, pero así era. Deseaba besarlo. Ya no lo podía evitar. Le gustaba mucho. Más de lo que alguna vez osó imaginar. Nunca le había pasado algo así. Nunca había sentido tal cosa. Nunca había tenido tantos deseos de sonreír. ¿Se estaría enamorando? De repente Naruto se convirtió en una pieza fundamental en su vida. Verlo sonreír, interactuar, reír, enfadarse, exclamar palabras con entusiasmo, era su perdición.

Quería dejar de pensar cosas así, y solo dejarse llevar por él; hasta el fin del mundo si quería.

— Llegamos — anunció Naruto, en la puerta de la enfermería — Puedes ir a clases, yo estaré bien'ttebayo — sonrió, sin dejar de taparse el ojo con el paño que le había dado el otro.

Sasuke asintió, casi por simple inercia.

— Vete a tu casa luego, ¿de acuerdo?

— Lo haré, teme — masculló. Sasuke apretó los labios, tratando de que no siguieran expulsando palabras tan comprometedoras — Nos vemos mañana'ttebayo.

Sasuke se acercó a él para besar su mejilla, y al hacerlo sintió que los labios de su amigo acariciaron la suya hasta besarla con cariño. Se apartó un poco de él, incapaz de contenerse. Estaba en su límite. ¿Qué debía hacer? Su corazón latía tan fuerte que creía que intentaba abandonar su cuerpo. Su cuerpo temblaba, y las manos le sudaban.

Quizás solo estaba por enfermarse. Si, sonaba más factible. No podía creer que un chico lo pusiera así. Naruto tocó la puerta de la enfermería con los nudillos, sin dejar de mirarlo. Sasuke supo que estaba siendo ridículo. Tenía que irse, y pronto. Sin decir más, soltó su mano, y ambos tomaron caminos diferentes.

Sasuke volvió a subir las escaleras hacia el aula de Medios, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Cada vez era más evidente su atracción hacia Naruto. Y es que no lo podía evitar. Pero no podía decírselo, no sabría no cómo empezar la frase. Expresar sus sentimientos nunca fue algo fácil para él. Y más tratándose de una persona que le causaba tanta felicidad. Naruto se había convertido en un amigo preciado, y en muy poco tiempo. Temía que eso se perdiera cuando le dijera la verdad. Sonaba realmente problemático, y de solo pensarlo le vino un escalofrío. Justo cuando llegó al tercer piso, suspiró, y bajó la vista.

"Naruto…"

* * *

Ya en la enfermería, una bella mujer morena de delantal blanco atendió a Naruto, asombrada de los golpes que tenía. Este no hizo más que sonreír, y contarle solo un poco de lo que había pasado. Mientras escuchaba, la enfermera fue la cajita de primeros auxilios para curarla la herida del labio. Le recomendó ponerse hielo en la zona del ojo para disminuir la hinchazón, pero Naruto casi no oía lo que decía. Su cabeza volaba por el espacio, y miles de imágenes pasaban por su mente lentamente, como pequeñas fotografías en blanco y negro. En todas, estaba Sasuke. Ya nada parecía tener sentido. Algo había cambiado, tal y como sintió cuando salió con él al centro comercial.

No entendía por qué tenía la sensación de que se quemaba cada vez que Sasuke lo besaba. Sonaba osado pensarlo así, porque solo se estaban saludando. Pero sus labios siempre luchaban por no irse hacia otro sitio. Y al tomar su mano… eso sí que fue confortable, distinto, único. Tuvo la ligera sensación de que Sasuke sujetó su mano con firmeza, como si se negara a dejarlo ir. Y contagiándolo del mismo sentimiento, quiso retenerlo un poco más. ¿Acaso se había perdido de algo? ¿Por qué le faltaba el aire cuando se le acercaba tanto?

— Diablos… — balbuceó, sobresaltándose.

— Lo siento, te dije que iba a arderte un poco — sonrió con dulzura la enfermera, mientras curaba la herida de su labio.

Naruto entornó los ojos.

— ¿Ah, si?

— Si, pero estás distraído — Naruto se le quedó viendo. El tono burlón en que lo dijo, hizo que un pequeño rubor apareciera en sus mejillas — ¿Andas enamorado?

— ¿Perdón? — se exaltó, y su corazón dio un vuelco.

La mujer juntó los restos de algodón con alcohol y sangre para depositarlos en el cesto de la basura, para después lavarse las manos en un pequeño lavabo.

— Así parece — admitió.

Naruto sintió un pequeño ardor en el labio, pero fue eclipsado totalmente por un calor bastante confortante en el estómago. La mujer parecía ser joven, y bastante perceptiva. Además de que estaba tratando con una completa desconocida, esta se desenvolvía con una franqueza increíble. Tanto, que lo desconcertó. Lo que dijo no parecía tan alejado de realidad. Aunque…

— En realidad… no estoy seguro'ttebayo.

La enfermera se secó las manos y lo miró, sonriente.

— Pero te gusta, ¿verdad?

"¿Qué?", pensó, aturdido. ¿Qué demonios se traía esa mujer?

Iba a responder, pero la mujer hizo un gesto para que no dijera nada aún.

— Los vi. Fue intenso — dijo al fin — Parecías bastante interesado en ese chico.

Ahora sí que lo había pillado con la guardia baja; estaba nervioso. ¿Los vio? ¿Cuándo? ¿En la puerta? ¿Acaso tenía un vidrio? Sin perder tiempo, se volteó para mirarla. En efecto, así era. Estaba hecha de madera, y tenía un cuadrado de vidrio transparente en la mitad de esa puerta. Al parecer estaba tan pendiente de Sasuke, que no se había dado cuenta. Y no solo eso; una mujer extraña le estaba dando una respuesta bastante certera a sus inquietudes sentimentales. ¿Tendría razón?

— La verdad, señorita, es que… no estoy seguro'ttebayo — y se masajeó el cabello, soltando una sonrisa irónica — Quizás desde afuera se vea de esa forma, pero no sabría decirle. Es la primera vez que me pasa algo así con alguien…

La mujer se encogió de hombros, y llenó un vaso con agua. Luego le hizo seña para que se acercara. Naruto vio que le ponía un polvillo blanco al agua, y se lo entregaba.

— Haz buche con esto, solo para enjuagar la herida.

— ¿Agua con sal? — observó, haciendo un mohín.

— Cicatrizará más rápido así — asintió, y Naruto inspiró hondo.

La primera vez que enjuagó su boca con el líquido, tuvo que escupir todo sobre el lavabo en pocos segundos. El ardor era demasiado insoportable, y en ese momento lamentó haberse metido en esa pelea. Aunque ahora que lo recordaba, le pareció extraño que Kiba no fuera a la enfermería. Seguramente la mujer habría mencionado algo al respecto.

Dos, tres, cuatro veces más, el agua salada recorría la cavidad bucal del rubio. Este hizo un mohín, asqueado, y luego de un rato volvió a escupir el líquido. Apretó los labios, y dejó el vaso sobre el lavabo.

— Ponte un hielo durante cinco o diez minutos durante un tiempo, hasta que se baje la hinchazón — dijo la enfermera, mientras escribía lo mismo en una hoja — Lo mismo con tu ojo, aunque por suerte está menos inflamado.

— Entendido'ttebayo.

— ¿Tienes clases ahora?

— Debería, si. Pero mi amigo me recomendó que fuera a casa'ttebayo.

— Harías bien en hacerle caso — sonrió, y Naruto sintió de nuevo esa calidez en su interior.

— Eso haré — suspiró, sin darse cuenta que sonaba como un idiota enamorado — Ya me voy'ttebayo. Muchas gracias por todo.

La enfermera asintió. Naruto recogió sus cosas, y salió rápidamente del lugar. Estaba bastante confuso por lo que acababa de pasar. La charla con esa mujer había aclarado dudas, pero a la vez formulado más preguntas inquietantes nuevamente respecto a sus sentimientos. A sus verdaderos sentimientos. Estaba seguro que quería mucho a Sasuke, pero nunca se imaginó que aquello mutaría de alguna forma hasta convertirse en atracción. O al menos, eso creía. Porque de solo verlo quedaba encantado. Tenía que ser algo muy especial.

Al salir del establecimiento, caminó hacia su motocicleta, sin dejar de pensar en todo lo acontecido.

— Demonios… no puede estar pasándome esto'ttebayo — se dijo, exasperado — Sasuke, si lo supieras… ¿qué dirías? — y se detuvo en seco, delante de la moto, con las manos extendidas — Probablemente me mande a la mierda — entornó los ojos, mientras agarraba lentamente el casco — Si, eso es seguro'ttebayo.

— ¿Naruto?

El aludido se giró cuando una voz femenina y familiar lo llamó en un tono bastante preocupado.

— Sakura-chan — pronunció, mientras volvía a dejar el casco sobre el asiento — ¿Todo bien?

— Tú eres el que tiene un ojo morado y el labio hinchado, ¿y me preguntas a mí si está todo bien? — sonrió, acercándose.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, y miró hacia su motocicleta.

— Me encantaría quedarme a charlar, pero debo ir a mi casa'ttebayo.

— Creí que tenías clase de Medios.

— Pues no creo estar en condiciones de asistir a una clase más hoy — le sonrió, subiéndose a la moto — Además, si me quedara, el teme podría enfadarse y…

— ¿Quién?

— Oh, Sasuke — farfulló, y Sakura lo miró de una manera bastante extraña — Se preocupa demasiado'ttebayo.

Sakura asintió, como ida. Naruto la miró fijo, tratando de imaginarse qué pensaba. La mente de las mujeres era un terreno peligroso, y hasta complejo. Por más que tratara averiguarlo, estaba seguro de que no conseguiría saber lo que se traía.

Cuando se dio cuenta que había dejado a su amigo preocupado, Sakura sacudió la cabeza, y sonrió con dulzura.

— Lo siento, me quedé pensando en otra cosa.

Naruto le acarició la cabeza, enredando los dedos en su sedoso cabello rosa.

— Nos vemos otro día y hablamos'ttebayo.

Sakura asintió, casi mecánicamente. Naruto se puso el casco, arrancó la motocicleta, y se fue a paso seguro del establecimiento. La chica lo miró irse, comenzando a sospechar sobre lo que dijo Ino ese mismo día.

_Quizás Sasuke esté enamorado de Naruto…_

Qué tan cierto podría ser eso. Antes le parecía algo ridículo, pero no sabía por qué ahora no le parecía tan errado. Sasuke era muy reservado, y eso se veía a simple vista. Sin embargo desde que conoció a Naruto, se lo veía muy diferente. Y para mejor. Con respecto a Naruto, que era muy expresivo, se lo notaba… confundido, en ciertos momentos. Y cuando estaba con él, distraído, exaltado, alegre y muy amoroso. Estaba casi segura que eso inhibía de alguna manera a Sasuke, que no estaba acostumbrado a un trato así de parte de un compañero.

— ¿Por qué me he puesto tan analítica con esto? — se dijo, sonriendo.

Era inevitable. No podía evitar pensar en que su mejor amigo se estuviera enamorando del chico que tiempo atrás le gustaba. Y más aún, que existiera la posibilidad de que ese mismo chico sintiera lo mismo. Pero lejos de molestarle, quería sacarse la duda. Y no era algo que podía preguntárselo a los mismos protagonistas, porque estaba segura de que ninguno estaba seguro de lo que sentía.

Necesitaba hablarlo con alguien. Y de inmediato pensó en Ino.

* * *

En la clase de Medios, Sasuke copiaba lo que decía el profesor rápidamente. A su lado, Shikamaru le chistó. Sasuke lo miró de soslayo.

— ¿Qué le ocurrió a Naruto?

— Tuvo que regresar a su casa, estaba herido — musitó, y Shikamaru agrandó los ojos.

— ¿Pero está bien? Viejo, ese chico siempre está metiéndose en problemas…

— Lo dejé en la enfermería antes de venir, se supone que ya debe estar mejor.

— Iré a verlo después de clases — suspiró, con desgano — Que fastidio… — Sasuke contuvo las ganas de preguntarle si podía ir con él. Sería estúpido ver de nuevo a Naruto. No tenía cara para ello, aunque se moría de las ganas. — ¿Quieres acompañarme?

"Por qué mierda me tientas así, Kami-sama…"

— No, gracias. Tengo cosas que hacer — masculló, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano — Mañana comienza el ensayo de la obra de Karin, y tengo que aprenderme el diálogo.

Shikamaru esbozó una sonrisa seria.

— ¿Prefieres eso a visitar a Naruto? Interesante… — Sasuke se lo quedó viendo, sin comprender. Shikamaru dejó de anotar cosas en su carpeta, y asintió — Se te nota bastante.

El profesor presentó unas diapositivas en la oscuridad, justo cuando Sasuke creyó que se ruborizaría por lo que acababa de escuchar. Quizás Shikamaru solo se refería a otra cosa. O simplemente le había dado en el blanco, que no le sorprendería, tratándose de una persona extremadamente inteligente.

— No se de qué hablas — fue lo único que dijo, mirando la pantalla.

— Yo creo que sí sabes — se cruzó de brazos, estirando la espalda en el soporte de la silla.

Sasuke no puso ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro. Solo siguió mirando la pantalla, aunque ya no estaba prestando atención a nada. Shikamaru no insistió más, pero sabía que él estaba al tanto de todo. Y se preguntó cómo. ¿Acaso era tan obvio?

— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? — dijo con parsimonia, aunque por dentro estaba bastante nervioso.

— Solo unas semanas.

"¿Solo? ¿Semanas?"

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Empezaba a incomodarse bastante, y no quería que todos lo notaran.

— Pero… está mal.

— ¿Por qué? No le veo lo malo.

— Ambos somos chicos.

— ¿Y qué con eso?

— ¿Cómo es que no le ves el problema? — lo miró ahora, impaciente.

Shikamaru permaneció con el rostro somnoliento de siempre, y suspiró.

— Porque no lo hay, viejo. Estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso con agua — Sasuke miró al frente, confundido. De ninguna manera le veía el lado bueno a sus sentimientos — Si te gusta, bien por ti. No tiene que importarte lo que los demás piensen, sino lo que tú piensas. Naruto es un idiota, siempre lo diré. Pero lo conozco desde preescolar y es una persona excelente. No todos los días encuentras alguien así.

Sasuke no dijo nada. Shikamaru era muy analítico con todo, eso lo supo después de meses de compartir aulas, ensayos y demás cosas con él. No cabían dudas de que conocía a Naruto lo suficiente como para decir con toda certeza que era una persona excepcional. Y no lo dudaba. Desde el primer día que sintió que ese chico era especial, y que todas las cosas nuevas que estaba sintiendo eran motivo de su cambio positivo hacia los demás. Todo gracias a ese rubio loco.

— Aún así no iré a verlo — sonrió, y Shikamaru lo miró, sin comprender. — Cada vez me cuesta más.

— Pues, díselo.

— Como si fuese tan fácil.

— Algún día tendrás que hacerlo, o lo perderás.

Las luces se encendieron de nuevo, cuando el profesor dio por terminada la clase. Sasuke no prestó casi nada de atención, solo quería entender a dónde quería llegar Shikamaru con eso.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Naruto es muy reclamado. Si no te apresuras, te ganaran — sonrió, con sorna, mientras juntaba sus cosas.

Sasuke frunció el ceño nuevamente. Parecía que el otro se divertía con su desgracia.

— Eso es relativo. ¿Qué pasa si en el remoto caso se lo digo? ¿Qué te hace pensar que siente lo mismo por mi? — dijo, mientras salían del aula.

— No lo sabrás si no se lo dices, Sasuke.

— ¿Entonces tengo que arriesgarme? — inquirió, incrédulo — Podría perder su amistad si no siente lo mismo. Esto es a todo o nada.

— Se que suena duro, pero así es. Problemático.

Sasuke asintió, completamente de acuerdo. Era muy problemático. Por un lado no podía permanecer callado mucho tiempo, o Naruto jamás sabría lo que siente en realidad. Cada vez le costaba más comportarse como amigo. Tenía que decirle la verdad, por más complicada que sea. Y por otro se arriesgaba a que el otro lo rechazara, y que la primera gran amistad que formó en tan poco tiempo se terminara para siempre.

¿Qué debía hacer?


End file.
